Two Worlds
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kendall and Kevin Knight are twins separated when they were young. Kevin is living the glamorous life, while Kendall struggles just to get by. They don't remember each other. Can a chance meeting give them everything they want? Kogan
1. Chapter 1: Worlds Apart

**Ok Here's another new one from me. I was thinking about Garfield 2: A Tail of Two Kitties. I love that movie. It was so funny. Anyways this is where my mind eventually wandered to. I don't know how I came to this. I hope it's good and I hope you like it. This isn't the story I gave a preview of in Take What Comes, but that fic is still in the works. I don have this one read to go though. I will get that one up as soon as I can though. This doesn't start as Kogan but it will get there. **

**Two Worlds **

**Chapter 1: Worlds Apart **

Kendall Knight sighed as he looked down at his math homework. All it was, was a bunch of jumbled numbers and letters. Kendall did not get algebra. He also did not understand how he would need it in the real world. Kendall attempted to do another problem when he heard his bedroom door open. Kendall didn't need to look to know who it was. He could tell who it was just by the way he walked.

"Hey babe," Kendall said without turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?" Dak asked as he walked over to Kendall.

"I just knew," Kendall said turning around to face his boyfriend of two years. He stood up and looked down at Dak. "I need a distraction from my homework," he said.

"Math again?" Dak asked as he met Kendall halfway with a brief kiss.

"Yep," Kendall said smiling. "let yourself in again?" he asked. Dak nodded his head grinning as he did so. Kendall leaned in and kissed Dak on the lips again. Kendall didn't feel the spark he used to feel, but he couldn't bring himself to break up with Dak. He didn't want to hurt him. Dak didn't seem to notice. Maybe it was just a phase and Kendall would get the spark back. He really did care about Dak. Kendall pushed Dak back towards his bed, Dak sat down pulling Kendall with him.

"Kendall Donald Knight," his mother, Jennifer Knight yelled. Kendall sighed and pulled away from Dak.

"I'll be right back," Kendall said.

"Take you're time," Dak said smiling. Kendall jumped up and ran from his room. He made his way down to the kitchen where his mother and sister were sitting at the kitchen table.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I asked you to pick your sister up from school today," Jennifer said.

"No you said tomorrow," Kendall said quickly.

"No I said today," Jennifer said, "I had a job interview today," she said.

"You didn't miss it did you?" Kendall asked quickly, "I can pick up an extra shift at work if I have to," he said quickly.

"No I made it, but I got a call from Katie afterwards asking where you were," Jennifer said.

"I am so sorry Katie," Kendall said turning to his sister. He really did think it was supposed to be tomorrow. "I thought it was tomorrow," he said.

"Go back to doing you're homework and tell Dak not to distract you or he has to leave," Jennifer said.

"Can he distract me when I finish?" Kendall asked.

"Only when you are done with you're homework," Jennifer said.

"Fine," Kendall said. He turned around and slowly made his way back up to his room.

Kendall knew if he did his homework fast enough he and Dak would get some time to fool around before he had to work. Kendall worked at a local supermarket. He worked there because his mother had a hard time finding jobs that paid enough to get by. She paid the bills and Kendall bought the groceries. He got things that most people took for granted. Sometimes they didn't have much food and Kendall wouldn't eat. He would make sure his mother and sister were fed over him. Dak noticed and forced the blonde to eat sometimes. Kendall only cared about making sure his mother and sister didn't go hungry.

Kendall walked into his room and saw Dak sitting on his bed. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Mom says no fooling around until I get my homework done," Kendall said looking over his shoulder.

"Fine," Dak stood up and walked over to Kendall. "Need help?" he asked.

"It's algebra what do you think?" Kendall asked. Dak laughed and pulled Kendall's chair out and sat himself in the blondes lap. "Comfortable?" Kendall asked as he placed his hands on Dak's hips.

"Very," Dak said.

"Well now we don't want you uncomfortable now do we?" Kendall asked.

"It's easy," Dak said. He started to talk and Kendall couldn't help but think about what he had to do. His mother was falling behind on the bills again and those needed to be paid. They would have to find another way to get groceries. Maybe, Gustavo would give him the extra produce again. He knew he couldn't keep depending on the kind man, but he didn't have a choice.

"Kendall are you listening to me?" Dak asked after awhile.

"Sorry," Kendall said, "I was thinking about what we're gonna do this week about food," he admitted.

"That bad?" Dak asked looking down at Kendall.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "but let's get my homework done and maybe we can get some alone time in before I have to go to work," Kendall said.

"When do you have to go to work," Dak asked.

"Five thirty," Kendall said.

"That gives us a half hour to get you're work done," Dak said, "and after that we'll get a half hour of us time," he said. Kendall grinned at that.

"It you want that alone time you should really help me," Kendall said.

"Pay attention then," Dak said.

"I can't make any promises," Kendall teased.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kevin Knight sighed as he walked down the long hallway to his room. He had just gotten some 'good news' as his father put it. He didn't think it was good news at all. He didn't want to be forced into a marriage. He wanted to fall in love, as silly as it sounds. He wanted to be with someone out of love. Kevin walked into his room and saw his two best friends, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia sitting on the couch in his room. They were talking and laughing at some stupid joke Carlos had just said. Kevin loved his friends dearly.

James was like Kevin from a high class family. James' dad worked with Kevin's dad actually at his law firm. James dad was the man who won the cases and he traveled often out of town to meet with potential clients when he wasn't busy with a case. Kevin and James had been friends since they were very little. They had known each other their whole lives. Carlos was from a rich family, but he wasn't taught in the same high class James and Kevin were. He did pick up quick though. Kevin and James had met Carlos on their first day of high school. They all went to Dayton Boys Academy. After that they all became friends. As the last three years went by they became closer friends.

"Hey Kev," James said looking up at him. "What did you're dad want?" he asked.

"He's still forcing me to marry," Kevin said as he walked over to his bed.

"But you're gay," Carlos said.

"Thank you captain obvious," Kevin said as he fell onto his bed. "It's some guy," he said.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"Logan Mitchell," Kevin said.

"That nerd who takes all those AP classes?" James asked.

"Yes," Kevin said, "apparently his dad's law firm will merge with my dad's if we get married," he said.

"Are you serious?" Carlos asked.

"No I am making this all up," Kevin snapped annoyed. Carlos hung his head looking away from Kevin.

"So, when are you two gonna officially meet?" James asked.

"Later tonight at dinner," Kevin said, "they are coming over and my dad said if you two are staying you need to look you're best," he said.

"We can handle that," James said.

"Yeah, we'll just go change in our rooms," Carlos said. Kevin laughed and shook his head. James and Carlos were over at his house constantly, because their parents were almost always out of town. They practically lived with Kevin. They even had their own rooms.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kendall ran down the street to the Rocque Supermarket. He was late for work. He had gotten distracted by Dak. He had managed to finish his homework and Dak rewarded him. He had barely had time to grab his jacket and his hat as he ran out the door yelling his good byes to his mother, Katie, and Dak. Kendall was cursing himself as he entered the store. He made his way to the back where Kelly Wainwright was getting ready for her shift as well. Kelly Wainwright was a twenty two year old trying to make her way through college and one of Kendall's friends at the supermarket.

"You're late," Kelly said without turning to look at him.

"I know, I know," Kendall said as he shed his jacket and threw it into his locker. He left his beanie on. "Gustavo doesn't know does he?" he asked as he grabbed his smock.

"Oh I know alright," a voice said from behind Kendall.

"Gustavo," Kendall said turning around to face his boss.

"Look Kendall I can't keep turning a blind eye to you being late all the time," Gustavo said.

"Don't fire me please I need this job," Kendall said, "dock my pay or anything, but don't fire me," he said desperate.

"I am not gonna fire you," Gustavo said.

"Thank you," Kendall said. He knew Gustavo knew about his living arrangement. He knew the blonde went without eating sometimes.

"Just get to work," Gustavo said, "you're both on cash registers," he said to Kendall and Kelly. They both nodded and left the room. They walked up front to the checkout area. There was a total of ten checkout counters. Three were in use at the moment.

"About time," A voice said catching Kendall's attention. Kendall looked up and saw his best friend Camille Roberts.

"I am taking over for you?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Camille said.

"Sorry, I was doing my homework and Dak showed up and I got distracted," Kendall said as he walked over to her.

"Whatever, I did my till and everything is set for you," Camille said smiling at him. She walked past him and Kendall took his spot at the cash register. Camille said good bye to Kelly and left. Kendall was leaning against the wall when someone walked up to him and set a bottle of soda and a bag of chips down on the conveyer belt. Kendall quickly rang the items up and looked up to see Dak standing before him smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"My mom wanted some chips and the soda's for me," Dak said pulling a ten dollar bill out of his wallet. "And you forgot this," he said fishing something out of his pocket. He held up Kendall's out of date cell phone. It was out of date, but it still worked for the blonde and he was ok with that.

"Thanks," Kendall said taking his phone. He gave Dak his change.

"Call me when you're shift is done and I can give you a ride home," Dak said.

"I am perfectly capable of walking home Dak," Kendall said.

"Not in the dark," Dak said.

"I've done it before," Kendall said.

"Kendall quit being stubborn," Dak said, "I just worry about you now just call me after you're shift," he said.

"Dak I can walk home on my own," Kendall said.

"I'll make sure he calls you Dak," Kelly said from the cash register next to them. "And if he doesn't I will," she said.

"Thanks Kelly," Dak said, "Kendall I just don't want you getting hurt," he said.

"Fine," Kendall sighed. "I'll call you," he said.

"Good boy," Dak teased earning a playful glare from Kendall. Dak grabbed his things from Kendall and left the store. Kendall watched him leave. He knew Dak only meant well, but he could take care of himself.

"Kendall he only worries because he cares," Kelly said.

"I know, I know," Kendall said, "but it's not like I haven't walked home at night before," he said.

"I know, but it only takes one time for something bad to happen," Kelly said, "do you really want to risk leaving you're mother and sister alone?" she asked.

"No," Kendall said.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kevin looked at himself in his floor length mirror. He had to look his best to impress Mr. Mitchell. He knew Logan wouldn't care what he looked like. They didn't have a say in this matter. Kevin was wearing a white button up dress shirt and a black tie. He had black pants on and matching black shoes and socks. He looked perfect. He grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair. Kevin sighed as he sat down on his bed.

James and Carlos walked into his room without even knocking. He was used to it by now. That's just how they were. Carlos was wearing all black except his tie was white. James was wearing a brown button up and black pants and shoes. He wore no tie.

"James," Kevin said.

"Your dad already saw us and said we were good to go," James said.

"You can't ruin this dinner," Kevin said.

"We know," Carlos said.

"I will murder you both is you ruin this," Kevin said, "I may not want to marry him, but I know my place," he said.

"That's noble of you Kev," James said, "I'd never be able to go through with this if it were me," he said.

"Like I said I know my place," Kevin said.

"Come on they should be here soon," Carlos said. Kevin nodded and followed James and Carlos out of his room. The walked down the long hall to the top of the stairs. They stopped when they heard voices coming up from down stairs.

"But, dad why do I have to do this?" a familiar voice asked. Kevin recognized it as Logan Mitchell.

"Because this marriage would be good not only for the community but show that not only do I support my son but his right to marry," came the voice of David Mitchell.

"Isn't the point of the law for gay marriage to be about me marrying who I want?" Logan asked.

"That is beside the point," David said, "now you are going to sit through this dinner and get to know Kevin," he said.

"Dad I go to school with him," Logan said, "I already know him and his friends. They're morons and I don't want to be seen with them," he said.

"Logan enough," David said.

"Sirs this way to the dining room," Kevin's butler Harrison said. The listened for the footsteps to fade before going down stairs. They made their way to the dining room where Kenneth, David, and Logan were already talking.

"Boys," Kenneth said once he saw them. "David this is my son Kevin, and his friends James Diamond and Carlos Garcia," he said.

"Hello boys," David said.

"Boys this is David Mitchell and his youngest son Logan," Kenneth said.

"It's nice to meet you," Kevin said to David. "It's good seeing you again Logan," he added giving the brunette his charming smile.

"You too Kevin," Logan said smiling slightly.

The small group sat down for dinner and ate. David and Kenneth talked about what their plans for the joint partnership would be. Kevin, James, and Carlos all talked and laughed while Logan sat watching them.

"What's the matter Logan cat caught your tongue?" Kevin asked after awhile through a mouthful of food.

"Charming," Logan said looking Kevin up and down. "First it's not polite to talk with you're mouthful, and secondly you're not including me in your conversation with your buffoons," he said, "I mean friends," he corrected himself quickly.

"Ok look we get it you don't like us," James started looking at Kenneth and David who were too busy with their conversation to notice the boys. "but, we're going to have to learn to like one another," he said.

"As much as I hate it admit it, James is right," Kevin said.

"Fine," Logan said, "I guess I don't really have a choice now do I," he said.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kendall sighed as he stood outside Rocque Supermarket. He was waiting for Dak to come and pick him up. He wanted to get home so he could go to bed. He looked over his shoulder and saw the graveyard employees. He felt bad for them. He didn't understand why Gustavo wanted to be open so late at night. He also knew what they were going threw. He took the graveyard shift sometimes. When he needed extra cash he would ask Gustavo for more shifts. Dak finally pulled up in his car. Kendall smiled and walked around the car and got in.

"I was starting to think you were never gonna show up," Kendall said smiling.

"Nothing could keep me from you," Dak said smiling.

"You're so sweet," Kendall said sarcastically which had the two laughing.

"Seriously though, my mom had like twenty questions about where I was going," Dak said, "sorry," he said as he pulled out into the street again.

"It's ok," Kendall said.

"So, how was work?" Dak asked casually.

"Boring," Kendall said, "this guy tried giving me an expired coupon. I had to call Gustavo in and he settled things and the guy left, other than that nothing really happened." he said.

"Sounds fun," Dak said, "I don't know why your working full time though," he said looking over at Kendall.

"I need to," Kendall said.

"No you don't," Dak said.

"Yes I do," Kendall said, "my mom is falling behind on the bills again and we need food," he said.

"Look Kendall I know money is tight right now, but you're mom's the one who should be working. I admire you for taking a job, but you're working yourself to death," Dak said.

"I am only trying to help my mom and sister," Kendall said, "I don't want them to go hungry," he said.

"While you starve yourself?" Dak asked. "Face it Kendall you're driving yourself to an early grave and your mother and Katie would agree with me," he said.

"You've talked with them about this?" Kendall asked slowly.

"Yes, Kendall they're worried about you," Dak said as he pulled into Kendall's driveway. He turned his car off and turned to the blonde. He stopped him from getting out of the car. "Kendall I know you only want to help others, but you need to take care of yourself," Dak said.

"Fine, I'll work on it," Kendall sighed. He knew Dak was right. He didn't need to be working himself so hard. Dak leaned in and pecked Kendall on the lips.

"Sleep tight Ken," Dak said.

"I'll try," Kendall said as he got out of the car. He started for the door. He heard Dak start his car only for it to stall and shut off. He tried a few times and it wouldn't start. Kendall turned around and looked at Dak. He gestured for him to get out of the car. Dak got out of the car.

"It won't start," he said.

"The battery is probably dead," Kendall said, "come on you can stay the night here," he said walking over to Dak. "I can probably get you a new battery tomorrow and fix it," Kendall said.

"My personal grease monkey," Dak said smiling.

"You know it," Kendall said grinning. He grabbed his hand and led him inside. "You'll need to call your mom and let her know and I'll let my mom know as well," he said.

"Kendall is that you?" Jennifer asked as she walked down the stairs. "Dak," she said when she saw him.

"My car won't start," Dak said.

"Can he stay here?" Kendall asked.

"I was about to call my mom and let her know," Dak said.

"Please mom, he lives all the way across town and he can't walk alone this late at night," Kendall said.

"Ken," Dak began.

"Don't start," Kendall said. Dak closed his mouth and looked away from Kendall.

"As long as your mom knows I don't have a problem," Jennifer said.

"Thanks mom," Kendall said. He grabbed Dak's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"That means sleeping and nothing else," Jennifer said.

"We know," Kendall said.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kevin sighed as he walked into his room. David and Logan had left. He had talked to his dad after David and Logan left. He had explained that he would try to win Logan over. He knew it was what was best for his dad. He understood that this marriage was important. He wasn't going to do anything to ruin this for his dad.

Kevin walked over to his window and sat down on the bench below it. He sat there and looked up at the night sky. He wished that somehow he had a different life. He hated that he had had everything handed to him. He wanted to be able to work for what he wanted. He didn't want to marry Logan at all. He wanted to fall in love.

A soft knock at his door brought him from his thoughts. Kevin sighed and heaved himself up. He walked over to his door and opened it. He saw Carlos and James standing there in the pajamas.

"Come in," Kevin said stepping aside for them. They walked into Kevin's room and walked over to the closet. They grabbed the spare blankets from the closet.

"So what do you guys think of Logan," Kevin asked as he sat down on the couch.

"He seems to hate us," Carlos said.

"I think he'll be a challenge," James said, "but you're gonna have to get him to like you at least," he said.

"I know that," Kevin said, "which is why I think we need to start hanging out with him," he said.

"No," James said.

"We have to," Kevin said, "it'll get him used to us and maybe we can get him to open up," he said.

"I agree," Carlos said, "the more we get him to like us the better it will be for Kev when they have to get married," he said. Kevin cringed at that and looked away from his friends. He understood that he had to marry Logan, but he still didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting & A Bet

**Ok I'd like to thank,** _sylarbadass, Rhett9, rawbbles, Scarlett, animelover5000, IceRush, and Xbigtimerusherx_ **for all your lovely reviews. I hope this is good. I don't know how I feel about this, but I wanted to post this. **

_**Also My posts are gonna be scattered I am going through some personal things with my family. I am wokring it out with them, but I've been through a lot these last few days. I am gonna try to keep writing, but there's a lot going on right now.**_

**Chapter 2: The Meeting & A Bet**

Kendall sighed as he walked down the isles of Rocque Supermarket. He was making sure everything was in place and the labels were showing. He was just doing inventory and stock today. He knew the longer he took the more money he would get. He also still wanted to get it done in a timely manner. He knew Gustavo would question him if he took too long.

"Kendall's taking so long," Dak asked as he walked down the isle towards the blonde. "you said be here at three to get you and it's almost four," he said.

"Sorry, it took a little longer than I thought it would," Kendall said, "I am just making sure everything's fine and then I am gonna clock out," he said.

"Ok, but hurry please I can only find ways to entertain myself for so long," Dak said, "mind out of the gutter," he added quickly as Kendall smiled.

"Ten minutes," Kendall said.

"Ten minutes or I leave and you are walking home," Dak threatened as he walked back down the isle. Kendall quickly finished what he was doing. He made his way to the back and threw his smock into his locker. He grabbed his jacket and turned around. He saw Camille come into the back room.

"Shouldn't you've been done almost an hour ago?" She asked.

"I am done now," Kendall said as he slipped his jacket on. "I'll see you tomorrow in school?" he asked.

"Duh," Camille said causing Kendall to laugh.

"By Cam," Kendall said.

"By Ken-dull," Camille said laughing. Kendall waved at her as he ran out the door. He didn't want to keep Dak waiting much longer. He didn't want to start another fight with him. Kendall ran out the door and spotted Dak leaning against his car on the other side of the street.

"About time," Dak said smiling.

"How much time do I have left over?" Kendall asked.

"If I stuck to the ten minutes I gave you should have left like two minutes ago," Dak said.

"Sorry," Kendall said walking across the street. He stopped in front of Dak. "I tried to hurry," he said.

"I know and that's what counts," Dak said. He took a step closer to Kendall and pecked him on the lips. "Come on let's go," he said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"So did you finish your homework yet?" Dak asked.

"No, I was wondering if you could help me," Kendall said, "I just don't get algebra," he added looking out the window.

"Hey it's ok," Dak said reaching over and grabbing Kendall's hand, "I am glad to help," he said as he gave Kendall's hand a gentle squeeze. They rode in silence to Kendall's house. They both got out and made their way up to the house. They both walked inside and heard the TV blaring in the living room.

"Katie," Kendall hollered. The TV volume turned down.

"Yes," Katie called.

"What have I told you about turning the TV up like that?" Kendall asked as he walked down the hall to the living room with Dak behind him.

"To not to," Katie said smiling innocently at her brother.

"Yes and you need to keep it down now so I can get my homework done," KEndall said.

"Why is Dak here then?" Katie asked looking at the brunette.

"I am helping him with his algebra," Dak said, "everything else he gets but algebra is his worst enemy," he said.

"Shut up," Kendall said playfully hitting Dak on the arm. He then turned back to Katie.

"We're going to be upstairs," Kendall said, "so please keep the volume down," he said.

"Ok, but if you guys start doing more than homework I am turning it up," Katie said earning a blush from both Kendall and Dak.

"Come on," Kendall said grabbing Dak's hand and leading him up stairs. They both settled into Kendall's room. Kendall was sitting at his desk while Dak was sitting on his bed on the other side of the desk. "Wait don't you have tutoring today?" Kendall asked.

"Tomorrow," Dak said.

"Oh right," Kendall said as he got his algebra homework out. He and Dak got to work. Dak explained the thermos he needed and tried his best to show Kendall what to do and not do the work for him.

AN hour later Kendall seemed to be getting the hang of it and declared a study break.

"No way," Dak said, "you still have thirty problems to go," he said.

"But I did thirty of them already," Kendall said, "I am half way done and I need a break," he said.

"Kendall," Dak said as Kendall stood up from his desk. He walked around his desk and fell onto his bed behind Dak. Dak let out a squeak as Kendall grabbed him from behind and pulled him down over him. "Kendall," Dak said trying to be stern with the blonde.

"What?" Kendall asked innocently. He looked at Dak who was laying across his stomach. Dak moved so he was over the blonde's lap and Kendall sat up. He looked down at Dak. "I said I want a study break," he said as he leaned down and kissed Dak. Dak sat up and positioned him self in Kendall's lap.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kevin, James, and Carlos all laughed as they made their way into Kevin's room. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw someone waiting for them. They all looked at the guest.

"James, Carlos could you guys give me a minute alone with Logan," Kevin asked. James and Carlos nodded before they left. "So Logan to what do I owe this surprise visit," Kevin asked looking the brunette up and down. He was still wearing his school uniform.

"My dad thinks it's time we start spending time together outside from school," Logan said, "I mean we've been engaged for a month and he wants us to get to know one another better. He think I should come over here a few times a week," he said.

"A call would have sufficed," Kevin said.

"I tried, but you don't answer your cell phone," Logan said, "I called like five times," he said. Kevin looked at Logan for a second before he reached into his pocket and pulled his cell phone out. It wasn't his phone.

"James," Kevin shouted. He walked over to his bedroom door and opened it. James and Carlos both fell forward into his room. "Where's my phone?" he asked looking at James.

"Uh," James said as he scrambled to his feet. He reached into his pocket and pulled Kevin's cell phone out. Kevin took his phone from James and turned it on. He then turned back to Logan.

"I am sorry, James is an idiot," Kevin said.

"I just thought I'd let you know that my dad thinks it's a good idea we get to know one another," Logan said, "I may not like this but I know it's what we have to do. I will be over on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays," he said.

"You have a schedule already worked out?" Kevin asked.

"I have tutoring on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Logan said, "I don't get tutored I help students from the public school across town," he added quickly.

"You are such a nerd," James said.

"I like helping others," Logan said, "I'd offer to help you guys improve you're grades but then that'd imply I actually like you all," he said. He started for the door. "I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"You can come home with us after school if you'd like," Kevin offered.

"Sit in a car with you three no thanks," Logan said, "I'll drive thanks," he said. He pushed past Carlos and James and left.

"Well, he's pleasant," James said looking to the door that Logan had just walked out of.

"If that was pleasant I wonder what's he like when he's angry or something like that," Carlos said laughing.

"Taking my phone again wasn't funny," Kevin said as he looked at his phone and saw he had five missed calls from Logan.

"Sorry, I thought you'd notice a lot sooner than that," James said.

"So now we're going to have to hang out with him?" Carlos asked, "I mean outside of school," he added.

"Yes, and you two are going to be nice or you're going to go home," Kevin threatened.

"We practically live here," James said.

"Yes, but I have to get Logan to like me somewhat," Kevin said.

"That's never gonna happen," James said.

"It will," Kevin said, "I hope," he added. He knew how much this meant to his father. He shook his head. He started for the door. He needed to clear his head.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I need to be alone right now," Kevin said.

"Ok, we'll let you're dad know you went out then," James said.

"Thanks," Kevin said as he left his room.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kendall sighed as he sat alone in his room. It was Tuesday and he had the day off from work. Dak had tutoring at his house. He was getting tutored because he needed help in other subjects and he could afford it. Kendall wished he could afford a tutor like Dak. Dak's tutor was some rich kid from the prep school across town. Kendall's other friends Camille Roberts and Jo Taylor were busy as well. Kendall didn't mind though. He had some time to himself for once. Kendall shook his head and decided to got for a walk. He stood up and walked down from his room. He grabbed his jacket and walked into the living room where Katie was sitting.

"Hey I'm going for a walk," Kendall said.

"Kay," Katie called after him.

Kendall left the house and started for the park in the center of town. He liked to go there to just think sometimes. Kendall shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked down the street. He kept his eyes down as he walked. He knew he didn't look the best. He was sure most people probably thought he was homeless.

Kendall made his way to the park. He started walking through the park. He made his way towards the center of the park. He just needed to walk and get rid of some of his worries for a bit. This was always the perfect place for that. Kendall put his head down and walked through the park. He knew most people here weren't like him. They had money and he didn't. He could tell just by the way they dressed. Kendall didn't dress like any of them. His sneakers were worn out and two years old. His jeans were bought from a thrift store and his shirts were old and worn out. He didn't mind though. He knew it was the price to pay in the bad economy. He slowly made his way through the park. He was just wondering around.

He wasn't really paying mind to where he was going. He was just taking the path he normally took. He knew this park by heart. He knew which paths to take, where all the snack vendors were. He knew this park like the back of his hand. He was too busy thinking that he didn't see the person ahead of him walking at him. Before he knew it was on the ground. He looked up as the other person yelled at him.

"Hey watch where your…" the stranger trailed off as they locked eyes.

Kendall's eyes went wide as he looked at this stranger. It was like looking in a mirror. The stranger had the same blonde hair as him and the same green eyes as him as well. They looked a like in almost everyway. They both slowly stood up never taking their eyes off one another.

"You look just like me," Kendall said after a few seconds.

"And you look like me," the stranger said, "I'm Kevin by the way," he said.

"Kendall," Kendall said. The two stood there looking at one another for a minute. "What's your last name?" Kendall asked.

"Knight and yours," Kevin said.

"Knight," Kendall said.

"This is freaky," Kevin said slowly as he continued to stare at Kendall. Kendall walked over to a bench and sat down. Kevin followed him.

"How old are you?" Kendall asked.

"Eighteen," Kevin said slowly.

"Me too," Kendall said looking at Kevin like he was some weird alien. This was starting to creep him out just a bit. He had only want to go for a walk and maybe if he had enough money buy a pretzel or something. He hadn't eaten all day and he was hungry.

"When's your birthday?" Kevin asked.

"November second," Kendall said.

"I don't want to copy you but that's my birthday too," Kevin said.

"Let me guess you have a dad but no mother right?" Kendall asked realizing what was going on.

"Yeah, and you have a mother and no father?" Kevin asked catching on as well.

"We're twins," Kendall said slowly.

"Gotta be," Kevin said.

"Why didn't mom ever tell me?" Kendall asked himself. This was huge and not something you kept from your son.

"I don't know, but dad never told me either," Kevin said.

"I've always wanted a twin though," Kendall said, "you know someone to switch places with and confuse people," he said.

"This is just odd," Kevin said.

"I know, you hear about things like this, but you never expect it to happen to you," Kendall said.

"So how long have you lived in Sherwood?" Kevin asked.

"My whole life and you," Kendall said.

"Me too," Kevin said, "I live on the north end," he said.

"Ah a rich boy," Kendall said nodding his head. "No wonder we never met. I bet you go to Dayton right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said.

"I live on the south side of town," Kendall said, "the neighborhood is nice, but we are barely getting by," he said.

"We?" Kevin asked, "you and mom?" he asked.

"And Katie," Kendall said.

"Katie?" Kevin asked.

"My sister," Kendall said, "our sister," he corrected himself quickly. He still found it weird that he and Kevin were twins. There was no denying it though. They were too alike. Kendall even noticed that they were sitting the same way.

"We have a sister?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, Katie," Kendall said, "she's fifteen," he said.

"I've always wanted a sibling," Kevin said, "I mean I've had James but a sibling would've been nice," he said looking down at his hands.

"You sound unhappy," Kendall said, "I thought rich people were supposed to be happy," he said.

"It's just looking back now my life isn't turning out like I thought it would," Kevin said.

"How so?' Kendall asked.

"Well with the new gay marriage bill I thought I would have the freedom to marry who I want but dad is forcing me to marry this guy so he can merge with the guy's father's law firm," Kevin said.

"You're gay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, that doesn't bother you does it?" Kevin asked.

"Nope if it did I'd be a hypocrite," Kendall said laughing, "I have a boyfriend," he added.

"Oh, do you love him?" Kevin asked.

"I used to," Kendall admitted, "I mean I still care for him, but like you said life just doesn't turn out the way you want," he said.

"You're doing yourself no good if you keep stringing him along," Kevin said.

"I loved him once and maybe I can love him again," Kendall said shrugging, "you know you have nothing to complain about though. You're rich while I don't know when my next meal is gonna come or if the power bill has been paid. You live the life of luxury," he said shaking his head.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Kevin said.

"I haven't eaten in three days because money is so tight," Kendall said.

"I'm not happy," Kevin said.

"Boo hoo you poor rich boy," Kendall said.

"You wouldn't last one week as me," Kevin said.

"You wouldn't last a day," Kendall said.

"Wanna bet?" Kevin challenged.

"Fine," Kendall said, "we trade places and no one will ever know," he said.

"We have to talk more about our lives before we switch," Kevin said.

"Yeah if I didn't tell you my life it'd be like throwing you to sharks," Kendall said nodding his head in agreement.

"When do you have free time?" Kevin asked.

"I work everyday after school this week starting tomorrow, but I have free time on Saturday," Kendall said.

"Work?" Kevin asked.

"I bet you've never worked a day in your life," Kendall said.

"Nope," Kevin said.

"This is gonna be fun," Kendall said.

"So we'll meet here on Saturday?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head. They sat there for a moment before Kendall's stomach rumbled. Kendall sighed and stood up. He fished his wallet out of his pocket and poured the loose change he had into his hand. He started to count it. He didn't have enough to buy what he wanted. "I have to go," he said.

"Kendall," Kevin said standing up, "let me buy you coffee," he said.

"I don't need your charity," Kendall said looking at Kevin.

"No, I want to get to know you a little better before we leave," Kevin said, "besides we have to agree on a place and time to meet up," he said.

"Fine," Kendall said giving into his hunger. He hadn't eaten in three days because money was tight and he was making sure his mother and sister had enough food. He didn't eat at school because the food was disgusting. He was so hungry and Kevin was offering to buy him food so he had to say yes.

"Come on I know this nice little place just on the other side of the park," Kevin said. Kendall nodded and followed Kevin through the park to the north side. This park was in the center of town and Kendall had never really been to this part of town before. It was so different.

"This place looks nice," Kendall said looking down at his clothes.

"Here," Kevin said. He shed his jacket and handed it to Kendall. Kendall slipped it on knowing it would make him look a little nicer.


	3. Chapter 3: Different Lives

**Ok I'd like to thank,** _sylarbadass, Rhett9, Scarlett, TidusGT, Xbigtimerusherx, rawbbles, GUP21, anon, and IceRush _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 3: Different Lives**

Kendall sighed as he walked down the hall to his next class. He was pretty invisible at school. He didn't get teased anymore for the way he dressed. Dak, Jo, and Camille made sure of that. They kept the bullies off Kendall's case and he was thankful for that. People pretty much just left him alone. Once in awhile a kid picked on him, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Kendall," Dak said as he ran up to the blonde.

"What's up?" Kendall said as he continued walking.

"Look," Dak said thrusting a piece of paper in Kendall's face. Kendall grabbed the paper and looked at it. It was Dak's latest chemistry test.

"You got an A?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I've been getting tutored and it's paying off," Dak said proudly.

"I'll say you went from a D to an A," Kendall said as he pulled Dak into a hug.

"Ok break it up you two," Jo said as she and Camille walked up to them.

"Dak got an A on his last Chem. test," Kendall said holding out the paper to Jo. Jo took it and looked it over before handing it to Camille. "I am so proud of him," Kendall said placing his arm around Dak. He smiled at Dak who blushed red.

"Wow your tutoring has paid off," Camille said.

"I know," Dak said. He took his test back from Camille as the warning bell rang.

"Shit I am gonna be late," Kendall said as he took off running leaving his friends behind.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kevin sighed as he followed James and Carlos upstairs to his room. They had just gotten home from school and Logan would be over soon. They had set up a nice routine. Logan would come over after school on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and hang out with the Kevin. Logan would sit in the corner reading or doing his homework while Kevin, James, and Carlos talked. As long as they seemed to be spending time together their fathers were happy. That was what they were doing. They stilled hated one another though.

"So my parents are coming home this weekend," Carlos said as they walked into Kevin's room.

"Mine are too," James said.

"Does that mean you two will be gone all weekend?" Kevin asked as he walked over to his bed. He sat down while James pulled his desk chair up to him and sat down in front of him. Carlos fell into his beanbag chair next to Kevin's bed.

"Yes," James said.

"Yeah my mom wants me home on Friday," Carlos said.

"Finally I'll get some alone time," Kevin said.

"Yeah," James said, "I mean I can stay if you want," James offered.

"Hell no," Kevin said quickly, "I am gonna take advantage of my alone time, don't even think of coming over this weekend you two," he said.

"I think he wants us gone," Carlos said to James.

"I do," Kevin said.

"You are so nice," James said.

"Hey, you two are going to be gone and I am gonna take advantage of that," Kevin said. He was glad they were going to be gone this weekend. He wouldn't have to trick them into leaving so he could have Kendall come over. He knew his dad was going to be out of town also. He had a case he needed to get that was out of town. He would be gone all weekend. This was easier then he thought it would be.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's open," Kevin said. The door opened and Logan walked into the room. He didn't say anything to the guys like usual. He just walked over to his usual spot by the window and pulled a book out and started reading.

"So what are you going to do this weekend then Kev?" Carlos asked ignoring the brunette in the corner who was ignoring them in return.

"With you guys gone?" Kevin asked looking at his friends, "absolutely nothing," he said.

"Lazy ass," James said laughing.

"Thank you," Kevin said.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kendall sighed as he walked into the park. This was where he and Kevin had agreed to meet up. He wasn't so sure about this. He had blown Dak off to do this. He hoped Dak wouldn't be too mad. He would have to make it up to him tonight. Tomorrow would be the big switch and Kendall would be living the big life. Kendall shook his head and made his way to the center of the park. He and Kevin had been texting and calling each other throughout the week, but today they were going to make sure they had their stories straight. Kendall looked up and saw Kevin sitting on a bench waiting for him.

"Kevin," Kendall said getting his attention.

"Hey," Kevin said standing up. "Dad is out and the guys are gone I think we should take this to my place," he said.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Come on my car is this way," Kevin said. Kendall nodded his head and followed Kevin through the park.

"You have you're license don't you?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I know how to drive," Kendall said, "I've got a few strike on me though for speeding," he added.

"Of course," Kevin said.

"I don't have a car so I don't drive much unless it's my mom's car to the store or to pick up Katie," Kendall said as they approached a black Audi. "An Audi?" Kendall asked his jaw nearly dropped.

"Yep, had her since I was sixteen," Kevin said as he got in. Kendall walked over to the passengers side and got in as well.

"So, what are mom and Katie like?" Kevin asked as they drove to his house. Kendall told Kevin all about their mother and Katie. Kendall then got talking about the dog they had had at one point. He was just talking about his life in general when they pulled up to Knight Manor.

"This is your house?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," Kevin said.

"This is gonna be easy," Kendall said.

"It's not as easy as you think," Kevin said as he pulled into the garage. They got out of the car and Kendall looked around the big garage. There were lots of cars. Kendall looked around in awe.

"Their dads," Kevin said, "we work on them together sometimes though," he said.

"You work on cars?" Kendall asked turning to look at Kevin. Kevin nodded his head. Kendall had not expected that. He had thought

"Let's go in side and I can give you a tour and then we can talk some more," Kevin said. They two walked inside and Kevin gave Kendall a tour. He showed him almost every room in the house.

"Are you sure we're the only two here?" Kendall asked.

"No, our butler Harrison is here," Kevin said, "but he's cleaning right now so let's go to my room and we can talk more," he said.

"You have a butler to do the cleaning for you?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Kevin said.

"What do you do around here then?" Kendall asked as they walked into Kevin's room. Kendall's jaw dropped. "This is twice the size of my room," he said as he looked around.

"Really?" Kevin asked.

"Having second thoughts?" Kendall asked.

"Nope," Kevin said. "now come sit," he said walking over to the couch and sitting down. The two sat down and started talking once more. They continued to tell each other about themselves and their everyday lives.

Kevin told Kendall about his school and his class schedule. He told Kendall not to worry that he had every class with James and Carlos. He told Kendall about his daily routine at the house and what he did around the house. He helped Harrison when James and Carlos weren't around, but he didn't know how to do laundry. He told about the games he played on his Xbox. Kendall had played the games with Dak on his Xbox so he was decent. Kevin told him about school and what teachers expect from him there. He then told Kendall about their father and the guy he was being forced to marry.

"Wait he's forcing you to marry him?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said, "we don't have to get married for a few years, but we're going to get married," he said.

"And his name is Logan Mitchell," Kendall said. He couldn't help but think he had heard that name somewhere before. It sounded familiar.

"His dad owns a law firm in town and dad wants to merge with him," Kevin said.

"So what's Logan like?" Kendall asked. He wanted to know as much as possible about Logan, James, and Carlos. Kevin had told him everything about his friends already. He seemed hesitant about talking about Logan for some reason.

"Logan's a smart guy," Kevin said, "he's got two older brothers, and they are both in college already. Luca the oldest is at Princeton and gonna graduate this year. His other brother Mika is attending Yale," he said.

"I asked about Logan," Kendall said.

"You need to know this, because it goes back to him," Kevin said. Kendall nodded his head and listened to what Kevin had to say. "Anyways Logan is close with his brothers and they talk all the time. Logan is just like them, he's smart and on track to get into Harvard when he graduates. He wants to be a doctor, but if we're going to get married I don't know what his plans for college are now," he said.

"He want's to be a doctor?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," Kevin said, "Mika and Luca support that, but his dad doesn't. His dad wants him to go into law and join his law firm," he said. Kendall nodded his head. "Oh and before I forget Logan comes over every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," he said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"His dad thinks it's best we get to know one another better," Kevin said.

"So, his dad runs a law firm?" Kendall asked, " It wouldn't be Mitchell and Powers, would it?" he asked.

"That would be the one," Kevin said.

"Mom works as a secretary there," Kendall said. He now knew where he had heard the name.

"What is mom like?" Kevin asked.

"She's great," Kendall said. He told Kevin all about Jennifer's caring nature and how she worked two jobs at the moment. Kendall then talked about Katie. She was a great kid, a little crazy at times but he loved her. He then told Kevin about his job and how to do everything Kendall did. He told him how to work the cash register and how to rotate stock and everything he would need to know. Kendall warned him that if he lost his job Kendall would murder him.

"Ok, so I think we're almost ready to switch," Kevin said.

"You can come over tomorrow," Kendall said, "mom will be working and Katie is at a friends all weekend," he said.

"We'll switch tomorrow," Kendall said. There was a knock at the door and before the two could react the door opened. The two froze.

"Master Kevin," Harrison said as he walked into the room. "Last call for laundry," he stopped when he saw Kendall and Kevin. He looked from one to the other before smiling. "Master Kendall I haven't seen you since you were just a little boy," he said looking at the two,

"Do I know you?" Kendall asked looking at the old butler.

"You probably don't remember me," Harrison said, "I'm not surprise the last time I saw you, you were only two and a half," he said.

"Right around the time Katie was born," Kendall said.

"Yep," Harrison said.

"What happened to mom and dad?" Kevin asked, "why did they split up and not tell us about one another," he said.

"They got into a terrible fight over how to raise you boys and Jennifer didn't like how he was treating you boys so she took Kendall and Katie and left," Harrison said, "she would've taken Kevin, but Kenneth talked her out of it," he said.

"So they just never told us?" Kendall asked. Harrison nodded his head.

"Can I ask what you're doing here now," Harrison asked.

"We met in the park a few days ago and we kind of came up with an idea to switch places to see how the others lives," Kendall said, "you're not going to tell on us are you?" he asked.

"You're secret is safe with me," Harrison said.

"All my dirty clothes are in the laundry room already," Kevin said remembering what the old butler had come in here for.

"Just checking," Harrison said. He turned and left the room.

The two continued to talk and get to know one another.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kendall sighed as he fell onto his bed. This would be the last time he slept on this bed for a month, or until Kevin broke down. They had agreed a month was long enough to get the gist of what the others life was like, and then they would come clean to their parents. They would tell them that they met in the park and ask questions.

Kendall was busy thinking about what he would do with his new found freedom soon. He wouldn't have to work. He could just lay about the mansion and be lazy for the first time in a long time. He had been working at Rocque Supermarket since he was fifteen. Before then he cleaned pools and mowed lawns for people. He had been working since he was ten. That was when things got bad for Jennifer. Kendall had learned to be independent when he was young. He had started taking care of Katie when he was only eight. Now, at eighteen years of age he was going to be living the easy life. Kendall smiled at that. He closed his eyes and thought about it. He was actually going to get the chance to be lazy. He hadn't had the chance in so long. Kendall was going to take advantage of it. Tomorrow after his morning shift he was heading home and he and Kevin were going to make the switch.

There was a knock at his door. Kendall groaned.

"It's open," he said. The door opened and Dak walked into the room. He seemed mad. "Hey Dak," Kendall said sitting up. He smiled at his pouting boyfriend.

"Don't hey Dak me," Dak said.

"I am sorry, but I just wanted to go to the park today, and I know you don't like to wander around aimlessly like I do," Kendall said standing up and walking over to Dak. "I was only thinking about your feelings," he said.

"You could have told me," Dak said glaring at Kendall.

"Then you would've insisted on coming, and I knew you don't like it. I didn't want you feeling obligated to keep me company," Kendall said.

"I hate that I can't stay mad at you," Dak said melting. Kendall smiled and pulled Dak to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I am just that charming," Kendall said cockily.

"Unfortunately," Dak said smiling. "So what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" he asked.

"Probably laying down after a hard morning of work," Kendall said.

"Want me to come over and help you relax afterwards," Dak asked, "I mean you're going to home alone so why not?" he asked.

"Tempting, but I think it's best you don't come over in case Katie comes home early," Kendall said.

"You turning down sex?" Dak asked.

"I just don't want to scar my little sister," Kendall said.

"Right as opposed to us doing it when she's here," Dak said. Kendall opened his mouth to retort, but stopped.

"Aren't you're grandparents coming up tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

"Shit I forgot about that," Dak said.

"So, I'll see you on Monday," Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Dak said hanging his head. Kendall laughed at that. He placed his hand on Dak's chin and lifted his head and pecked him on the lips.

"We're alone right now," Kendall said smiling.

"We are aren't we?" Dak asked looked at Kendall with a smirk.

"I want you on that bed right now," Kendall said, "I want you to fuck me," he said. Dak moaned at that and grabbed Kendall's hand and pulled him over to his bed.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kevin looked up at the house as he pulled his Audi up outside the house. It was definitely smaller than his house. He was excited about this. He was sure he could last longer than Kendall. They had agreed to only do this for as long as a month though. Kevin hoped no one would notice. He had learned a lot about Kendall he was sure he could pull this off. Kevin got out of his car and walked up to the door. He knocked and the door opened to reveal Kendall.

"Hey," Kevin said.

"Hey come in," Kendall said stepping aside. Kevin stepped into the house. Kendall quickly gave Kevin a tour and ended with his room. They talked a bit and Dak was brought up.

"Dak's great," Kendall said, "but we have an active sex life," he said.

"That could be a problem," Kevin said.

"Avoid him as much as you can, but I don't want to lose him," Kendall said, "he's all I have left that make me somewhat happy," he said.

"Fine, are you top or bottom?" Kevin asked.

"What does that have to-oh," Kendall said blushing. "Bottom," he said his face going redder. Kevin laughed at that. "What about you and your sex life?" Kendall asked.

"Don't have one my fiancés a prude," Kevin said.

"Which are you usually though?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Top, but for your sake I can keep up you're image," Kevin said. Kendall nodded his head.

Kendall looked around his room there wasn't much else he needed to tell Kevin. He had given him step by step instructions of where to go in school. He had told him what teachers expected of him. They had showed each other of pictures of everyone in their lives. Kendall felt ready to do the switch.

"I think we're ready," Kendall said.

"I think so too," Kevin said.

"Change and bring me your clothes," Kendall said pointing to his dresser. Kevin nodded and walked over to the dresser. He grabbed a change of clothes and went to the bathroom. Kendall took one last look around his room one last time. In just a little bit he would be living it up in a mansion. He was excited about this. Kevin returned and gave Kendall his clothes. Kendall changed and they exchanged their wallets and ID's. Kendall was glad they were both A positive blood type incase of emergencies.

"Well good luck," Kendall said, "you're gonna need it, my work schedule," he said.

"Is on your desk and you get a new one every Friday, but it mostly stays the same," Kevin said, "I've got this," he said.

"Ok, then," Kendall said. He held his hands out to Kevin. "All I need are your keys and I am gone," he said.

"Here you go," Kevin said handing his keys over. Kendall grinned and took the keys and left the house. He was looking forward to the next month. This was going to be a breeze.

**For those who noticed this is a submissive Kendall story, so that means only one thing and I bet you can guess what that means about Logie. **


	4. Chapter 4: New Lives

**Ok I'd like to thank,** _sylarbadass, Rhett9, rawbbles, suppressedanonymous, SpidermanInPlaid, Scarlett, Xbigtimerusherx, Ieeerr GUP21, IceRush, and TidusGT _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 4: New Lives**

Kendall was laying in Kevin's plush and comfy bed. He was enjoying this. He looked over at his alarm clock. It was almost six. Kendall was too excited about the switch to really sleep. He hoped he could pull this off. Kendall sighed and got out of the bed and started to get dressed. He wasn't excited about the school uniform, but he had to grin and bear it. The uniform consisted of a maroon blazer with black piping with the Dayton school crest embroiled on the right breast pocket, a white button up shirt, black slacks, black loafers, and red and black striped tie. Kendall shook his head and started getting dressed, when there was a knock at his door.

"Yes," Kendall said. The door opened and Harrison stepped in.

"You're up already?" Harrison asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "what's up," he said turning to the butler.

"You have a guests here to see you," Harrison said, "Do you need help with you're tie?" he asked pointing to the tie around Kendall's neck.

"Who's here and no I got it," Kendall said looking at the tie. It couldn't be that hard could it.

"James and Carlos," Harrison said, "and are you sure you don't need help. Kevin can't tie it the right way wither," he said.

"Ok maybe I need help," Kendall admitted. Harrison walked over to Kendall and helped tie his tie.

"There," Harrison said, "now get you're bag and let's go you're friends are waiting," he said. Kendall nodded and followed Harrison out of the room. He walked down the stairs and into the foyer. James and Carlos were standing there waiting for him.

"Hey guys," Kendall said. This was going to be the big test. He was going to have to fool these two. They knew Kevin the best. He was going to have to try his best to fool them.

"Have a nice week end sitting on you're butt doing nothing?" Carlos asked.

"Yep," Kendall said proudly.

"Boys I'll go get the town car ready," Harrison said, "breakfast is in the kitchen," he said.

"We'll be out in a bit," James said. The three then walked to the kitchen. There sitting on the counter was three plates with pancakes. There were bowls of toppings and a bottle of syrup. Kendall remembered Kevin telling him that he was allergic to strawberries so he steered clear of those and went for the blueberries and syrup. James and Carlos made their plates and the three started eating.

"So how was your guys weekend?" Kendall asked as he ate.

"Great," Carlos said, "my parents were home and they brought gifts from London again trying to make up for the fact that they were gone for two months," he said nodding his head.

"Mom was great, but dad seemed a little off," James said, "I think they're planning something that they haven't told me about," he said shaking his head.

"Spring break is coming up dude. They're probably planning a surprise for you," Carlos said.

"I never thought of that," James said.

"Of course you'd think it was something bad," Carlos said laughing, "but you it's probably not, right Kev," Carlos said turning to look at Kendall who had a mouthful of food. He simply nodded his head.

"See," Carlos said.

"If your parents were acting this way you'd be thinking the same thing," James said.

"True," Carlos said. Kendall and James laughed at that. The three finished eating. They all grabbed their bags and made their way out the door. Harrison was leaning against the car waiting for them. He opened the back door for them and they all slid in and started talking. Kendall let James and Carlos talk for the most part, but talked here and there to fit in.

They arrived at school and Kendall walked to Kevin's locker with James and Carlos. They were all right next to one another. It was something Kenneth had arranged for the boys. He had also made sure the boys had every class together like they wanted. Kendall had yet to see Kenneth actually. He would be getting home sometime today. Kendall remember what classes Kevin had told him he had. He grabbed his things and turned to the other two who were talking.

"You ready slowpoke," Carlos asked. Kendall nodded his head and he followed the two to their homeroom.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kevin sighed as he rolled over on Kendall's lumpy bed. It wasn't what he wasn't like his bed at all. He had had a hard time falling asleep last night. He had spent the night with Jennifer and Katie watching movies. They were excited that Kendall didn't have to work and arranged a movie night for the three of them. Kevin was still thinking about the first time he saw Jennifer in person.

_Kevin was sitting in Kendall's room looking over the information Kendall had left for him, when he heard someone come in. He stood up and walked from the room and to the top of the stairs. He saw her standing in the door with bags of groceries._

_"Mom," Kevin said._

_"Kendall," Jennifer said, "I thought you were working," she said looking up at him confused._

_"I was," Kevin said, "I got off early," he said._

_"There are a few more bags out in the car can you go get them?" Jennifer asked._

_"Yeah," Kevin said. He ran down the stairs and ran outside to the car. He grabbed the last few bags from the trunk and closed it. He walked back inside and brought the bags to the kitchen. "I thought you weren't going to be home for another hour," Kevin said looking at his watch._

_"I got off early as well," Jennifer said, 'has you're sister-" she as cut off as Kevin gave her a hug. "What was that for?" she asked when Kevin pulled back._

_"I just missed you," Kevin said shrugging. "Have I told you that I love you lately?" he asked._

_"Not lately, goofball," Jennifer said._

_"Well I do," Kevin said, "I love you mom," he said smiling._

_"Has you're sister called yet?" Jennifer asked._

_"No," Kevin said._

Kevin smiled at that. That had been the first time he had seen her since she left. He had never really known about her. He had asked Kenneth, but he always changed the subject. Kevin was just glad to finally meet her and Katie too. He had been easier on Katie. He didn't want to blow his cover before this even started.

Kevin sighed and gave up on going back to sleep. He looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was almost six. He would have to get up soon anyways. He walked over to Kendall's closet and grabbed an old red and black plaid shirt and a pair of jeans. He grabbed Kendall's shoes and walked over to his desk chair. He sat down and put them on. He then grabbed the grey beanie sitting on the desk. Kendall told him he had to wear it a lot. It was something Kendall did. Kevin didn't mind. He finished getting ready when Kendall's cell phone buzzed with a text message. Kevin grabbed it and saw it was from Dak. It said he was on his way over. He was finally going to get to meet Dak in person. Kendall had told him so much about Dak. He knew he had to be coupley with Dak. Kevin had only had one relationship before. He would have that to go off. Kevin heard Jennifer up and waking Katie.

"Kend-oh you're up," Jennifer said opening his door.

"Yeah," Kevin said turning to face her.

"Normally you have you're music on by now," she said looking at him.

"Didn't feel like it this morning," Kevin said, "Dak's on his way over so I'll be leaving soon," he said.

"Kay," Jennifer said smiling. She turned and left the room.

Kevin walked over to Kendall's desk. He grabbed Kendall's wallet which held the instructions for school should he need them. He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket as well as the wallet. He then grabbed his school bag and started down the stairs and decided to grab some breakfast of toast. Kendall told him that all he usually ate. Kevin knew this was going to be easy, the only thing he wasn't liking was the food. He wasn't going to be able to eat much. He had to keep up Kendall's image. He was just glad he had taken home ec. last year. It had been a mix up, but he stuck the class out and was thankful for it. He was a decent cook. James and Carlos were as well.

"You're up and at 'em early," Katie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep," Kevin said as his toast popped up. He grabbed it and started eating it. He liked dry toast for some reason. Kendall had told him he usually ate it dry anyways.

"Missing Dak?" Katie asked earning a light blush from Kevin. He knew what she meant by that. He remembered Kendall telling him he and Dak had an active sex life.

"Maybe," Kevin said.

"Gross," Katie said shaking her head and walking over to the refrigerator. She grabbed an apple and sat down at the table.

"You were the one who mentioned it," Kevin said as sat down across from Katie.

"Yeah, yeah," Katie said smiling. Kevin laughed and shook his head. "So, do you have work after school?" she asked.

"Yeah, three thirty to nine," Kevin said. That was going to be another challenge for him. Kendall had talked him through everything he did. He hoped he would be able to pull it off. He didn't want to lose Kendall's job.

"So I won't see you tonight?" Katie asked looking down at the floor.

"No," Kevin said. He didn't miss the disappointment in Katie's voice. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Katie said quickly. There was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Dak," Kevin said grabbing his bag. He walked to the door and opened it to see Dak standing there.

"You ready to go?" Dak asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said, "Katie tell mom I'm leaving," he hollered.

"Kay," Katie called back. Kevin stepped outside and walked with Dak to his car. Kevin got into the passengers seat. Dak leaned over and pecked Kevin on the cheek.

"So how were your grandparents," Kevin asked.

"They were fine," Dak said waving his hand as he started the car. "I missed you though," he added.

"I missed you too," Kevin said. If felt so easy to do this. He just hoped Dak wouldn't try and have sex with him. He knew he told Kendall he would, but it felt weird. Dak was with Kendall not him. He was only pretending to be Kendall. The ride to school was filled with meaningless chatter about their weekends.

Once they arrived at school Dak walked Kevin to his locker. Dak stood there waiting for him to get his things and they moved to Dak's locker. Kevin looked around the school. He had never been to a public school before. This was all so new to him.

"What's with you?" Dak asked.

"Nothing," Kevin said looking at Dak, "I haven't said a word," he said.

"I know," Dak said, "normally you're talking my ear off," he said.

"Just have nothing to say," Kevin said shrugging. Dak smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You are a real piece of work Knight," Dak said. He leaned in and pecked Kevin on the lips.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself can we boys?" a female voice asked. Kevin looked past Dak and saw two girls heading their way. He knew them as Jo and Camille from the pictures Kendall had shown him. He was glad they had decided to show each other pictures of people otherwise this would be harder.

"You act like we're full on groping," Dak said turning to face Jo.

"I'm only messing with you dork," Jo said smiling sweetly at Dak.

"So how was your guys weekend," Camille asked laughing.

"It was ok," Dak said, "my grandparents were so boring," he said.

"It was alright," Kevin said shrugging.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kendall, James, and Carlos were on their way up to Kevin's room. Kendall hadn't seen Logan yet. He was wanted to see Kevin's prude of a fiancé. The Kevin talked about him, he really wanted to meet him.

"Kev where's you're bag," Carlos asked.

"I think I left it in the car," Kendall said, "I'll be right back," he said. James and Carlos continued up to his room while Kendall walked back down the stairs. He was about to go to the garage when Harrison stepped out of it holding his bag and with someone behind him. It was Logan. He recognized him from his picture. He was looked amazing and Kendall couldn't take his eyes off of him. He didn't know what it was about Logan. He knew nothing would happen between them. According to Kevin he was a prude and Kendall was only here for a month.

"Sir, you left you're bag in the car and Logan's here," Harrison said holding Kevin's bag out to Kendall.

"Right," Kendall said his eyes never leaving Logan. He really couldn't look away from Logan.

"Is there something on my face?" Logan asked finally breaking him out of his trance.

"No," Kendall said quickly. He turned to Harrison and grabbed the bag being held out of him.

"James and Carlos are upstairs," Kendall said, "let's go," he said to Logan. Logan nodded his head and they walked up stairs to Kevin's room. James and Carlos were there already changed out of their uniforms. Kendall walked over to his closet and grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the connecting bathroom while Logan settled himself in the corner. Kendall changed and looked himself over in his mirror. He looked so different than he usually did. This was definitely something he was going to have to get used to. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He walked over to his bed and laid down.

"Oh Kevin before I forget do you have plans for spring break?" Logan asked looking over his book.

"Nothing yet," Kendall said.

"Well my brothers are coming home and my dad thinks it would be a good idea if you came over once or twice to get to know them," Logan said.

"Brothers," Kendall said slowly, "as in Mika and Luca?" he asked.

"They are the only brothers I have," Logan said rolling his eyes at Kendall's stupidity. He had no way of knowing Kendall didn't know anything. Kendall just rolled his eyes and turned his attention to James and Carlos. This was going to be easier than he thought.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kevin sighed as he stood at the cash register. He had been able to work if fine thanks to Kendall being so in detail with the way he talked about it. His shift was almost over. He just had to wait for Kelly to show up to take over for him. He would have to call Dak to make sure he was on his way soon.

"Kendall," a voice said. Kevin turned and saw a woman walking towards him. It was Kelly and that meant he was free to go.

"I am I free to go?" Kevin asked.

"Yep," Kelly said smiling brightly, "as long as you did you're till," she added.

"Already did," Kevin said as he walked away form the register and to the back room. He was eager to get out of here. He did not like working, it was boring. All he did was stand at a register. He didn't see what Kendall was complaining about. He quickly made his way out of the store with Kendall's cell phone in his hand. He was about to call, but he saw Dak standing across the street. He pocketed the phone and crossed the street.

"Hey," Dak said smiling.

"You haven't been waiting long have you?" Kevin asked.

"Nope," Dak said.

"Shall we go then?" Kevin asked.

"What no kiss?" Dak asked grinning.

"Nope," Kevin said walking around the car and getting in. Dak slid in as well.

"Playing hard to get Knight?" Dak asked.

"Maybe," Kevin said coyly. Dak laughed and shook his head. He drove Kevin home and they sat there for a moment. "Thanks for the ride Dak," Kevin said.

"You're welcome," Dak said, "beside you know I don't like you walking home alone at night," he said.

"I know, I know," Kevin said. Kendall had told him all about this. He turned to Dak and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You missed," Dak said turning to face Kevin. Kevin laughed and leaned in and kissed Dak on the lips. He then turned and got out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kevin said laughing. He closed the door and walked up to the house. He walked inside and heard the TV on. "Katie," he called.

"Kendall," Katie said turning the TV down and walking out of the living room. "Mom's working late and I made dinner," she said.

"Kay," Kevin said heading to the stairs.

"Are you going to eat?" Katie asked.

"I'm not hungry," Kevin said. He remembered what Kendall had told him about his eating habits. He never ate when Jennifer worked late so Jennifer could have something to when she got home.

"Kendall," Katie said.

"Hmm?" Kevin hummed looking down at Katie.

"I worry about you," Katie said, "please eat," she said. Kevin looked at Katie and saw the hurt in her eyes. He didn't like that.

"Ok I'll eat," Kevin said. Katie smiled and moved to hug Kevin.

"Thank you," Katie said.

"Don't mention it kid," Kevin said using the nickname Kendall had told him to use.


	5. Chapter 5: Friends

**Ok I'd like to thank,** _Rhett9, sylarbadass, rawbbles, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Scarlett, and GUP21 _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 5: Friends**

It was Friday and Kevin had the day off from work. He was glad for that. He had just gotten his schedule and was sitting at home with Katie. They were watching TV together. Kevin had managed to make it through the first week without anyone noticing. This was really going to be easy. He had managed to get this far. He only had one more week of school before they went on spring break. After that it would be easier for him.

He wondered what Kendall was doing. He was hoping he was doing well. He didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to spend as much time with Jennifer and Katie that he could. It was still hard to believe that just over two week ago he didn't even know about these two. He couldn't help but wonder why Kenneth had never told him about Kendall or Katie. He had never even seen a picture of Jennifer.

"So when's Dak gonna come over?" Katie asked bringing Kevin from his thoughts. Kevin turned confused to look at Katie. How did she knew Dak was coming over later to help him with Kendall's homework. "Don't play dumb with me big brother," Katie said crossing her arms over her chest.

"About a hour," Kevin said, "I thought I'd spend some time with you until he got here is that such a crime?" he asked looking at Katie.

"Well, no," Katie said looking away from Kevin. "You've just been acting different," she said.

"Look Katie," Kevin said, "I've been thinking and maybe Dak's right and I am over working myself," he said. He knew Kendall would kill him for this, but he could tell Katie was really bothered with his working schedule and eating habits. Maybe Kendall didn't notice the way this affected Katie, but he did.

"Are you gonna finally quit you're job?" Katie asked sounding a little hopeful. Kevin could really see that she didn't like Kendall working at all. He knew she just wanted to spend time with her brother. It killed him that Kendall didn't notice this. He would have to talk to Kendall about this.

"No," Kevin said, "but I am gonna try and relax when I'm home," he said.

"That's good," Katie said smiling at Kevin. "Are you gonna eat more too?" she asked.

"Katie," Kevin sighed. She had been on his case all week like Kendall warned him she would be. He knew he had to keep arguing with her for Kendall's sake, but he couldn't. It was getting old he and he didn't want to fight with Katie. He wanted to get to know Katie. He didn't know anything about her really. Sure Kendall had told him things, but he wanted to get to know her himself. He wanted to know her small mannerisms and things of that nature.

"Come on Kendall," Katie said, "you can't starve yourself. It's not healthy," she said.

"Fine, I'll eat more," Kevin said.

"I mean you're thin enough as it is-wait," Katie said stopping her rambling. "did you just give in?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kevin sighed.

"Thank you," Katie said, "I just want you to be around for a long time," she said.

"I know," Kevin said smiling at her. Those words would have been touching if they had been aimed at him. Katie probably didn't even know about him. Kevin wanted to tell her the truth about him, but she would tell Jennifer and Jennifer would probably go to Kenneth and make the boys switch back. Kevin didn't want that yet.

The two Knight siblings turned their attention to the TV once more. Kevin scooted closer to Katie and nudged her playfully. Katie grinned and nudged him back. Kevin nudged her back. Katie turned to him a smile on her face. The two then started a push war which eventually turned into a tickle war.

"Ok, ok I give," Katie said in between giggles. Kevin laughed and stopped tickling her. "Just kidding," Katie said. Katie then jumped on him and started to tickled him. Kevin laughed and tried to fight her off.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kendall was sitting in Kevin's room with James, Carlos, and Logan. Logan was sitting in the corner like he had been on Monday and Wednesday. Logan wasn't making an attempt to even try and be a part of the conversation with Kendall, James, and Carlos. Kendall was getting annoyed with Logan's attitude. He just wished Logan wasn't so good looking. He was attracted to Logan and he couldn't do nothing about it. Other than Logan hating his guts, which was normal, Kendall was surprisingly having an easy time fooling everyone. Kendall had yet to meet Kenneth though. His business trip had been extended and he hadn't been home yet. Apparently this was normal also. Kenneth left on business often and sometime said a few days and would be gone a week.

"So, I told my mom that I was spending the weekend here," James said to Kendall.

"You always do," Kendall said in a bored tone. He was laying across his bed with his legs hanging off the end.

"What's with you," Carlos asked.

"I'm bored," Kendall said sitting up.

"Let's play a game," Carlos said pointing to the Xbox. Kendall nodded and walked over to Kevin's game collection. James and Carlos moved to get the three controllers and turn the console on. Kendall noticed Logan look up at him.

"What?" Kendall asked looking at Logan. Logan looked at Kendall before speaking.

"Video games rot your mind," Logan stated matter-of-factly, "maybe that is why you're grades are so horrible," he added.

"Why are you always so mean?" Kendall asked.

"I am just stating a fact," Logan said. Kendall looked at Logan for a moment. He was trying to read Logan's expression. Then something dawned on him.

"You know, if you ask me we're not the ones with problems it's you being uptight," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"I am not uptight," Logan said looking away from Kendall.

"Yes you are," James said.

"I am not," Logan said, "I'd just rather be spending my time anywhere but here," he said.

"Dude I get what you're saying, but you need to learn to loosen up," Kendall said. Logan sat there looking at Kendall like he had just grown three heads. "Haven't you ever had fun?" he asked.

"Reading is fun," Logan said pointing to his book.

"Oh my god," Kendall said. He picked a game and tossed it to Carlos. He then walked over to Logan who was staring at him. "Come on you're having fun," he said.

"I am reading," Logan said holding up his book. Kendall shook his head and grabbed the book and closed it and set it on his desk. He grabbed Logan's hand and led him over to sit in front of the TV in his room. He grabbed the third controller from James who was looking at him shocked. Carlos was also looking at him oddly. Kendall didn't care right now. He handed Logan the controller.

"You are going to play with us," Kendall said grabbed the last fourth controller from Carlos.

"No," Logan said pushing the controller at Kendall.

"Yes you are," Kendall said. He started the game and then began explained things to Logan while the intro played. Logan sat there looking at Kendall like he was crazy. "Just give it a try," Kendall said. Logan looked at the controller in his hands before looking at Kendall. He then sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine," Logan said, "but just this once," he said.

"You say that now," Kendall said.

"The game's addicting dude," James said.

"Very addicting," Carlos agreed.

Logan rolled his eyes as they started playing. He seemed to have a little trouble but Kendall helped him the best he could. Soon the four were laughing and playing. Logan seemed to catch on after awhile. He seemed to be having fun. James and Carlos were shouting at one another and laughing as well. Kendall was glad he had gotten Logan to loosen up. Maybe he couldn't do anything with Logan, but he could make Kevin's life a lot easier. He could get the brunette to loosen up in his time here. That was going to be his goal. He was going to befriend Logan and tell Kevin how to talk to him when it came time to switch back.

There was a knock at the door. Kendall paused the game as Harrison walked in. The four turned to look at the old butler.

"Logan, your father called and said you were supposed to be home over an hour ago," Harrison said. Logan looked at his watch. His jaw dropped and he jumped up.

"Oh my god I lost track of time," he said quickly. He ran over to his corner and grabbed his bag and ran from the room at top speed. Kendall laughed and then looked over at his desk and saw Logan's book.

"He forgot his book," Kendall said standing up. He walked over and grabbed it and ran from the room hoping to catch Logan before he left. He was running down the stairs when Logan passed him. They both stopped and turned to face one another. They both met each other on the landing. "You forgot your book," Kendall said holding the book out to Logan.

"I know I was coming back to get it," Logan said smiling. He took the book from Kendall. He turned to leave but stopped. He turned back to Kendall. "Oh and Kev," he said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Thanks, for including me," Logan said smiling.

"No problem," Kendall said.

"I should go," Logan said, "I'll see you next week?" he asked.

"You can come over this weekend if you want," Kendall said, "we could play video games again if you want," he said.

"I'll think about it," Logan said laughing. "I still have you're number if I decide to come over I'll call," he said as he walked down the stairs.

"I'll be waiting for that call," Kendall said. After Logan was gone Kendall made his way back to Kevin's room.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kevin was up in Kendall's room with Dak. They were working on homework. Kevin was having trouble with algebra. He hated it with a passion and was glad Kendall was the same way.

"Come on Kendall this isn't that hard," Dak sighed.

"Yes it is," Kevin said.

"Oh come on," Dak said, "you can work a cash register, but not a simple algebraic problem," he said.

"Sounds about right," Kevin said.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again you are a real piece of work," Dak said shaking his head.

"Why thank you," Kevin said laughing, "can we take a break," he asked his short attention span kicking in. That was yet another thing he and Kendall obviously shared.

"Not until you get this done," Dak said.

"Come on Dak we've been doing this for an hour," Kevin whined.

"No," Dak said.

"Come on," Kevin said sticking his lip out in a pout. Dak just laughed and shook his head. "I don't want to do this right now," Kevin said.

"Well you've got to work this weekend," Dak said, "so it's homework now," he said.

"Can't we take just a little break," Kevin asked.

"My tutor doesn't give me breaks so you don't get any," Dak said.

"Come on," Kevin said standing up, "I'll make it worth your while," he suggested.

"You have the shortest attention span ever," Dak said as Kevin walked around his desk and pushed Dak down onto the bed. "Kendall no," Dak said.

"Come on please," Kevin said as he climbed on top of Dak. He moved his lips to Dak's neck and started to suck lightly. Kendall had told him all of Dak's weak spots. He moved his lips up Dak's neck to behind his ear. He was going to regret this later, but he really didn't want to do homework anymore. "Come on Dak," he said huskily.

"Ken," Dak breathed. Kevin grinned as he delivered a lick to the outer shell of Dak's ear. Dak gasped and moaned. Kevin grinned he had won. He pulled back and looked Dak in the eyes. He saw the lust and want there. He leaned in and sealed their lips together. If he was going to be Kendall was going to have a little fun. Kendall did give him to go ahead after all. Dak grabbed Kevin's hips and pulled him down against his and Kevin felt the bulge in Dak's jeans. "You get the break only if you help me with this," Dak said.

"Deal," Kevin said, "What'll it be Dak want me to blow you?" he asked as he leaned down and nipped at Dak's ear. Dak moaned and nodded his head. Kevin grinned this was too easy.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kendall yawned as he woke up. It was only seven in the morning on Saturday. Kendall got out of bed and made his way into Kevin's bathroom for his morning routine. He showered brushed his teeth and dressed. He then made his way down to the kitchen. He was starting to realize they never used the dining room unless they had guests. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. Harrison was in there making breakfast.

"Morning," Kendall said.

"Morning," Harrison said fixing him a plate of breakfast. Kendall sat down and Harrison set the plate down in front of Kendall. Kendall thanked him and started eating. He started to pick at his food and not eat.

"Eat," Harrison said.

"I'm not that hungry," Kendall said.

"You didn't eat last night either," Harrison pointed out.

"I'm just not that hungry."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not used to eating like this," Kendall admitted looking away from the old butler.

"What are you talking about?" Harrison asked confused.

"I am not used to have three big meals everyday," Kendall admitted.

"What do you mean you're not used to three big meals a day?" Harrison asked.

"Back home with my mom we're barely getting by," Kendall admitted, "sometime I go days without eating," he said looking away from Harrison. "So when is dad coming home?" he asked changing the subject.

"Tonight," Harrison said looking at Kendall like he wanted to say something. They heard footsteps in the hall. They all looked to the door as James Carlos walked into the room. Harrison gave Kendall a look that said this conversation wasn't over. Harrison made James and Carlos their breakfast and left to do some chores.

"Did we miss something?" Carlos asked.

"No," Kendall said.

"Why aren't you talking?" James asked.

"Nothing to talk about," Kendall said calmly.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Carlos asked.

"Dunno," Kendall said. He looked down at his half eaten food and gave up eating. He wasn't that hungry. He was used to having far less. "I'll be in my room," he said. He pushed his plate away and left. He made his way back to Kevin's room. He walked over to Kevin's desk and grabbed his phone. He quickly dialed his cell phone number and waited for Kevin to answer.

"Hello?" Kevin answered groggily.

"Did I wake you sleeping beauty?" Kendall asked playfully.

"Wha-oh hey," Kevin said suddenly more awake.

"Yeah, hey," Kendall said, "I am just calling and checking in on how things are going," he said as he sat down on his bed.

"Things are going great," Kevin said, "I haven't gotten you fired and you still have a boyfriend," he said.

"Good and you're still a lazy rich boy," Kendall said, "so spring break?" he asked.

"That's next week and you can stay," Kevin said, "we did say a month," he added.

"Ok then," Kendall said, "so you'll be taking my spring break as well?" he asked.

"Yep," Kevin said, "I gotta go but I'll call you later," he said.

"Ok, bye," Kendall said. He hung up and set the phone on the bedside table. He didn't feel the need to tell Kevin about Logan yet. He didn't want to get his hopes up incase Logan changed his mind.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kevin sighed as he restocked the shelves. He was working with Camille who was happily chatting his ear off about something as they stocked the shelves. It wasn't as boring as working the register. He was starting to like working. It gave him something to do rather than sit on his ass all day.

"So I told Jo we'd go is that ok?" Camille asked.

"Huh?" Kevin asked.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Camille asked hands on her hips.

"I did not," Kevin confirmed.

"There is a party tonight and Jo wants us to come along," Camille said, "she needs back up," she added.

"As much fun as that sounds I am staying home with Katie," Kevin said thinking about the conversation they had last night. Katie wanted to spend time with Kendall. He would gladly fill that spot and tell Kendall about it when they switched back.

"Come on Kendall," Camille said.

"I promised Katie," Kevin said.

"She'll understand," Camille said.

"I don't think she will," Kevin said, "we were talking last night and she was almost in tears about me not eating and spending time with her," he said.

"You're not eating?" Camille asked, "I thought we talked about this Kendall," she said.

"We did," Kevin said remembering the conversation they had a lunch the other day. Jo had been on his case as well. Dak seemed to be wanting to get in on it, but didn't want to start a fight with Kevin. Kevin pushed the cart full of items they were stocking down the isle and started to put them on the shelves with Camille following him.

"Kendall, you have to take care of yourself," Camille said.

"I know and I am going to," Kevin said, "I am gonna go home tonight and eat and hang out with Katie," he said.

"I guess I'll be with Jo alone," Camille said, "I understand," she added quickly.

"Thanks Camille," Kevin said. Camille nodded her head and the two continued to chat as they worked. Kevin was so glad Camille was oblivious to him not really being Kendall. He was surprised this was going so smoothly. He knew sooner or later someone would noticed. He just hoped his month would be up when that happened. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Jennifer and Katie.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kendall was sitting at Kevin's desk trying to do some of his homework. He had kicked James and Carlos out so he could work, and told them to do their homework as well. For the most part he was getting it. This stuff wasn't as easy as his school's homework, but he could do it. He just couldn't do the algebra. Kevin had told him he sucked at it as well, so this wasn't strange for him. He was in the middle of erasing some work when his cell phone rang. He grabbed it and answered it without looking at it.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey it's Logan," Logan said.

"Oh, hey what's up," Kendall said as he cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"I was wondering what you were doing this afternoon?" Logan said.

"Probably homework," Kendall said, "I don't get algebra," he said.

"I was wondering if that offer to come over was still open," Logan said shyly.

"Of course it is," Kendall said smiling.

"So when can I come over then?" Logan asked unsure.

"You can come over now if you like, I could use a break from my homework," Kendall said.

"I don't want to distract you from you're homework," Logan said.

"I need a break, maybe it'll make sense after a few hours of goofing off," Kendall said.

"Ok I'll come over now then," Logan said chuckling lightly. Kendall smiled. He was getting Logan to open up.

"I'll be waiting," Kendall said.

"Bye Kevin," Logan said.

"Bye Logan," Kendall said. He hung up and set his phone aside. The door opened behind him and Kendall saw Harrison walked in with a tray with drinks on them. "The guys are in their rooms hopefully doing homework," Kendall said.

"Ok," Harrison said.

"Oh and Logan's coming over to hang out," Kendall said.

"Really?" Harrison asked.

"Yeah, I figured out why he's been so hesitant and I've got him to open up a little and maybe it'll make things easier for Kevin," Kendall said shrugging.

"Do you like Logan?" Harrison asked.

"Yeah he's fun when he's not being an uptight prude," Kendall said.

"I didn't mean that way sir," Harrison said.

"Oh," Kendall said his eyes widening. He hadn't thought of that. He didn't want to admit he was attracted to the brunette. "No, I have a boyfriend back home," he said.

"I'll bring these to James and Carlos," Harrison said.

"Don't let them know Logan's coming over I want to see how long it takes them to realize I'm not doing my homework," Kendall said smiling. Harrison nodded his head and left. Kendall sat there for awhile before there was a knock at his door. "Come in," he said. The door opened and Kendall turned around to see Logan.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"No James and Carlos?" Logan asked as he walked into the room. He was wearing a plain white t-shit and a pair of jeans.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you out of you're uniform in some time," Kendall said looking Logan up and down. Logan blushed and walked over to Kendall. "So do you want to play mindless video games again?" Kendall asked standing up.

"Sure," Logan said smiling. Kendall grabbed two controllers and they both sat down to play. They started playing and Logan seemed to have an easier handle on it. He was even doing a little better than Kendall.

"Only your second day and you're beating me?" Kendall asked nudging Logan playfully.

"Yep," Logan said smiling. Kendall laughed and shook his head. They continued to play for a bit longer.

"Ok I have a question," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Why do your brothers want to meet me and should I be scared?" Kendall asked.

"Because we're engaged and no," Logan said laughing.

"They're not gonna go all protective older brother on me are they?" Kendall asked.

"Oh my god I did not think about that," Logan said, "maybe you should be scared," he said. Kendall laughed at that.

"Which one?" Kendall asked.

"Mika's worse then Luca," Logan said. The two fell silent for a bit as they played the game. Logan paused the game and turned to look at Kendall. "Look I am sorry about the way I've been treating you," he said.

"It's ok," Kendall said, "I haven't been treating you very nice either," he said.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Friends?" Kendall asked holding his hand out to Logan.

"Friends?" Logan asked.

"We have to start somewhere right?" Kendall asked. Logan looked at Kendall's hand before nodding his head. He grabbed Kendall's hand and shook it. Kendall smiled and thought this was a start. It would also make things easier for Kevin when they switched back.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kevin sighed as he walked home. He was sure Camille was upset that he was blowing her off for Katie, but he really wanted to spend time with Katie. He had been having so much fun getting to know her over the last few days. He was enjoying being Kendall. He didn't know why the blonde thought he couldn't handle it. The only problem he was having was work, but he seemed to be doing a good enough job.

Kevin reached the house and walked inside. There was no car outside so Jennifer was still at work.

"Katie," Kevin called out.

"In the living room," Katie said. Kevin walked down the hall to the living room. He saw Katie sitting on the couch. The TV was off and she was looking at him.

"What's up?" Kevin asked.

"You've been acting really strange these last few days," Katie said.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked slowly.

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm your brother," Kevin said.

"You are not Kendall," Katie said, "I know my brother and you are not him," she said.

"I'm your brother," Kevin insisted. It was true. He was her brother, just not who she thought he was.

"Don't lie to me," Katie said.

"My name is Kevin Knight and I am your brother," Kevin said walking over to the couch, "Kendall and I are twins," he said. The front door opened.

"Kendall, Katie," Jennifer called.

"In the living room mom," Katie said. Jennifer walked into the room.

"Hey guys I was thinking why don't we go out for dinner tonight," Jennifer said. She looked at the two on the couch and could see the tension between them. "What's wrong," she asked looking at them.

"Nothing," Katie said jumping up, "I think going out would be nice," she said.

"Yeah," Kevin said nodding his head in agreement. Katie gave him a look that said he owned her a big explanation.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kendall sighed as he walked down to the Kitchen. It was almost time for dinner. Logan had gone home a few hours ago after playing a few other video games and Logan helping Kendal with his algebra. He half understood it now. He shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Harrison and what looked like an older version of himself talking. He knew that had to be Kenneth. He had seen a picture of him, but Kevin said it was a little out of date. That had been an understatement. The picture showed a younger Kenneth. Kendall could see so much of himself in Kenneth. His eyes were the same green as his and he had the same blonde hair. His face just looked a little more aged than Kendall had seen in the picture that had to be a few years old.

"Dad when did you get home?" Kendall asked.

"Just a bit ago," Kenneth said turning to look at Kendall. "I was about to come let you know," he said smiling at him.

"I was just coming to see if it was time for dinner," Kendall said looking at Harrison.

"Look son," Kenneth said walking over to Kendall. "I know I wasn't here this week but I'll make it up to you," he said. Kendall stood there. Kevin had told him he would do this if he had been gone more than just the weekend.

"How?" Kendall asked.

"That my boy is a surprise," Kenneth said smiling. Kevin had told Kendall if he said that it would usually mean working on a car together. Kendall nodded his head. The kitchen door opened and James and Carlos walked in together laughing.

"Mr. Knight," James said.

"Hello boys," Kenneth said smiling at them.

"Is dinner ready?" James asked.

"Just about," Harrison said.


	6. Chapter 6: Attraction

**Ok I'd like to thank,** _Scarlett, Rhett9, rawbbles, IceRush, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and PerfectMirror14 _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 6: Attraction**

Kevin followed Jennifer and Katie back into the house. They had gone out for dinner and Kevin had been scared that Katie was going to rat him out, but she never did. He didn't know what she was planning and that scared him a bit. He didn't want to leave just yet. He had only been here a week. He wanted to get to know Jennifer a bit better before he left back home. He had missed so much in his life. He had never had a mother figure in his life and he had one now. He didn't want to lose her just yet.

"I am going to bed don't stay up to late you guys," Jennifer said as she walked up the stairs.

"We won't," Katie said nodding her head. She waited until Jennifer was up stairs before turning on Kevin. "In the living room," she said pointing over her shoulder. She walked down the hall and Kevin silently followed her. He was scared she was going to rat him out or yell at him or something. He didn't know what to expect. Katie turned the TV on and turned the volume up a bit. "Talk," Katie said.

"Kendall and I met over a week ago in the park and we decided to switch places so I could see how he lived and he could see how I lived," Kevin said as he sat down next to Katie.

"You're really his twin?" Katie asked looking at Kevin with a look of curiosity in her eyes. Kevin nodded his head.

"Same birthday age and everything," Kevin said smiling slightly.

"Wow I have another brother," Katie said quietly. Kevin nodded his again.

"You're not going to tell mom are you?" Kevin asked worriedly. He really didn't want her to, but he wouldn't be able to stop her if she wanted to. He would have to trust her not to rat him out.

"No," Katie said shaking her head. "I kind of want to get to know you," she said.

"I'd like to get to know you as well," Kevin said.

"How long are you and Kendall doing this?" Katie asked.

"A month," Kevin said, "the first week has just ended," he added. Katie nodded her head. Kevin was glad Katie was going to rat him out. He did not want to go home so soon. He was starting to like it here.

"Well, I think this is so cool," Katie said smiling at Kevin, "it's like a movie where two twins separated at birth meet and switch places," she said. Kevin laughed and shook his head. Katie was right, it was like a movie. It was hard to believe that any of this was real.

"Thank you Katie," Kevin said smiling.

"For what?" Katie asked confused.

"For not telling mom," Kevin said. He walked over to Katie and gave her a hug. Katie smiled and hugged back.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Monday rolled around again and Kendall was getting bored of this. He had loved it at first. He had been able to be lazy for a few days, but it was getting boring. He needed something to do with his time. He hated not doing anything. He was so used to doing things with his time. He wasn't used to just sitting around and playing games. He was going into his second week here and he was bored. Kendall found himself cleaning his room when James and Carlos weren't around. He had even did his own laundry much to Harrison's surprise. Kendall just found himself doing odd little things around the mansion. He made sure James and Carlos weren't around when he did though.

Kendall sighed and finished getting ready for school. He was trying to tie his tie the way he was supposed to for the school, but he just could do it. It never turned out right. He let out a frustrated groan as there was a knock at his door. He turned around as the door opened and Harrison walked in.

"Good morning sir," Harrison said.

"I'm still having trouble with this stupid tie," Kendall said. Harrison laughed and walked over to Kendall and helped him tie it like he usually did.

"Kevin is the same way don't worry," Harrison said quietly.

"It really shouldn't be this hard," Kendall said, "I don't know why I can't get the hang of it," he said.

"You never had someone there to show you," Harrison said once he finished tying the tie.

"No I can tie it another way just not the way the school wants it," Kendall said. He walked over to his desk and grabbed his bag.

"Come on your breakfast is ready," Harrison said. Kendall nodded his head and walked down to the kitchen while Harrison went out to get the car ready. James was the only one in the kitchen.

"Morning," Kendall said to James.

"Can I talk to you?" James asked as he walked over to Kendall and sat down next to him.

"Ok about what?" Kendall asked curiously. He looked over at James who seemed to be thinking about something.

"Well, Kendall, there's a lot we need to talk about," James said nonchalantly.

"Ok like what?" Kendall asked, "wait what did you call me?" he asked his eyes wide. He looked over at James shocked.

"You heard me, Kendall," James said smirking.

"How did you know?" Kendall asked looking at the pretty boy. He had been so careful and he was sure no one but Harrison knew.

"It wasn't hard," James said, "for one thing you act differently than Kev, but you've done a pretty good job fooling others," he said.

"You can't tell anyone," Kendall said quickly. "How did you know my name?" he asked.

"I remember you," James said, "we were two at the time, but I remember Kevin having a brother by the name of Kendall," he said.

"You really can't tell anyone," Kendall said, "Kevin and I are trying something," he said.

"Trying what?" James asked.

"We're living each others lives," Kendall said.

"Fine I won't way a word to anyone," James said, "I want to see how this turns out anyways," he added grinning.

"How long have you known?" Kendall asked.

"Since Tuesday but I wasn't a hundred percent sure," James said. Kendall nodded his head. "Don't worry about Carlos figuring out he doesn't know Kevin like I do. He also doesn't know about you," James said.

"How did you really figure it out?" Kendall asked.

"Not being able to tell you and Kevin apart would be like me spitting on mine and Kev's friendship," James said, "I know Kevin better than anyone," he said.

"It's only for three more weeks and then we're going to switch back and come clean to our parents," Kendall said. He really didn't want to leave this life right now. He wanted to get to know Kenneth. He wanted to get to know the man who let his wife and two of his kids walk away from him.

"Just don't do anything drastic," James said. Kendall nodded his head and walked over to Kevin's bed and sat down. James turned the Xbox off and walked over to the bed and sat down as well. "So where is Kevin?" James asked.

"Across town with our mother and sister," Kendall said.

"How far across town?" James asked.

"South side of town," Kendall said, "we're not rich like dear old dad," he said bitterly. He could believe that Kenneth had money while Jennifer had none. It didn't make any sense. Jennifer could've had Kenneth paying child support all these years. He could obviously afford it.

"So, this is a big difference than what you're used to?" James asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said. The door opened and Carlos walked into the room smiling.

"Morning guys," Carlos said.

"Morning Carlos," Kendall said smiling slightly.

"Come on let's eat so we're not late," James said as he started eating his food. Kendall nodded his head and returned to his food.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Logan was getting ready for school. He looked himself over as he finished tying his tie. He looked himself over and smiled at his appearance. He turned just as his bedroom door opened and his brothers walked into the room. Logan groaned. He loved his brothers, but they were going to slow his morning routine down.

"What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked.

"We got out a week early," Luca said smiling at his younger brother.

"How long is you're spring break?" Logan asked as he walked into his adjoining bathroom. He grabbed his hair gel and poured a small amount into his hand and started to run it through his hair. Mika and Luca were standing in the doorway watching Logan get ready for school.

"Three weeks," Mika said.

"So you'll be here for this week and my entire spring break?" Logan asked. He quickly washed his hands and turned to face his brothers.

"Yep," Luca said.

"We want to meet Kevin," Mika said.

"You act like we're actually dating," Logan said as he pushed past his brothers. He had told them everything about the marriage. He told them how he was being forced into this and that he didn't really like Kevin.

"We just want to make sure he treats you well," Luca said walking over to Logan.

"Well there's nothing t worry about we're probably going to get married for a year or so and then divorce I've got it all planned out," Logan said as he grabbed his backpack. He grabbed his keys from his desk and turned to his brothers. "He will come over on the first Monday of spring break and you can meet him then," he said.

"How is he academically?" Mika asked.

"His grades are fair, but if he just applied himself he could probably be on par with me," Logan said. He had been helping Kevin with some of his homework over the weekend and he saw the potential Kevin had. If he really just applied himself he would have better grades.

"Really?" Mika asked.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"So during you're time together has he tried to make a move on you?" Mika asked.

"Yes Mika, he has already forced me to have sex with him," Logan said sarcastically. He hated when Mika got like this. He didn't need Mika looking out for him like this. Mika got a little extreme when it came to his dating life. He hated it and was glad when Mika went off to college. He thought he would be free to date who ever he wanted and then his dad set this up without even talking to him.

"Logan I am being serious," Mika said annoyed.

"No, he hasn't tried anything," Logan said rolling his eyes, "we just friends at the moment and that's probably all we will ever be," he said.

"I just want to look out for you," Mika said walking over to Logan.

"I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself thank you very much," Logan said walking past Mika and Luca. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to school," he said.

"We'll see you after school then?" Luca asked.

"I'm going over to Kevin's after school and I'll be home around five," Logan said.

"We'll see you then," Mika said. Logan waved at them over his shoulder as he walked away. He really did love his brothers, they just annoyed him with the over protectiveness. Mika was worse then Luca though. Mika was super protective of Logan, even though Logan was now eighteen and capable of taking care of himself.

"Logan I do it because I care," Mika called after him.

"I am eighteen Mika, I am not a kid," Logan said turning around, "I know how to take care of myself," he said.

"That may be so but you'll always be our baby brother," Mika said.

"Luca make him stop," Logan said looking to the eldest Mitchell for some help. Luca was the eldest and usually kept the other two from bickering.

"Mika leave him alone," Luca said laughing at his brothers. Logan smiled in thanks and turned to lave once again. "He is right though, baby bro," Luca called after him. Logan groaned and continued to walk away.

"You guys don't need to treat me like I am some helpless kid, I know what I am doing," Logan said. He really didn't have time for this. He walked out the door before his brothers could say anything else. He had not expected them to show up this week. He thought they were coming next week. This messed up his plans. He knew they were going to push meeting Kevin to as soon as possible. He would have to prepare Kevin for his brothers.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kendall made his way to the lunchroom with James and Carlos. They got their lunches and started to look for a table. They saw their table was open, but Kendall saw Logan sitting alone like usual. Kendall didn't know why he didn't just sit with them. They did hang out after school and all. Kendall decided it was time for a change

"Guys," Kendall said leading them over to Logan. James and Carlos nodded as followed him. They knew Kendall had to make things work with Logan. As they approached Logan Kendall saw he looked a little tense. "Mind if we join you?" Kendall asked getting the brunette's attention. Logan looked up at them and nodded moving his bag from the table. Kendall sat down next to Logan while James and Carlos sat down on the other side of the table. James and Carlos started talking with one another.

"You seem upset," Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"My brothers came home early," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked, "I don't have to come over just yet do I? I am so not ready for that yet," he said.

"No you have until next Monday," Logan said laughing. Kendall relaxed somewhat. He had never had to deal with someone's siblings. Dak was an only child and the only guy Kendall had ever dated. Kendall didn't have much dating experience other than what he did with Dak.

"So you coming over today?" Kendall asked changing the subject.

"Yes," Logan said.

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the park today or something?" Kendall asked, "maybe do something you want to do for once," he suggested.

"I doubt you'd find anything I do interesting," Logan said, "I know those two would hate it," he added pointing at James and Carlos who were oblivious to the two before them.

"Fine it can just be me and you then," Kendall said, "I don't want you to feel like you don't matter. I mean we are friends now and we should do some thing you want to do," he said.

"Um, well there's this new exhibit at the science museum I want to got to but I don't have the time because I either have tutoring or I have to go over to your place," Logan said.

"Sounds like fun," Kendall said.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"No, but if you want to do it I'll go," Kendall said laughing.

"Really?" Logan asked looking at Kendall like he was crazy. Kendall nodded his head. He really wanted Logan to feel like he mattered and had a say in what they did. He knew Kevin had never done this with Logan. Kendall wanted to get Logan to trust him.

"I can't guarantee tweedle dee and tweedle dumb will join us, but I'll go," Kendall said.

"I heard that," James said turning to Kendall. Kendall only smiled. "You can count me out I just don't like museums," he said.

"Me either," Carlos said shaking his head.

"Fine we'll go and we'll have an awesome time without you," Kendall said.

"Kevin you don't have to do this," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said, "I want to," he added looking at Logan. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he wanted to spend some alone time with Logan. He would never make a move on Logan though. He knew nothing would come of it. He just wanted to get to know the brunette. It also wouldn't hurt if Logan liked Kevin. It would make Kevin's life a lot easier. The bell rang and the four got up and Logan left after telling Kendall he'd have to go home and change first and that he'd be over after and they could go to the museum together.

"Carlos where's you're backpack?" James asked.

"I put it in my locker," Carlos said, "I will go get it and see you guys in class," he said. He took off in the direction of his locker.

"What the hell was that?" James asked.

"What was what?" Kendall asked.

"You were flirting with Logan," James hissed. Kendall looked over at James like he was crazy. He couldn't believe James had caught on so quick. He was the second person to notice. Was he that obvious about his crush on the brunette.

"I was not," Kendall said, "I was just trying to be nice," he said.

"Being nice is talking to him," James said, "being nice is letting him join our group, what you were doing was flirting," he said.

"Was not," Kendall said shaking his head. He didn't want to admit his attraction to the brunette out loud. He knew James would for sure ruin any chances he had at getting to stay here as Kevin.

"You so were," James said.

"I was just being nice," Kendall said, "I have a boyfriend," he added under his breath.

"Really?" James asked shocked.

"Don't sound so shocked," Kendall said, "now can we drop this?" he asked as he walked into their next class together.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kevin was walking down the hall to his next class. He had memorized where every class he had was. Things were going smoothly. They were going so well and he was he was just glad that he was still here even after Katie figured everything out. Katie was a great girl and he hoped he could trust her to keep his secret for now. He only had three more weeks of this. He was sure he could handle it.

"Kendall," Dak said as he walked up to the blonde.

"Yes Dak," Kevin said turning to look at Dak. He smiled when Dak fell into step beside him. He didn't know what it was about Dak, but he liked him. He was easy to talk to and he was not that bad of a kisser. Kevin was glad he was so easy to get along with. It was Camille and Jo, Kevin was awkward around. He just didn't know how to act around girls. He hadn't gone to school with one for the last four years and he didn't hang out with girls. He didn't know what to do around them. Sure he looked like he was having a easy time talking to them, but on the inside he was always worried about slipping up and letting something out he didn't want to. He was sure they would realize soon that he wasn't Kendall and ruin what he had going on here.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Dak asked bringing him from his thoughts. Kevin turned his head to look at Dak for a second as he thought.

"Yes I do," Kevin said, "it's three thirty to eight," he said after a moment of thought. He was still getting used to working. It wasn't hard, but an adjustment for him. He was so used to be lazy and doing nothing after school. It was nice to actually do something after school.

"How about afterwards I take you out to dinner," Dak asked grabbing his hand. Kevin felt a tingle run up his arm. He ignored it.

"Like a date?" Kevin asked slowly. He remembered what

"No just as friends dork," Dak said. Kevin laughed at that and looked over at Dak once again.

"We haven't gone on a date in so long," Kevin said remembering what Kendall had told him. Kendall had told him he was usually busy and didn't have time for date and that Kevin wouldn't have to worry about dates. Kevin didn't know what else to say. He couldn't tell Dak he didn't want to go out on a date.

"I know and I am sorry," Dak said.

"It's no big deal," Kevin said, "it's ok," he added looking at Dak hoping he wouldn't press the subject.

"Come on Ken, we deserve this," Dak said, "I mean I can't remember our last real date," he said.

"Fine, one condition," Kevin said. Kendall had told him he had one condition for all their dates. That was nothing expensive. Kendall didn't like Dak taking him expensive places. It was a personal thing and Dak respected it usually.

"Nothing too expensive, I know," Dak said nodding his head.

"Alright then," Kevin said smiling at Dak. Dak grinned from ear to ear and leaned in and pecked Kevin on the lips. Kevin felt a jolt run through him as Dak pressed his lips to his. Kevin was surprised at that and almost didn't want the kiss to end but it did almost as quickly as it had started. Dak stepped back from Kevin and let go of his hand.

"You won't regret this Ken," Dak said smiling.

"I know," Kevin said. They parted way as they made their ways to their next classes. Kevin took his seat in back and waited for the class to start. He couldn't help but think about what had happened when Dak had kissed him. He had never felt something like that before. Kevin shook his head and tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but he was distracted.

He was thinking about Dak. Dak was Kendall's boyfriend. There was nothing going on between them. Dak thought he was Kendall. Kevin didn't know what to think but he knew that he was not attracted to Dak. There was no way he could be attracted to Dak. Dak was cute, and his green eyes were to die for, but he was not attracted to Dak. Kevin sighed and let his head fall onto his desk. There was no way he was attracted to Dak.

"Mr. Knight is something wrong?" the teacher asked.

"No," Kevin said lifting his head back up.

"Pay attention Kendall," she said smiling at the blonde. Kevin threw on his best charming smile and nodded his head. The rest of the hour Kevin kept thinking about Dak.


	7. Chapter 7: NonDateDate

**Ok I'd like to thank,** _Scarlett, Hikari no Kasai, IceRush, rawbbles, Rhett9, Xbigtimerusherx, Milkamoo97, BeingHannah923, nigel small, PerfectMirror14, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and Katerina The Von _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 7: Non-Date/Date**

Kendall made his way up to Kevin's room to change from his uniform and get ready to go to the museum with Logan. He had told Harrison of his plans and he said he would tell Kenneth. Carlos didn't under stand why Kendall was going but didn't try and stop him. James was a different story. He still thought Kendall was trying to make a move on Logan and trying to talk him out of going.

"Dude," James said. Carlos was off getting a snack so they were alone at the moment.

"I am just going as friends," Kendall said annoyed, "I have a boyfriend," he added.

"He's your brother's fiancé," James hissed.

"I know that," Kendall said, "and again I say, I have a boyfriend," he said.

"So why are you doing this?" James asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am trying to get Logan to relax and make things easier for Kevin when he gets back," Kendall said slowly. That was what he had been saying all day and he wasn't sure who he was trying to convince right now himself or James.

"Just don't do anything stupid," James said.

"I won't now relax," Kendall said shaking his head. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in," Kendall called. The door opened and Harrison walked into the room.

"Logan's here," Harrison said.

"Great I'll be right down," Kendall said. He grabbed a change of clothes and walked into his bathroom. He heard James moving about in the room outside. He shook his head. He didn't know what James was so worried about. Logan wasn't going to be interested in him. He was against the whole marriage thing. Kendall could just tell. He walked out after he changed and saw James sitting on the couch.

"Relax James nothing is going to happen," Kendall said, "we're just friends," he said. James sighed, but kept his mouth shut. Kendall left the room and made his way down to the front door where Logan was waiting for him. "Hey," Kendall said smiling.

"You sure you want to do this?" Logan asked, "I don't want to bore you to death," he said.

"I am sure," Kendall said smiling, "you'll make it fun," he said. Logan blushed at that and they left the mansion and walked over to Logan's car. They got in and Logan drove them to the museum. He was excited about this. They arrived at the museum several minutes later and Logan bought them passes and got a map and they made their way to the exhibit Logan wanted to go to.

The exhibit about the solar system. Logan dragged Kendall around to show him all the planets and told him everything he knew about them and he knew a lot. They read what the plaques said and listened to what some of the tour guides had to say. They then moved onto the stars and Logan pointed out all the constellations he knew and which were his favorites. After wandering around for a bit they decided to leave. They left the museum together and started across the lot to Logan's car.

"This was fun," Kendall said as they walked out of the museum. He had not expected it to be that fun, but with Logan it was. Kendall knew it was his crush on the brunette and his want to be with him that made him listen too every word the brunette had said. He didn't mind though.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said smiling.

"So you really were listening to me then," Logan asked.

"Yes what you were saying was interesting," Kendall said nodding his head causing Logan to blush again.

"You are so different than I thought you would be," Logan said smiling at Kendall.

"You should never judge a book by it's cover Logie," Kendall said smiling sweetly back at Logan.

"I know," Logan said, "but my first impression of you is so different from the guy I am seeing now," he said.

"Yeah, well a lot's changed these last few weeks," Kendall said.

"I'll say," Logan said. They reached Logan's car and got in. Logan started the drive back to Knight Manor.

"Hey can we stop for ice cream or something?" Kendall asked, "I'm kind of hungry," he said.

"Sure," Logan said laughing. He stopped at a small ice cream shop and the two got out and walked inside. They walked up to the counter together and ordered ice cream. They got their ice cream and walked over to a table and sat down.

"This was fun," Kendall said smiling.

"Yeah it was," Logan said smiling as well.

"I did not know you knew so many constellations," Kendall said, "I mean Orion is my favorite one to look at," he said smiling.

"You like constellations too?" Logan asked.

"I do," Kendall said, "probably not as much as you, but maybe we could do this again and you could really teach me more names and things about them," he said smiling shyly.

"Sure," Logan said. They talked some more about the exhibit and finished their ice cream. Once they were done they walked out to Logan's car again. Kendall stopped by Logan's car door.

"I think we should do this again," Kendall said.

"I agree," Logan said, "you're not what I thought you were," he said.

"Again I say, never judge a book by it's cover," Kendall said laughing. He walked around the car and got into the passenger's seat and Logan got in as well.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kevin was standing behind the cash register. He was thinking about his date with Dak tomorrow night. He didn't know why but he was nervous. He hadn't thought Dak would surprise him like that. He needed to talk to Kendall. He looked at his watch and saw his shift was almost over. He would have to go home and try to call his brother. They hadn't really talked since they switched. Sure they shared a few quick phone calls but nothing much. Kevin tapped his fingers on his thigh as he waited for his shift to end. Eventually he was done and he quickly left the store. He saw Dak waiting for him like usual.

"You know I am capable of walking home right?" Kevin asked. He knew if he picked a fight with Dak he may cancel their date. He may also break up with him so he had to be careful with this one. He walked over to the car and got in.

"I know, but it's late and I don't want anything happening to you," Dak said as he started the engine.

"I know you care," Kevin said, "but I've walked home a thousand times before," he said.

"I know that," Dak said.

"I mean I can take care of myself Dak," Kevin said.

"I know that," Dak said, "I just don't want you getting hurt," he said.

"I know," Kevin said smiling lightly at Dak. He still wasn't sure about these new feelings. The ride home was filled with mindless chatter. They talked and laughed until they reached the Knight residence. "Thanks for the ride Dak," Kevin said.

"You're welcome," Dak said, "and tomorrow night we're going out," he said.

"I know we agreed on this already," Kevin said smiling. He leaned over and pecked Dak on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he moved to get out of the car. Dak grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You missed," Dak said, "my lips are here," he said pointing to his lips. Kevin chuckled at that and leaned in and pressed his lips to Dak's. Dak smirked and placed his hand on the back of Kevin's neck and held him in place.

"I should go," Kevin said against Dak's lip.

"I agree," Dak said pressing his lips harder to Kevin's. Kevin tangled his fingers in Dak's hair and pulled him closer.

"I have to go," Kevin said as Dak trailed his lips across Kevin's jaw. Kevin only held on tighter to Dak.

"I know," Dak said. Kevin pulled Dak back up and crashed their lips together once more. Kevin thrust his tongue forward and into Dak's mouth. He mapped out the shorter male's mouth. Dak moaned into the kiss. They parted when the need for air was too great. The panted as they looked at one another.

"I should go," Kevin said pointing over his shoulder. He knew if he kissed Dak again he wouldn't be able to control himself. Dak just nodded his head and Kevin got out of the car. Dak drove away and Kevin made his way inside. It was late and Katie and Jennifer were sleeping already. Kevin made his way up to his room and pulled his cell phone out and called Kendall. He waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kendall asked.

"Are you alone?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Kendall said slowly.

"I need to talk to you," Kevin said, "Dak asked me out on a date and I can't get out of it," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kevin asked.

"Calm down," Kendall said, "I will think of something, when is the date?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night," Kevin said.

"Call me tomorrow morning," Kendall said, "I'll think of something," he said.

"Ok but hurry," Kevin said, "I mean I can talk to him but what if he wants to talk about things you guys have done together," he said worriedly.

"I know, I know I'll think of something," Kendall said, "just don't worry and go to sleep," he said.

"You better think of something or I might just blow our cover," Kevin said.

"Kevin chill," Kendall said, "just go to sleep and call me in the morning I'll think of something," he said.

"Ok I'll call you in the morning," Kevin said.

"Bye Kev," Kendall said. The line went dead as Kendall hung up. Kevin hit the end button and set his phone aside. He shook his head and changed for bed.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kendall sighed as he put his phone down. He could not believe that Dak had asked Kevin to a date. Sure they were dating, but he could not remember the last time he and Dak had gone on an actual date. Maybe that was why Dak asked Kevin out. Kendall looked at his phone trying to come up with an idea to get Kevin out of this. He knew what happened when he and Dak went on dates. They talked about things they had done together among other things.

There was a knock at the door and James walked into the room.

"At least you knocked this time," Kendall said.

"Yeah," James said, "how was your date?" he asked.

"Like I told you and Carlos earlier it was not a date," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Fine how was your non-date with Logan," James asked walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Kendall.

"It was actually fun," Kendall said, "but that's not what's got me worried," he said.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"My boyfriend asked Kevin out on a date and when we go out on dates Dak likes to talk about things we've done and memories and things like that," Kendall said, "Kevin just called me all freaked out," he said.

"So switch places for the date," James said.

"We can't do that," Kendall said, "we said we'd switch for a month no matter what," he said.

"I have an idea then," James said. He walked over to a chest at the foot of Kevin's bed. He opened to reveal a bunch of old toys. Kendall watched James dig around for something. He pulled out a spy kit Kenneth bought Kevin when we were ten.

"Do I want to know what that is?" Kendall asked.

"It's a spy kit Kenneth bought us," James said, "it actually works," he said.

"No way," Kendall said looking at James skeptically.

"It does watch," James said. He handed Kendall an earpiece. "Put it in and wait," he said. Kendall did as he was told. James handed Kendall a small microphone and left the room with a walkie-talkie in his hand. Kendall waited and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard James' voice in his ear. "Can you hear me," James asked.

"Yes," Kendall said into the microphone in his hand. James walked back into the room.

"All you have to do is get this to Kevin somehow and he'll know what to do with it," James said.

"I can't go near Kevin without people noticing we're twins," Kendall said, "you're going to have to do it," he said.

"Kevin will know I know then," James said.

"That's ok as long as our parents don't know," Kendall said looking at James.

"Fine, but it has to be in private," James said.

"I'll think of something," Kendall said. James nodded his head and turned to leave. He stopped to look at Kendall.

"Nothing happened with Logan?" James asked.

"No," Kendall said shaking his head. Nothing had happened with Logan. He knew better than to do anything with him. He knew if he got attached it would ruin things for Kevin and he didn't want that. He only wanted to make Logan like Kevin a little bit better to make things easier for Kevin. He knew if he made friends with Logan things would be easier for Kevin when they switched back.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Dak sighed as he looked down at his homework. He had a tutoring session today. He just wanted his tutor to come and get this over with. He had a few things he needed to do before his date with Kendall. It wasn't really that big of a date. He just wanted to take Kendall out and show him a good time. He knew it had been ages since they had gone out on a date. He just wanted to show Kendall that they still had that spark. It had seemed to be falling away these last few months, but these last two weeks it seemed to come back. He didn't know why, but there was like a renewed vigor in their relationship. There was a knock at his door and he looked up. "Come in," he said. The door opened and his tutor Logan Mitchell walked in.

"Hey Dak," Logan said smiling at him.

"Hey Logan," Dak said smiling at him, "do you mind if we only work for an hour and not an hour and a half like we normally do?" he asked.

"Sure, but can I ask why?" Logan asked as he sat down next to Dak.

"I have a date with my boyfriend," Dak said smiling to himself.

"Enough said," Logan said, "I get that, I wish I had that," he said.

"A boyfriend?" Dak asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "I mean I have a fiancé but it's not the same," he said.

"Fiance?" Dak asked.

"I am engaged to this guy because my dad wants to merge with his dad's law firm and I am the unlucky one who happens to be the same age as his son," Logan said.

"Ah," Dak said.

"It's no big deal," Logan said, "I mean we'll get married and our dads firms will get merged and we'll probably get a divorce. I mean it's not like he's a bad guy though," he said.

"You don't like you're fiance?" Dak asked.

"We're friends," Logan said shrugging.

"I can sense there's more to it than that," Dak said looking to Logan. Logan blushed slightly.

"It's just lately he's been acting nicer to me and yesterday I think we kind of went on a date," Logan said.

"So you kind of like him," Dak asked.

"Maybe," Logan said looking out the window. "Let's get to work," he said. Dak nodded his head. They set to work on Dak's studies. Logan helped him understand the material better than any teacher had ever done. Dak was glad he had a tutor he was now friends with. He would have to have Kendall come over one of these days and get help with his algebra.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kevin was standing at the cash register. Kendall had called him telling him he had things under control for his date tonight. He hadn't told him what he was planning and just to trust him. Kevin did and he hadn't heard from him since that morning. Kevin was too preoccupied and almost didn't notice when someone place a few items on the conveyer belt. He scanned the items and the person handed him some money and change. Kevin looked at the change and saw something that wasn't a coin. He looked up and came face to face with James.

"You look an awful lot like a friend of mine," James said, "that's for your date," he said pointing to the ear piece and microphone.

"I don't even know where the date is," Kevin said, "and how do you know?" he asked.

"We'll follow you and not being able to tell you two apart would be like spitting on our friendship," James said as he grabbed the bag Kevin had bagged for him. "And don't worry you're secret is safe with me," he added.

"Fine where is he?" Kevin asked as he slipped the earpiece and microphone into his pocket.

"Out in the car, we'll follow you two to the restaurant," James said, "he has the walkie-talkie and will tell you everything you need to know," he said.

"Thanks," Kevin said smiling. James gave Kevin his usual charming smile and left with his bag of junk food. Kevin shook his head and was never so glad that he and James had wanted to be spies when they were younger. He knew this would be easy now that he had Kendall and James at his back.

Kevin finished his shift and made his way outside. He saw Dak standing against his car waiting for him with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. Kevin smiled at that as he walked over to him.

"Hey you," Kevin said.

"Hey," Dak said, "these are for you," he said holding out the roses and chocolates Kevin. Kevin took them and leaned in and pecked Dak on the lips. Dak grabbed the back of Kevin's head and held him in place and deepened the kiss. Kevin wrapped his arms around Dak's neck and hit him in the head with the roses and the corner of the box. Dak gasped in shocked.

"Sorry," Kevin said pulling away from Dak.

"It's ok let's go," Dak said smiling.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

James and Kendall were parked down the street from Rocque Supermarket. He could see Dak waiting for Kevin.

"That's you're boyfriend," James asked.

"Yep," Kendall said looking at Dak. He didn't feel anything for him though. Kendall couldn't help but think about Logan. He had really connected with Logan yesterday. He knew Logan would be expecting this side of Kevin after they switched back and he wasn't sure if Kevin would be able to keep it up. He shook his head as he saw Kevin walk out of the store. He watched the two kiss. He knew that was just Dak being Dak.

"Wow he's aggressive," James said.

"I know," Kendall said a goofy smile on his face. James looked over at Kendall. "What?" Kendall asked.

"What's with the smile," James asked.

"That's one of the things I like about Dak," he said smiling at that. He thought about his relationship with Dak. It was such a turn on that Dak was so controlling. Kendall loved it when Dak got so controlling and dominated him.

"Ok their going," James said as he pulled the car out of the parking space and followed behind Dak and Kevin. They stayed a nice distance behind them and prayed to god that they didn't get noticed.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kevin had slipped the ear piece in his ear when Dak was driving and left the microphone in in his pocket. They stopped at a restaurant and Dak got out of the car and walked around to the other side. He opened the door for Kevin. Kevin smiled.

"Ever the gentleman, eh Zevon?" Kevin asked as he got out of the car. They both walked into the restaurant together as a car drove by. Dak walked up to the hostess and she seated them. They were in plain sight of the window.

"Is this to you're liking?" Dak asked, "it's not to expensive," he said.

"tell him yes," Kendall's voice said in Kevin's ear.

"Yeah," Kevin said, "it's nice," he said.

"Good," Dak said, "I didn't want to get you mad," he said.

"Tell him it's ok since we haven't been out in so long," Kendall said.

"It's ok Dak," Kevin said, "we haven't been out in so long," he said.

"I think out last real date was the carnival," Dak said.

"Oh my god that's right," Kendall said. Kevin just mirrored whatever Kendall said.

"I think I won that monkey for you," Dak said.

"No it was a gorilla," Kendall said.

"Is there a difference?" Dak asked.

"A big difference," Kendall said. Dak laughed and shook his head.

"Really still on about that," Dak asked.

"Yes, because there is a big a difference," Kendall said adamantly. The rest of dinner progressed like that. Dak would ask a question Kendall would reply and Kevin would relay it.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Outside Kendall and James were sitting across the street watching the two on their date. They were eating the snacks James had bought for them.

"Hey Kevin, ask Dak if he remembers our night together at the reservoir," Kendall said.

"The reservoir?" James asked while Kevin asked Dak. Dak said yes while laughing.

"Dak and I went to the reservoir for our two year anniversary for a picnic and in the end we ended up skinny dipping," Kendall said as he listened to Dak talk. He smiled as he thought back to the memory. "Tell him that the cold I got was totally worth it," Kendall said into the walkie-talkie.

The rest of the night progressed and the date came to an end. Dak and Kevin left and James and Kendall sat there.

"I am so glad Carlos decided to go home for the night," Kendall said, "there is no way we could explain this to him," he said.

"He would definitely get suspicious then," James said laughing.

"I don't need Carlos finding out about the switch," Kendall said, "he can't keep a secret to save his life," he said.

"Let's get back before your dad calls asking where we are," James said as he started the car. He started the drive back to the mansion.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kevin was looking over at Dak as he drove him home. They had just had a nice night out, mind you Kendall and James were listening to their every word and telling him what to say.

"This was nice Dak," Kevin said.

"I know," Dak said, "this really was nice and I had a great time," he said.

"That's the most fun I've had in such a long time," Kevin said. They pulled into the Knight's driveway. Kevin turned to Dak and leaned in and kissed him. Dak pulled Kevin to him and deepened the kiss quickly. Kevin thrust his tongue out into Dak's mouth and rolled it with Dak's. Dak pulled back and looked at Kevin shocked.

"Whoa," Dak said, "where has all this dominance come from lately? This last week you've been getting more and more bold," he said.

"Have I?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, and it's kind of hot," Dak said.

"Well then come here," Kevin said grabbing Dak by his hair and pulling him to him. Dak moaned at the roughness but moved his lips with Kevin's.

"Is you're mom working?" Dak asked against Kevin's lips.

"Yeah, Katie's at a friends too," Kevin said as he pressed his lips harder against Dak's.

"Your room?" Dak asked.

"Duh," Kevin said as if it were obvious.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Logan walked down the hall to Mika's room where his brothers were. He had just gotten home from spending some time out of the house and away from them. He really did love his brothers, but they annoyed him. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Mika called. Logan opened the door and walked in. Mika was sitting on his bed looking at the door. Luca was sitting across from Mika on the couch.

"Hey," Logan said as he walked over to the couch.

"Hey how was your day?" Luca asked looking at Logan.

"It was ok," Logan said.

"Not spending time with Kevin again were you?" Mika asked.

"No," Logan said, "we're just friends Mika," he said shaking his head. He didn't know why Mika was acting like this. It wasn't like he was actually dating Kevin.

"Well, you're engaged to him," Mika said.

"Not by choice," Logan said annoyed. He had told Mika a hundred times, but he didn't seem to get it.

"It doesn't matter, you're engaged to him," Mika said.

"Mika nothing is going to happen between us," Logan said, "we're just doing this for dad and his dad," he said shaking his head.

"Fine, fine," Mika said putting his hands up in surrender.

"So how have you guys been?" Logan asked, "we haven't really had time to talk yet," he said.

"Great," Luca said, "I am looking forward to graduation," he said.

"I am looking forward to the end of the year," Mika said.

"Have you guys met anyone special yet?" Logan asked looking at his brothers.

"There is this one girl," Mika said, "her name is Rachel, and she's very pretty and smart too," he said.

"I don't know," Luca said, "there's this guy but there's also this other girl," he said slowly.

"Oh my god our brother's a slut," Logan said looking at Mika. The two burst out laughing and Luca smacked them both upside the head.

"I am not dating them both, but they are both showing interest in me," Luca said, "I like them both though," he said.

"Again I say slut," Logan teased earning a glare from Luca.

"I have missed you guys," Mika said.

"I missed you both too," Logan said, "it's odd not having you guys around," he said.

"Well we're here for the next three weeks," Luca said.

"Yeah by that time I'll be sick of you and I'll pack your bags for you," Logan said laughing. The other two laughed as well. The three sat there and laughed together for the rest of the night and just had fun like they used to when they were younger.

**There you go I hope you all liked this. I have some big surprises coming up. I am working on the next chapter already. I may not get a update soon since my grandma is sick and now my grandpa is as well. I just have a lot going on right now. I just might not get time to write for the next few days. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	8. Chapter 8: Party

**Ok I'd like to thank,** _Rhett9, IceRush, BeingHannah923, Milkamoo97, Scarlett, Ieeerr, Xbigtimerusherx, nigel small, and Dana8421 _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Ok just for those who didn't notice this has been bumped up to an M. There is sexy times ahead. I hope you enjoy. Most of you should know how I write. I can't resist smut. It's my weakness. I can't pass it up sometimes. **

**Chapter 8: Party**

Kendall yawned as he got out of bed. It was only Wednesday and he was getting tired of school. He wanted nothing more than to just have it be Spring Break. He wanted to stay home all the time and not worry about school. He also would meet Mika and Luca for the first time. He wasn't sure how that was going to go. Kendall quickly went through the morning routine he had built over the last week and a half. He managed to make his tie looked half decent. He made his way down to the kitchen where James and Carlos were already eating.

"Morning," Kendall mumbled as he sat down at his usual spot. He started eating. James and Carlos said morning to Kendall and continued eating.

"So tonight there's this party," Carlos said suddenly.

"Marty's?" James asked.

"Yes," Carlos said.

"Sweet," James said. Kendall wasn't really listening to the other two. He didn't know what they were talking about. He felt so lost from the conversation. He didn't know who ever this Marty was.

"I told him we'd be there," Carlos said, "he said his brother was bringing booze and everything," he said.

"We need a designated driver," James said.

"Not it," James and Carlos said together.

"That is so unfair," Kendall said, "I wasn't paying attention," he said looking at the other two.

"Sorry space case you're driving tonight," Carlos said laughing. Kendall shook his head and glared at Carlos.

"Ok so let's get going," James said. The three put their plates in the sink and walked out front to the car. They all piled in back and rode to school while talking. They didn't talk about the party with Harrison in the car with them. They talked about other things and about the party after they got out of the car and made their way into school building and to their lockers.

"Ok so what do we tell your dad Kev?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said honestly.

"We'll think of something," James said.

"I need to use the bathroom," Kendall said. He walked away from the two before they could say anything. He walked into the bathroom and walked over to the sinks and to a mirror. He was just having an off day. He didn't know why, but he was. The door opened and someone he did not expect to see walked in. Logan walked over to the sink and started to wash his hands. He had what looked like black paint on them. "What happened to you," Kendall asked.

"Oh hey Kev," Logan said, "some idiot put black pain on my locker lock so when I went to do my combination I got black paint all over my hand," he said shaking his head.

"I thought this place had a strict anti-bullying policy," Kendall said remembering what Kevin had told him about Dayton. Kevin had said there was a big anti-bullying policy at the school and it was enforced. He said Kendall didn't have to worry about it anyways.

"They do, but some people get around it," Logan said, "it's no big deal really," he said as he finished washing the paint off. Logan dried his hands and looked over at Kendall. "Your tie isn't tied right you're going to get in trouble," he said shaking his head.

"I know," Kendall said, "even after four years I can't tie it right," he said blushing.

"Who does it for you?" Logan asked as he walked over to Kendall. He undid his tie.

"Harrison," Kendall said looking away from Logan blushing lightly.

"You helpless little rich boy," Logan teased, "it's not hard," he said. He slowly tied it for Kendall. "There all better," he said straightening the tie out. He looked up at Kendall and their eyes met.

"Thanks," Kendall said smiling slightly.

"Your welcome," Logan said with a slight nod of his head. The two fell silent looking at one another. Their eyes locked and Kendall's brain was screaming for him to just kiss Logan.

"So, uh," Kendall said trying to cut the tension that was suddenly all around them.

"Yeah," Logan said taking a step back.

"There's a party tonight," Kendall said.

"Marty's I know," Logan said.

"You going?" Kendall asked.

"I was thinking about it," Logan said, "but I don't drink," he said.

"I'm the designated driver tonight you should come and we can make fun of everybody getting drunk," Kendall said. Logan laughed at that and nodded his head. "Great I'll let James and Carlos know," he said.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kevin sighed as he made his way down the hall. He couldn't help but think of last night. He and Dak had had sex last night. He knew Kendall had told him it was ok, but he felt bad about it. When he agreed to this he didn't think he would start to develop feelings for Dak. He thought he would last the month and then go back to his life and be happy.

"Ken is something wrong?" Dak asked as he walked beside Kevin.

"Huh?" Kevin asked looking at Dak.

"I said is something wrong," Dak said looking at Kevin.

"No," Kevin said shaking his head. "Just thinking," he said.

"About what?" Dak asked.

"Nothing really," Kevin said shrugging. He couldn't tell Dak what he was thinking. Dak had no idea that he wasn't Kendall. To Dak he was Kendall, the guy he had been dating for the last two years. Dak had no way of knowing that he was Kendall's twin brother. Kevin didn't want to tell him either. That would only probably freak Dak out. The two parted ways and made their ways to their next classes.

Kevin sat through his next class distracted. He couldn't stop thinking about Dak. He knew once this month was up he was going to have to go back to his normal life. Dak would never even know. That was what sucked. Kevin was falling for Dak and Dak had no idea who he really was. He wouldn't even miss Kevin once this was all over. After the bell rang Kevin sighed and made his way to his next class. He hated this now. He wished he had never agreed to do this. He wondered what Kendall was doing. He wondered if Kendall was regretting this. Then again Kendall probably wasn't in the same boat as him. Logan was a prude and there was no way Kendall would fall for him like Kevin was for Dak.

The rest of the day was like that. No matter how hard he tried Kevin could not stop thinking about Dak. Everything Dak did caught his attention and he paid all the attention he could to Dak. He knew he was going to hate himself after this, but he couldn't help it. He was drawn to Dak like a moth to a flame.

After school Dak gave Kevin a ride to work and they parted. Kevin missed Dak almost the second he was gone. He shook his head and got ready for his shift. He knew he had to work. He made his way to the back room and got ready for his shift. He clocked in and waked out to the front. He saw Gustavo waiting for him.

"On lane four," Gustavo said pointing to the cash register line four. Kevin nodded his head and did as he was told. He got to work. It was boring not many people were here.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kendall sighed as he laid across his bed. He was bored. James and Carlos were in James' room talking about a way to sneak out to the party while Kendall hung out with Logan.

"I'm bored," Kendall said looking over at Logan who was reading.

"You poor baby," Logan said.

"Let's do something," Kendall said sitting up and looking at Logan.

"Not now I am at a good part in my book," Logan said without looking up at Kendall.

"Your always reading," Kendall said shaking his head. He stood up and walked over to Logan and sat down next to him. "What are you reading," he asked.

"A book," Logan said.

"I know that smartass," Kendall said laughing, "I mean what book," he said.

"It's called Breaking Point," Logan said, "it's a really good book that I happen to really like so quit bugging me," he said.

"Ok then sorry," Kendall said leaning over towards his side of the couch. He watched Logan and couldn't help but think how hot Logan looked. He knew it was wrong to be having these thoughts. Kendall knew nothing could happen between him and Logan. James kept reminding him of that.

Kendall couldn't help himself though. There was just something about Logan. He was extremely hot and Kendall felt himself physically attracted to the brunette, but he also loved how smart Logan was and the conversations they had. He had gotten Logan to talk more to him over the last week. They had had some pretty great conversations. Kendall felt himself falling for Logan more and more.

"So what are James and Carlos up to?" Logan asked finally after a few minutes of silence.

"Trying to think of a way to sneak out to the party," Kendall said waving his hand.

"You guys have to sneak out?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, well my dad will get mad if he finds out what we're up to," Kendall said. James had told him all about how Kenneth got mad when they went to parties. He knew this was going to be a challenge, but he hoped they could pull it off. He didn't really want to get in trouble. He and Kenneth seemed to be getting along. Then again Kenneth thought he was Kevin. They had worked on a few of Kenneth's cars over the last week and things were great. Kendall couldn't find it in himself to hate Kenneth. He wanted to hate him for not being there for him, but he could see how much Kenneth loved Kevin and he just couldn't hate him. Kendall would have to ask Harrison more about why his parents split. He was curious to know more. Harrison had already told him and Kevin but it wasn't enough. He wanted to know more, maybe he would ask Kenneth.

"See my dad is just happy when I go out on school nights," Logan said, "he said I need to be more social," he said.

"So are you gonna go home before the party or what?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan said shrugging. He set his book aside and turned to face Kendall. Kendall scooted closer to Logan.

"You could stay here and hang out with us," Kendall offered wiggling his eyebrows.

"Or you could leave with me and tell your dad you're hanging out with me," Logan offered, "I mean I do have a rep of not doing anything fun," he said.

"That could work," Kendall said, "my dad trusts you not to steer me wrong," he said remembering the conversation he had had with Kenneth the other day about Logan. Logan shook his head at that and laughed. Kendall looked over at Logan and they locked eyes. Silence filled the room as they stared at one another.

Without thinking Kendall leaned in and kissed Logan. Logan tense up before relaxing and moving his lips with Kendall's lips. Kendall felt a jolt of electricity run though his body where ever he and Logan touch. Kendall scooted closer to Logan trying to get more contact between them. They both moved their lips together in sync. Kendall moaned when he felt Logan's tongue against his lips. Kendall opened his mouth and moaned when Logan's tongue entered his mouth. Logan moved his tongue and mapped out the blonde's sensitive spots. When the need for air became to great the two parted. They sat there staring at one another. Neither of them were sure of what to say.

The door burst open and Kendall moved away from Logan. He looked over to the door and saw James and Carlos walk into his room. He hated that they never knocked, but right now he was ok with it. He was spared of talking to Logan right now. He didn't know why he had kissed him like that.

"What's up?" Kendall asked looking at the two before him.

"We can't think of anything," Carlos said looking at Kendall.

"Yeah," James said nodding his head in agreement. He was looking at Kendall suspiciously.

"Logan and I were just talking about that," Kendall said, "we could tell me dad we're going out with him. I mean my dad thinks Logan's safe and wouldn't suspect a thing," he said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"That could work," James said thinking about what Kendall had said.

"So I take it you're staying here then or are we leaving with you when you go?" Carlos asked.

"We should leave with him when he goes," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. That seemed to be like the easiest thing to do.

**_-Two-Worlds-_**

Kendall looked around the small clearing where the party was being held. They had successfully tricked Kenneth and he thought they were out with Logan doing something educational. Kendall looked over at Logan who was standing next to him. James and Carlos had gone off after two girls.

"So," Kendall said deciding to talk. He and Logan had yet to talk about what had happened in his room. They had been at the party for almost an hour now. They hadn't really spoken yet.

"Yes," Logan said looking over at Kendall.

"Uh what happened in my room," Kendall started, "I uh," he said slowly.

"We kissed," Logan said.

"Yeah that," Kendall said his cheeks flushing red.

"What about it," Logan asked leaning closer to Kendall so they could talk better.

"I uh," he started not sure what to say. He couldn't tell Logan he had a boyfriend. Logan thought he was Kevin.

"It's no big deal Kev, I mean we are engaged," Logan said shrugging, "I mean our dads would be excited if we got together," he said leaning in closer to Kendall's ear. Kendall shivered as he felt Logan's breath on his ear and neck.

"I know," Kendall said. Logan was half right. Logan and Kevin were engaged and their dads would be excited if they got together. He didn't know where Logan was heading with this though. He really hoped Logan wasn't about to say what he thought he was going to say.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you," he said as his ghosting over Kendall's ear. Kendall's breath hitched in his throat.

"Logan," Kendall said turning his head to look at the brunette.

"Over these last two weeks Kevin I will admit you've been acting so different and I kind of like this new you," Logan said, "you've been treating me like you care about me," he said looking Kendall in the eyes.

"I do care," Kendall admitted.

"How much?" Logan asked.

"More than I should," Kendall said shaking his head. Logan had no idea how much he cared about him. Logan didn't get the double meaning behind Kendall's words. Logan placed his hand on Kendall's chin and made him look at him. Logan leaned in and kissed him again. Kendall felt a jolt of electricity run through his body. They parted too quickly for Kendall's liking. Logan laughed at the pout on Kendall's face.

"You're adorable," Logan said smiling. Kendall blushed and looked away from Logan. The two wondered around together after that. Kendall and Logan both ended up taking a few drinks. They talked to a few people but managed to keep to themselves. They found a small spot to hide from the others and have a nice little make-out time. They had fun and Kendall got a little groping in and Logan seemed to like it. He knew in the back of his mind what he was doing was wrong. Kendall's watch beeped. Kendall looked down at it and saw he had a half hour before curfew.

"We have to find James and Carlos," Kendall said. He then took off running Logan was behind him. He found James and Carlos with two cups in their hands. "Come on we have to get home," Kendall said grabbing James' arm. Logan grabbed Carlos.

"Chillax Kevy," James slurred.

"Oh my god you're drunk," Kendall said shaking his head.

"No we're not," Carlos said shaking his head vigorously. Kendall looked over at Logan and sighed. They managed to get James and Carlos into Logan's car. Logan drove them back to the mansion and they both took on getting one of the guys out and to their rooms without getting noticed. Kendall managed to get James into his room and into his pajamas.

"On your stomach," Kendall ordered James. James fell onto his stomach. Kendall walked out of his room and saw Logan coming out of Carlos' room. "Did you have him lay on his stomach?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"Come on your things are still in my room," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and they walked into Kendall's room. Logan walked over to grab his things and Kendall watched him. He found himself staring at Logan's ass as he bent over to grab his things. Kendall couldn't help but stare. Logan turned around and caught Kendall staring at him.

"Couldn't get enough earlier?" Logan asked. Kendall blushed and looked away from Logan. Logan set his bag down and walked over to Kendall. He pulled him into a kiss. Kendall responded quickly by puling the shorter male to him. Logan pushed Kendall over to his bed and made him sit down. Logan was in his lap in seconds with his mouth on Kendall's neck.

"Logie," Kendall moaned. He threw his head back and leaned on his arm for support. Logan leaned forward throwing Kendall off balance and Kendall fell back onto his bed with Logan on top of him. Logan was all over him sucking and nipping. His hands managed to find their way into Kendall's shirt. Kendall moaned and lifted his back helping Logan with its removal. Somewhere in the back of his mind Kendall knew he shouldn't be doing this, but Logan's lips were just so perfect. He couldn't really think with his brain. Soon Kendall's shirt was off and Kendall was scooting back on the bed looking at Logan. They locked eyes and Logan took his shirt off as well and lunged forward and pressed his lips to Kendall's lips in a heated frenzy.

Kendall brought his hands to Logan's hair and pulled Logan growled and pulled back from the kiss and trailed his lips down to Kendall's neck and to his collarbone. Kendall moaned and threw his head back in pleasure. Logan moved his lips down to Kendall's nipple and took it in his mouth. Kendall moaned again and arched his back. Logan reached up and pinched and tweaked Kendall's other nipple. He then switched nipples.

Kendall was in pure bliss. Logan's mouth was amazing and he loved it. He was in heaven. He couldn't think straight at all with Logan's mouth on him. He barely felt Logan's hands on his belt and opening his jeans until Logan was pulling his jeans down. Soon Kendall was in nothing but his boxers. He looked down at Logan who was looking at his still covered cock. It was straining against his boxers.

Logan licked his lips as he looked at the bulge in Kendall's boxers. He leaned forward and mouthed around his cock.

"Fuck Logie," Kendall called out his hips bucking up of their own accord. Logan grinned at that. He reached up and grabbed the hem of Kendall's boxers. He pulled them down and looked at Kendall's cock. It stood out proudly from Kendall's body. Logan licked his lips as he saw a drop of precome slid down Kendall's shaft. "Logie," Kendall whined.

Logan took a hint and leaned forward and pressed his lips to the tip of Kendall's cock. He sucked lightly as Kendall's precome burst across his taste buds. Logan moaned at that and Kendall moaned as well. Logan then opened his jaw and took more of Kendall in his mouth. He started to bob his head up and down. Kendall moaned and threaded his fingers into Logan's hair. He moaned and bucked his hips. Logan had to grabbed Kendall's hips and hold him down to keep from chocking. Logan continued to bob his head taking in all of Kendall's cock in his mouth.

"Logie," Kendall said stopping the brunette. Logan pulled off Kendall with an erotic pop.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"It-it's gonna be over soon, if you don't st-stop," Kendall panted. Logan grinned and gave Kendall's cock on lat lick before he sat up. He started to open his jeans and pushed them off with his boxers. He then presented Kendall with three fingers. Kendall took them in his mouth without a second thought. He licked them and coated them in saliva. Logan pulled his fingers from Kendall's mouth and brought them down to Kendall's hole.

"You ready?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. Logan pressed a finger into Kendall. Kendall moaned at the feeling. It had been far too long since he had done this. The last time he had done this was just under two weeks ago, but he was a teenage boy. Two weeks felt like forever to him. He had missed this feeling.

"More," Kendall panted. He needed more. He moaned when Logan added another finger. Kendall was growing impatient with how slow Logan was doing this. He stuck two fingers in his mouth. Logan wasn't paying any attention to him. After a few second Kendall reached down and placed two fingers inside his hole next to Logan's. Logan looked at Kendall shocked. "You were taking to long," Kendall panted as he worked hs fingers in and out of himself. Logan started moving his hands again and curled his fingers up and into Kendall's prostate. Kendall cried out and moaned. Logan pulled his fingers out and pulled Kendall's fingers out as well. Kendall whined at the loss.

"I think you're ready for the next part," Logan said spitting in his hand. He lubed his cock up and brought it to Kendall's hole. He paused and looked at Kendall.

"Don't stop," Kendall whined. Logan laughed at Kendall's whine and pushed into the blonde. Kendall couldn't help the moan that came from him at that. He had missed the full feeling. He felt even fuller than usual with Logan. This felt complete. It was everything Kendall had been missing. Logan started slow and thrust into the blonde at a steady pace. He moaned at the feeling of Kendall tight around him. He loved it. "Harder, faster," Kendall moaned. Logan started to pound into the blonde below him.

"Oh Kev so tight," Logan moaned. He continued to pound into the blonde below him. He reached in between them and grabbed Kendall's cock. He started to jerk Kendall off. He leaned forward and brought his lips to Kendall's ear. "Say my name," he said.

"Logie," Kendall moaned.

"Say who you belong to," Logan said.

"You," Kendall moaned, "Logan," he called as he came after a few more rough jabs to his prostate. Logan came second later. The clenching of Kendall around him and the warm come on his hand sent him over the edge. Logan collapsed on top of Kendall. They both laid their trying to catch their breath. Logan slowly pulled out of Kendall and laid down next to him. Kendall rolled onto his side and snuggled into Logan. Logan place his arms around Kendall and let sleep over take him.

_**-Two-Worlds-**_

Kevin yawned as he walked out of the store. He had taken a double shift and it was late. He saw a familiar car parked across from the store. He walked up to the car and saw Dak sitting in the drivers seat sleep. Kevin smiled and knocked on the window. Dak jerked up and looked to the window and saw Kevin. He smiled and rolled the window down.

"Hey sleepy head," Kevin said.

"Tell me again why you took a double shift?" Dak asked as he yawned.

"To get more money," Kevin said, "are you ok to drive?" he asked.

"Yeah just give me a minute to wake up," Dak said. Kevin nodded his head and walked around the car and got in.

"You know you didn't have to wait for me," Kevin said, "I could've walked home," he said.

"No this late at night," Dak said shaking his head trying to wake himself up more. Kevin opened his mouth but closed it. He didn't want to argue with Dak. He was right anyways. It was late at night and creeps were probably out. "How was work?" Dak asked as he started the car.

"Good are you sure you're good to drive?" Kevin asked.

"No," Dak said.

"Come on switch with me then," Kevin said. He got out of the car and Dak did as well. Kevin got in the drivers seat and Dak in the passengers seat. "Call you mom," Kevin said. Dak dialed the phone and Kevin snatched it from him.

"Hello?" came the voice of Cyndi Zevon.

"Hello Mrs. Zevon," Kevin said.

"Kendall?" Cyndi asked.

"Yes Mrs. Zevon," Kevin said. He had met her a few times when he had gone over to Dak's a few times. "Dak's really tired and in no condition to drive and since my house is closer," he said.

"Ok, he has to be home early tomorrow," Cyndi said.

"I'll make sure of it Mrs. Z," Kevin said. He hung up and looked over at Dak who was sleeping. He smiled at that. He set Dak's phone down in the cup holder in between the seats. Dak was just to precious. He drove home and managed to wake Dak up enough to get him out of the car and inside. He managed to get Dak to his room without too much noise. He was about to sit down when his bedroom light flipped on. He turned and saw Jennifer.

"Mom," he said smiling at her.

"What's going on?" Jennifer asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"I took a double shift at work," Kevin said.

"I know, but why is Dak here?" Jennifer asked looking at the sleeping boy.

"He's tired and in no condition to drive. He wanted to give me a ride home from work instead of me walking," Kevin said, "his mom already knows and I was going to ask you but it's after midnight and I thought you were sleeping," he said looking at Jennifer.

"I was but I heard you come in and wanted to see what all the noise was," Jennifer said.

"Are you mad," Kevin asked.

"No," Jennifer said.

"Thanks mom," Kevin said smiling at her. She nodded her head and turned to leave the room. Kevin walked over to his closet and changed into his pajamas and turned the light off. He waked over to his bed and laid down.

"Kendall," Dak said sleepily.

"What?" Kevin asked looking at Dak who had his eyes shut.

"That's my side of the bed and you know it," Dak said.

"Oh my god you're going to choose now to be picky," Kevin asked looking at Dak shocked.

"Yes, we've had this discussion it's my little OCD moment, now switch places with me," Dak said. Kevin rolled his eyes but climbed over Dak. Dak turned to face Kevin with a smile on his face. "Thank you Ken," Dak said sleepily.

"Whatever you goober," Kevin said smiling, "Now go to sleep," he said.

"I would if you would stop talking," Dak said.

"You started it," Kevin said looking at Dak shocked.

"Just stop talking," Dak said.

"Fine," Kevin said laughing. He scooted closer to Dak and Dak placed his arm around Kevin. They both fell asleep together.

**There you go. I am sorry for the long wait but I had some personal things to take care of. I just got time to look at this and finish this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	9. Chapter 9: The Day After

**Ok I'd like to thank,**_ Scarlett, rawbbles, Dana8421, Rhett9, Milkamoo97, suppressedanonymous, BeingHannah923, nigel small, IceRush, PerfectMirror14, Xbigtimerusherx, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and Hikari no Kasai _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Ok so there is some sexy times ahead. It is Devin smut. Devin being Dak adn Kevin as **_Hikari no Kasai_**, so kindly put it. That part is for you since I know tou wanted it. **

**Chapter 9: The Day After**

Kendall yawned as he sat up. He looked to his side and saw Logan sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he thought of last night. He then remembered that Logan didn't know he was Kendall. Logan was in love with him as Kevin not him as Kendall. Kendall felt his heart ache at that. He sighed and shook his head. He got out of bed, grabbed a pair of pajama pants and made his way to the bathroom. He yawned as he walked over to the toilet. He looked out the window and saw it was getting light out. It would be time to get up soon. He finished using the toilet and flushed.

He heard his bedroom door open. Kendall knew it was either James or Carlos coming to wake him up. They did this every once in a while when they were up early.

"Kev it's time to get up," James said.

"I know," Kendall called back.

"Dude?" James asked slowly.

"Yeah," Kendall said as he walked out of the bathroom. He saw James looking at his bed with a weird look. James looked at Kendall and then to the bed again. His eyes grew wide in shock. They heard a groan and Logan sat up.

"James I think you need to go finish getting ready," Kendall said pushing James out of the room. He looked over at Logan as he shut the door.

"I fell asleep?" Logan asked.

"We both did," Kendall said smiling. He sat down next to Logan and smiled. Logan grinned and leaned in and kissed Kendall on the lips.

"Last night was fun," Logan said smiling.

"You're telling me," Kendall said grinning. He leaned in and kissed Logan again. They shared small kisses before Logan realized he was still naked and had spent the night with Kendall.

"Oh my god," Logan said getting out of the bed. He grabbed his underwear and put them on. He started to get dressed and moved over to his bag. He pulled his cell phone out and turned it on. His phone went crazy with missed calls and texts. "My dad is going to kill me," he said looking at his phone.

"Does that mean I'll get stuck with Mika or Luca," Kendall asked. Logan stopped going through his phone and looked at Kendall.

"Oh ha, ha," Logan said.

"I got you laughing," Kendall said. Logan laughed and shook his head. Kendall opened his mouth to speak again when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah," Kendall called.

"Sir, Logan's father has called looking for Logan," Harrison said.

"He's here," Kendall said walking over to the door. He opened it a crack. "We got to talking last night and fell asleep," he lied.

"Well his father would like him home soon," Harrison called as he walked away.

"Ok," Kendall said as he shut the door. Logan finished getting dressed.

"I am so dead," Logan said shaking his head. He made sure he had everything.

"I'll see you at school," Kendall asked as Logan walked to the door.

"Only if my dad lets me live," Logan said laughing. Kendall walked over to Logan. "I had a great time last night though," he said smiling.

"Me too," Kendall said grinning like an idiot. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's in a simple kiss. Logan pulled away.

"I really have to go," Logan said.

"See you," Kendall said. Logan left and Kendall stood there a goofy grin on his face. He then made his way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. He took a shower and got changed for the day and made his way down to the kitchen. James and Carlos were there with plates of bacon and eggs in front of them, while Harrison was making something on the stove. "Morning," Kendall said brightly.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Carlos whined.

"Yeah," Kendall said loudly as he took a seat next to James who winced at the sound as well. Kendall grabbed his own plate and started to eat.

"Did he leave yet?" Harrison asked without looking at Kendall.

"Yeah just now," Kendall said smiling. Carlos and James both looked at him. Harrison finished whatever he was doing on the stovetop and poured it into two glasses.

"This should help you two," he said placing the glasses in front of James and Carlos.

"It smells disgusting," James said looking at the glass.

"Drink it now, or Kenneth finds out where you boys really went last night," Harrison threatened. The two didn't need to be told twice. They both drank what Harrison gave them. Harrison smiled and left the room. James and Carlos both turned to look at Kendall who was smiling.

"What's with the smile?" Carlos asked.

"Oh my god tell me you didn't," James said.

"I could," Kendall said, "but that would be a lie," he added grinning.

"Oh my god you slept with Logan," Carlos said. Kendall blushed and nodded his head. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know we just hung out at the party and one thing led to another and after we got you two in bed things just happened," Kendall said shrugging. He was looking at Carlos and not James. He knew James was upset with him. James had been trying so hard to stop something like this from happening.

"What does this mean for you guys then?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know we didn't really get a chance to talk. He had to get home," Kendall said looking at Carlos. He didn't want to see the disapproving look James was giving him. James was the one of the two who knew about him not being Kevin. Harrison was hard to read. Kendall would have to talk to him later.

-Two-Worlds-

Kevin woke to find Dak still sleeping in his arms. He looked at his clock and saw it was almost five thirty. He smiled as he looked at Dak. He thought back to last night when they had arrived here. Dak had been so tired and unable to drive, yet he could argue about his side of the bed. Kevin found that odd.

"Go back to sleep it's too early to be up," Dak said.

"You're supposed to be home early," Kevin said, "you mom said that," he said.

"Why?" Dak whined.

"Because you have to get ready for school," Kevin said. Dak groaned and rolled onto his back. He looked over at Kevin pouting. "Come on get up," Kevin said poking Dak's side.

"I don't wanna," Dak said shaking his head.

"I took a double yesterday so I don't have work today," Kevin said.

"So," Dak said.

"Katie's got after school things and I can reward you later if you get out of bed now," Kevin said batting his eye lashes. Dak sighed and thought it over. "Going once," Kevin said.

"Come on don't do this," Dak whined.

"Going twice," Kevin said.

"Fine," Dak pouted and sat up. "You have to get up as well since I am not coming back once I leave, unless you want to walk to school, or worse take the bus," he said.

"Fine," Kevin sighed. He got out of bed as well. He moved over to his closet and started to change. He grabbed a shirt that had a hole in the side. He then grabbed a plaid button up and put it on over it.

"Layers?" Dak asked.

"To make it harder for you later," Kevin said grinning. Dak pouted and walked over to Kevin.

"You are so mean to me," Dak said as he wrapped his arms around Kevin.

"You love me," Kevin said.

"Unfortunately," Dak said. There was a knock at the door.

"Boys," Jennifer said.

"We're up mom," Kevin called. He walked over to the door and opened it. "I am gonna leave with Dak so he doesn't have to come back to get me," he said.

"Ok," Jennifer said.

"I'll make sure he get's to school Mrs. Knight," Dak said.

"Like I'd have anywhere to go," Kevin said rolling his eyes. Jennifer smiled and left. Kevin turned and finished getting ready for school Once he was ready he and Dak left his room. They made their way down to the kitchen where Jennifer was making breakfast. "Mom we're leaving," Kevin said.

"Ok have a great day at school hon," Jennifer said.

"I'll try," Kevin said. He and Dak left the kitchen.

"Kendall," Jennifer called.

"Yeah," Kevin hollered back.

"Are you working today?" Jennifer asked.

"No," Kevin replied, "I'll be home after school," he said.

"Ok, just checking," Jennifer said.

"Bye mom," Kevin said as he reached the door.

"Bye," Jennifer called back. Kevin and Dak made their way out to Dak's car. They got in and Dak started driving.

"Shit," Dak said suddenly.

"What?" Kevin asked looking over at the brunette.

"I have tutoring today," Dak said, "we can't do anything today," he said.

"Oh," Kevin said looking down at his lap. "You can't miss one session?" he asked looking over at Dak once again.

"Missing one won't hurt," Dak said, "I'll have to call Logan and tell him I have to cancel," he said.

"Really?" Kevin asked. He then stopped to think, did he say Logan. "Who's Logan?" he asked. He was hoping it wasn't who he thought it was.

"My tutor," Dak said.

"Oh right," Kevin said.

"He goes to that prep school across town," Dak said, "he's a really cool guy though," he said. That was it, it was Logan his fiancé.

"So you're going to cancel your session today?" Kevin asked.

"Shit I can't," Dak said suddenly, "this out last session before spring break next week," he said.

"Oh," Kevin said, "well we have all spring break for fun," he said.

"I'll hold you to that," Dak said grinning, "you know you should come over today. I am sure Logan won't mind and he can help you with your algebra," he said.

"No, I couldn't do that," Kevin said, "he's your tutor," he said.

"I am sure he wouldn't mind," Dak insisted.

"Nah, I think I'll just head home after school and get some house work done," Kevin said.

"Ken, your algebra grades suck, you could really use some help," Dak said.

"I am doing just fine on my own thank you," Kevin said getting annoyed with Dak's persistence. He could not go to Dak's tutoring session. That would blow his cover for sure. He didn't want that yet. He was still getting to know Jennifer and Katie.

"Fine, it was just an idea," Dak said.

"I know you want to help, but he's your tutor and I can get by on my own," Kevin said.

-Two-Worlds-

Kendall walked down the hall behind James and Carlos once more. Carlos was talking to James about something Kendall didn't really care about. Kendall knew that once James got him alone he was going to yell at him. There was no avoiding it. Kendall could tell that James was mad at him, but he couldn't help it. He was attracted to Logan. The three were standing by their lockers when Logan showed up. Kendall smiled when he saw him.

"You're alive," Kendall said smiling.

"Barely, my dad was so mad," Logan sad shaking his head.

"What did you tell him?" Kendall asked curiously.

"I told him we were hanging out and just fell asleep," Logan said.

"And he bought it?" Kendall asked slowly.

"He did," Logan said, "Mika and Luca are a different story though," he said.

"They know?" Kendall asked.

"I am not sure," Logan said, "they were looking at me like they knew, but I can never be sure with them. For all I know Mika could've been doing something stupid before I got there," he said.

"Mika?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, he was grinning like an idiot when I got home," Logan said, "Luca seemed fine, but they talk," he said.

"Should I be worried about coming over?" Kendall asked.

"Probably," Logan said.

"Great this is just what I need," Kendall said shaking his head. The bell rang for the start of homeroom.

"I gotta go but I'll see you later," Logan said. Kendall nodded and Logan walked away. Kendall stood there for a moment watching him. He felt an hand on his arm. He looked over at saw James.

"Come on," James said dragging him down the hall. Kendall saw Carlos walking way ahead of them. "What the hell was that?" James asked in a hushed whisper.

"Uh we were talking," Kendall said slowly.

"You know what I mean," James said, "I meant this morning with Logan," he said.

"Oh that," Kendall said. He knew this was coming.

"Yes that," James said.

"We slept together simple as that," Kendall said. He walked ahead of James and into their homeroom and sat down next to Carlos. He looked at James who shot him a look saying that this conversation wasn't over. Kendall knew that it wasn't over. It was far from it actually. Kendall knew James was going to yell at him once he got him alone, and Kendall did not blame him.

Kendall had done the one thing he had tried so hard not to do. He had fallen in love with Logan. Kendall had fallen so hard for the brunette and now his attraction was more than just physical. He loved the brunette and his mind. He loved everything about him. There was just one problem though. Logan did not love him. Logan was in love with Kevin, or so he thought. Logan thought that Kendall was Kevin. He had no idea that Kendall even existed. He was probably going to be mad once he found out about the switch. Kendall really didn't want to hurt Logan by telling him that he had lied about who he was. He would have to talk to Kevin and figure out what to do.

The rest of the morning Kendall couldn't help but think about Logan. He just couldn't keep his mind off of him no matter how hard he tried. He remembered everything about last night too. He hoped that they would be able to get to do that again. He wanted to so bad. He had never pegged Logan as a top, but it was hot. He loved being dominated and Logan was just perfect. Kendall knew it was wrong to fell this way but he did. He knew after this month was up in two weeks Logan wouldn't want to be with him. Kendall was just a poor boy that was below Logan. Logan would never like him if he knew the real him.

Kendall also kept worrying about his talk with James later. He knew that was something he could not avoid. He knew James was pissed. He was probably going to yell and threaten to out Kendall. Kendall knew that was a real possibility. He would have to talk James out of it somehow. He knew that was going to be a long argument and he hoped he would win it.

-Two-Worlds-

Kevin sighed as he walked home. Dak had tutoring and would not stop insisting that Kevin go with. He knew if he got a ride from Dak he would take him to his house. He had a lot to think about though. He was falling for Dak. He had been for some time now. He had never thought he would. There was just something about Dak though. Kevin knew he was screwed after this month was up.

He walked up the driveway and into the house. It was silent and empty. It was almost like he was home with Kenneth when he was gone on business and James and Carlos were home with their parents. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He saw a note posted to the refrigerator. It was from Jennifer.

Kendall - Just a reminder Katie is staying after school and getting a ride home with a friend. I need you to do cook dinner for you and your sister since I have to work late at the restaurant. Don't stay up too late and be nice to your sister. - Love mom.

Kevin walked over to the pantry and started to search for something to make for dinner. He wouldn't have to start cooking now, but it would be nice to have something planned. He found a box of hamburger helper and decided that would be good for tonight. It was quick and easy. He walked over to the refrigerator and saw they had some hamburger in there. He set the box of Hamburger helper aside and moved to the living room to watch TV for a bit.

He was laughing a the TV when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. It was a text from Dak.

Are u mad at me?

Kevin looked at the text confused. He hadn't meant to make Dak think he was mad at him when he declined the ride home. He had just wanted to get home. He quickly replied no and turned his attention to the TV again. He was watching The Big Bang Theory. He got a reply from Dak.

Come to the door then.

Kevin looked at his phone before he stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Dak standing there.

"You couldn't have knocked," Kevin asked.

"I wasn't sure if you were mad at me or not," Dak said looking down at his hands. Kevin grabbed Dak's hand and pulled him inside.

"I'm not mad I just wanted to walk home," Kevin said, "so what happened to your tutoring session?" he asked.

"I couldn't focus and Logan had his own things with his fiancé to deal with," Dak said waving his hand.

"Fiancé? Isn't he our age?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, but their father arranged it and Logan's only going through with it to get his dad's approval," Dak said, "but can we not talk about that right now?" he asked.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Kevin asked.

"I don't want to talk, Katie will be home soon," Dak said grinning.

"Why Mr. Zevon are you implying what I think you're implying," Kevin asked playfully.

"Why Mr. Knight I think I am," Dak said. Kevin grabbed Dak's hand and led him up to Kendall's room. He pulled Dak over to the bed and pushed him down onto it. He climbed on top of the brunette and pressed his lips to Dak's. Dak moaned and brought his hands up to run them through Kevin's hair. He then flipped them over so he was on top of Kevin.

"Come on we don't have time," Kevin said, "you said it before Katie will be home soon," he said. Dak nodded his head and quickly undressed them both. Once they were nude Dak stopped to look at Kevin for a moment.

"I can never get over how great you look," Dak said.

"I can't get over how much you talk during sex," Kevin said smiling playfully. He pulled Dak down on top of him and pressed their lips together roughly. The two moved together and soon the two reached their peaks and fell over the edge. Dak fell on top of Kevin and laid there trying to catch his breath.

"Get off you're heavy," Kevin said. Dak laughed and rolled off the blonde.

"Sorry," Dak said.

"Don't be," Kevin said smiling.

"That was amazing," Dak said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kevin's in a lazy kiss. Kevin nodded his head and got out of bed. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned his stomach off.

"Come on get dressed Katie will be home any minute," Kevin said looking at his clock. Dak sighed but got out of the bed and started to get dressed.

-Two-Worlds-

Kendall rolled his eyes as James lectured him about what he was doing was wrong. Carlos had gotten a call from his parents and they wanted him home, so that left James and Kendall all alone.

"James will you relax," Kendall asked.

"No, you slept with your brother's fiancé," James said.

"So what we slept together it's no big deal," Kendall said. He needed to get James to relax and stop yelling.

"This is so a big deal you're not going to have to deal with what happens when Kevin comes back in two weeks," James said.

"I'll figure something out, now just chill," Kendall said.

"You have a week to figure something out before I reveal you're little secret," James threatened.

"Come on give me my two weeks," Kendall said, "if I don't figure something out I'll come clean myself," he sad.

"Fine," James and shaking his head. He left the room leaving Kendall alone.

Kendall walked over to his bed and sat down. He knew he needed to come up with a plan to not get Logan attached to him. He was only here for two more weeks and then he would be gone and Kevin would be back. Things would go back to the way they were. Kendall felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He answered it without looking.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Kev," Logan said.

"Oh hey Logie," Kendall said his heart breaking slightly when Logan called him Kevin.

"My dad wants to have you and your dad over for dinner tomorrow night," Logan said cutting straight to the point.

"Um it's a little short notice," Kendall said.

"I know, but my dad's calling your dad as we speak and it's gonna happen whether we like it or not," Logan said, "I haven't told him about last night though," he added.

"I haven't told anyone beside James and Carlos," Kendall said smiling as he thought of last night. "That was actually extremely hot and amazing," he said.

"I know, but can we not read too much into this I mean we've only really been getting to know one another for a few months," Logan said, "I only feel like I've really gotten to know you these last two weeks though," he added the second part almost as if it were an after thought.

"Yeah sure," Kendall said, "I mean I like you though," he admitted.

"I like you too," Logan said, "I like you a lot actually," he said.

"So dinner tomorrow night?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said, "you don't have to dress up to nice but don't wear anything to casual my brothers will rip you to shreds," he said.

"Shit I forgot about your brothers," Kendall said, "I think I am gonna be sick tomorrow. I mean I feel very feverish right now," he joked.

"Just relax and you'll be fine," Logan said laughing.

"No I won't," Kendall said.

"Relax, Mika and Luca are harmless really," Logan said, "I kind of told them what we did though," he added.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Well they asked me if we slept together and I couldn't lie to them. I mean they are my brothers and I can't lie to them," he said.

"It's ok," Kendall said, "I know what you mean," he said without thinking. He could never lie to Katie though.

"How you're an only child," Logan said.

"Yes but I've had James as my friend so long he's like a brother and I can't lie to him," Kendall said trying to cover up his mistake.

"Right, so tomorrow," Logan said.

"I'll come," Kendall said, "I can't guarantee I'll be calm but I'll be there," he said.

"Thanks," Logan said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kendall said.

"Bye Kevin," Logan said laughing.

"Bye Logan," Kendall said and he hung up his phone. He knew there was no way to get out of this. He had to meet Mika and Luca now. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. He knew that once he met them he would officially be screw over. He was in love with Logan and meeting his brothers was a bad idea.

Kendall groaned ad he fell back onto the bed. There was no getting out of this. He would just have to go and hope for the best. There was a knock at his door.

"It's open," he said. The door opened and someone walked into the room. Kendall didn't bother looking up.

"Kevin," Kenneth said.

"Yeah dad," Kendall said.

"David just called and invited you and I over to dinner tomorrow night," Kenneth said.

"Logan called and warned me," Kendall said sitting up to look at Kenneth.

"Speaking of Logan how are things going with him," Kenneth asked, "Harrison told me he stayed the night last night," he said.

"We came back here and hung out a bit and we fell asleep," Kendall said, "it was no big deal," he said shrugging. He didn't want Kenneth to know about his feelings for the brunette.

**There you go. I am sorry for the long wait but I had to figure out what I wanted to do with this fic. I just want to say the next chapter shit is gonna go down. Something shocking will happen anyways. Also I have a new poll on my profile if you could be so kind as to go check it out and vote that would be nice. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	10. Chapter 10: Dinner with the Mitchell's

**Ok I'd like to thank,**_ sylarbadass, Rhett9, nigelbtrlover24, suppressedanonymous, Scarlett, Xbigtimerusherx, PerfectMirror14, Dana8421, rawbbles, Ieeerr, love4loganbtr, IceRush, Big Time Ships, Hikari no Kasai, and BreakFree _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 10: Dinner with the Mitchell's**

"Speaking of Logan how are things going with him," Kenneth asked, "Harrison told me he stayed the night last night," he said.

"We came back here and hung out a bit and we fell asleep," Kendall said, "it was no big deal," he said shrugging. He didn't want Kenneth to know about his feelings for the brunette.

"Well alright then," Kenneth said nodding his head. He turned to leave.

"Dad," Kendall said.

"Yeah son," Kenneth said turning back around.

"What happened to my mom?" Kendall asked. Of course he knew more about Jennifer than he let on, but he had to pretend he didn't. He just wanted to know more about why Kenneth and Jennifer had split up. He hoped this wouldn't upset Kenneth too much like Jennifer did when ever he asked.

"I told you before, things just didn't work out," Kenneth said.

"I'm older now you can tell me what happened," Kendall said scooting over to the edge of his bed and looking at Kenneth. Kenneth sighed and walked over to Kendall and sat down.

"Her name was Jennifer and you were two maybe three when she left," Kenneth said walking over to Kendall and sitting down next to him.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"She didn't like my ideas on parenting," Kenneth said, "we were high school sweethearts and went to college together and they she got pregnant with you," he said. Kendall nodded his head. "We both had different ideas on how to raise you and we started to fight constantly and she couldn't take it anymore and one day she walked out," he said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"I ask myself that question every single day," Kenneth said.

"What was she like, you know before you two drifted apart," Kendall said. He knew it was something he should ask. He wasn't supposed to know about Jennifer.

"She was an amazing woman and I am sorry you never got to know her," Kenneth said, "when you were first born she would sing to you at night and tuck you in. She was just so perfect. I never should have let her walk out that door," he said shaking his head.

"Where is she now do you know?" Kendall asked.

"No, I don't," Kenneth said, "it's not like I haven't tried to figure out, but she's a hard person to track down and if I did find her I am sure she wouldn't want to talk to me," Kenneth said shaking his head.

"What did she look like," Kendall asked. Kenneth sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"I probably should've done this a long time ago, but this is the only picture I have of her," Kenneth said. He pulled out a picture of him and Jennifer on their wedding day Kendall assumed. Jennifer was in a nice elegant white dress and Kenneth was in a black tux.

"That was our wedding day, six months before you were born," Kenneth said, "we didn't get married because you were on the way. I had purposed to her the year before and we had the date set way before we found out about you," he said. Kendall nodded his head and handed the picture back to Kenneth.

"She was beautiful dad," Kendall said smiling.

"I know," Kenneth said. He looked at Kendall. "I probably should've told you about her a long time ago," he said.

"You're telling me now," Kendall said. It wasn't the whole truth Kendall knew, but it was a start. He wonder if Kenneth would ever want to get to know him as Kendall not Kevin. It had always been his dream to have a dad.

"Well I have some work to do," Kenneth said, "Night Kev," he said standing up.

"Night dad," Kendall said. His heart sunk a little at the thought that Kenneth had just let him go and never tried to contact him or Katie. He watched Kenneth leave. He then felt a tear slid down his cheek once the door shut. He lifted his hand to his cheek and wiped the tear away. He hasn't realized that Kenneth could have that big of effect on him. Kendall stood up and walked over to the window. He looked out at the night sky. He looked up at the moon as he let a few more tears fall.

Kendall thought back to when he was little and he didn't know about Kenneth. He had always asked Jennifer about his dad but she never told him anything other than that he left and they were better off without him. Kendall had always wanted a father when he was younger. He had wanted to be part of a normal family like everybody else. He had wished every birthday from five to twelve for a father and he never got his wish. He had spent so many nights crying over the fact that he never had a father. After sometime though he had just given up. Kendall had put that all behind him though. At least he thought he had.

-Two-Worlds-

Kevin sighed as he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was after nine and Katie had gone to bed but Jennifer was still up. She was in the kitchen at the table looking over the bills.

"Kendall," Jennifer said startled looking up at him.

"I was just coming to get a glass of water," Kevin said, "you going to bed soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just want to go over the bills," Jennifer said. Kevin nodded his head and walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass and walked over to the sink and filled the glass. He drank the water and put the glass in the sink. He started to leave the kitchen when a thought occurred to him. He stopped and turned to face Jennifer.

"Mom," he said.

"Yeah," Jennifer asked looking up at him.

"I know this may seem random, but what was my dad like," Kevin asked.

"Kendall," Jennifer sighed.

"Mom I'm eighteen now and I just want to know a little bit about him," Kevin said. He really wanted to know the reason that they had split and split him and Kendall up. He knew she wouldn't tell him about himself, but he hoped.

"Ok then," Jennifer said nodding her head. Kevin walked over to the table and sat down across from her. He wanted to hear what she had to say about Kenneth. "His name was Kenneth Knight," she said.

"What was he like?" Kevin asked.

"He was always striving to be the best at what he did. He was a kind man when I met him back in high school and we dated all through college. At the end of our junior year he purposed and over a year later we were married with you well on the way," Jennifer said placing a hand over Kevin's. Kevin smiled at that.

"So what happened why'd he leave?" Kevin asked.

"We started to drift apart and we had different ideas on how to raise you," Jennifer said, "so one day I had enough and took you and Katie and left," she said.

"He never came after you?" Kevin asked.

"No, but I wish he had," Jennifer said looking down at the ground. "I was just so mad at him after a really big fight we had and I grabbed you and Katie and walked out. I didn't look back at him and he never came after me so I moved on, and we got a divorce," she said.

"What happened to him?" Kevin asked. He wondered if Jennifer knew. She had to in order to avoid him.

"He's a lawyer, that was what he went to school for anyways," Jennifer said, "I don't know if he ever got his own firm like he wanted, but he always wanted to be a lawyer," she said.

"How could he just let us go and never try to contact us?" Kevin asked confused. He knew Kenneth was the only one at fault. Jennifer had never tried either.

"I don't know," Jennifer said, "He tried once but I was too stubborn to listen to him and I guess he just gave up," she said shaking her head.

"Were you really that mad at him?" Kevin asked.

"No, but I was stubborn and too proud to admit I missed him," Jennifer said.

"Oh," Kevin said. He was giving her a chance to mention him and she wasn't taking it. He really wondered why she had left him there. Why had she only taken Kendall and Katie. It didn't make any sense to him. "So what did he look like?" he asked.

"A lot like you actually," Jennifer said. She stood up and walked over to her purse that was on the counter. She dug around for a moment before pulling something out. She walked over to Kevin and handed him a picture. It was of Kenneth holding either him or Kendall, he couldn't be sure. Kenneth really did look a lot like he did now, but of course he already knew that.

"Wow, I see where I get my looks now," Kevin said laughing. Jennifer laughed and nodded her head as well. The two sat in silence for a moment. Kevin then handed the picture back to Jennifer. "Well, it's late and I am gonna go to bed," Kevin said.

"Ok, night sweetie," Jennifer said.

"Night mom," Kevin said. He stood up and left the kitchen. He walked up to his room thinking about why Jennifer hadn't mentioned him. He wanted to know how she felt about leaving him behind. It had to have been hard. There was no way that leaving a kid could be easy when you took two with you.

Kevin walked into his room and over to the window. He sat on the desk and looked out it. He sighed as he remembered how many night he had spent wishing he had a mother and a real blood related sibling. Now he had that and Jennifer didn't even seem to want Kevin. It was like she didn't care about him at all. Kevin felt a few tears fall down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry about this, but he couldn't help it. It really hit him hard that Jennifer probably wouldn't want to get to know him as Kevin.

-Two-Worlds-

Kendall was looking out at the moon. He had shed his tears and couldn't get to sleep now. He was still thinking about his conversation with Kenneth. He looked at his watch and saw it was only ten. He sighed and looked over at his phone on his desk. He then remembered Kevin. He hadn't talked to him in awhile. He grabbed the phone and decided to text Kevin to see if he was awake. He waited until Kevin texted back. He then dialed the number. He waited for Kevin to answer.

"Hello," Kevin said.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"What's up?" Kevin asked.

"I can't sleep and I was wondering how you've been doing," Kendall said.

"Ok, I actually talked to mom about dad," Kevin said, "she told me a bit and I gave her the opportunity to mention me, but she never did," he said.

"I actually was talking to dad about that too," Kendall said, "so what did mom say?" he asked. They continued to talk and tell the other about what they were told by Jennifer and Kenneth.

As they talked Kendall wanted to tell Kevin about his own feelings for Logan but he couldn't. He didn't want Kevin to know that he was getting too attached to Logan. Kevin would probably freak out. He didn't want to do anything that might end his time with Logan sooner than it had to be. He wanted to spend as much time with the brunette as possible.

As he talked to Kevin he got the feeling that Kevin wasn't telling him something. He wondered what it was, but he didn't want to ask. He wasn't sure it was even anything. He didn't want to assume something and then get Kevin mad.

"So, how are things with the guys?" Kevin asked after awhile.

"Good," Kendall said.

"James is the only one know who knows right?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, Carlos doesn't know yet and I plan to keep it that way," Kendall said.

"Good because he can't keep a secret to save his life," Kevin said.

"I know," Kendall said laughing.

"Oh, Katie knows," Kevin said.

"I kind of expected her to figure it out," Kendall said nodding his head even thought Kevin couldn't see him.

"She actually found out awhile ago, but agreed to keep our secret," Kevin said, "she wants to get to know me," he said.

"So how are things with Dak?" Kendall asked. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know what he wanted to hear.

"Good," Kevin said, "I haven't lost you your boyfriend," he said.

"Ok, good," Kendall said nodding his head. "What about my job?" he asked.

"Still have it," Kevin said.

"Good," Kendall said.

-Two-Worlds-

"So Kevin I have to ask are you allergic to anything?" Katie asked. Kevin and Katie were alone in the living room. Jennifer was out a work.

"Strawberries why?" Kevin asked. It was after school and the two were just hanging out. Dak had some family thing to take care of.

"Well Kendall is deathly allergic to peanuts," Katie said.

"Let me guess if he eats peanuts he goes into anaphylactic shock right?" Kevin asked. Katie nodded her head. "I am the same way with strawberries," he said.

"That is a good thing to know," Katie said.

"I'm careful," Kevin said, "I've known since I was six," he said.

"Kendall found out when he was really young," Katie said, "mom said that it was scary," she said.

"What about you?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing that I know of," Katie said, "so what's dad like?" she asked.

"He's great," Kevin said, "I mean we hang out a lot and after he's gone for longer than he plans he goes out of his way to make it up to me. I just don't understand why he never came after mom and you guys," he said shaking his head.

"Well once this month is up he won't have a choice but to meet me and Kendall now will he," Katie said.

"He's already met Kendall," Kevin said.

"You know what I mean," Katie said.

"I know," Kevin said laughing.

"So what's life like for you?" Katie asked.

"I told you we have a big mansion. Dad's a lawyer and the house is way to big for us really, but I have two friends that kind of live with me normally," Kevin said.

"Wow you two live so differently from us," Katie said.

"I don't know why mom never tried for child support or something," Kevin said shaking his head, "once Kendall told me about how you guys lived I was shocked really. I mean I had it so easy while you two didn't and I feel bad about it," he said.

"Hey, we're doing just fine," Katie said.

"I know, but still I really had it easy compared to this," Kevin said.

"It's not like you got to choose," Katie said.

"I know but still," Kevin said.

"So what do you plan to do after your month is up?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Kevin said honestly. He really didn't know what he and Kendall were going to do once the month was up. He had not thought about that. He wonder if they would tell everyone and how Dak would react. He wondered if Kendall really even wanted to be with Dak anymore. Kendall had told him he had been considering breaking up with him before he even met him. The question now was would Dak want Kevin?

-Two-Worlds-

Kendall sighed as he looked into his closet. It was Friday and he had gotten home from school hours ago. He had to get ready for dinner with the Mitchell family. He knew this was a big deal. He was finally going to get to meet the other Mitchell's. He had seen Logan's dad a few times when he came over to talk to Kenneth, but other than that Kendall had not met the other three.

"Calm down," Logan said.

"I can't calm down," Kendall said turning to his phone he had propped up on his desk. Logan didn't come over today since Kendall was going over there later. Kendall had called Logan since he did not know what to wear.

"Relax, and just pick something out," Logan said laughing.

"Quit laughing at me," Kendall said pouting.

"I am sorry but you're freaking out is funny," Logan said.

"You're a jerk," Kendall said sticking his tongue out at Logan. Logan laughed again and shook his head.

"Just pick something out Kev," Logan said. Kendall sighed and moved over to his closet and grabbed a nice black shirt. "Black?" Logan asked.

"So I'm ready for my funeral," Kendall said.

"Ha ha," Logan said, "now pick something decent out," he said. Kendall shook his head and grabbed a nice plaid shirt and held it out for Logan to see. Logan smiled and nodded his head.

"It's not too casual?" Kendall asked.

"Not at all," Logan said, "I think you'd look hot in it," he said. Kendall blushed at that. He hadn't worn plaid since before the switch. Logan had only ever really seen him in his school uniform. "Kevin you have to wear that shirt tonight," Logan said.

"Why so you can have a bit of eye candy at dinner tonight?" Kendall asked as he set the shirt aside.

"God yes," Logan said laughing.

"Oh so now I am just your little toy?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, and if you don't wear that shirt I will be very upset," Logan teased. Kendall started laughing and Logan did as well.

"I'll wear it," Kendall said laughing. Kendall looked down at his watch and saw it was time for him to get ready otherwise Kenneth would get mad at him for taking so long. "I have to go, but I'll see you in about an hour," he said.

"Just wear a nice pair of jeans and you'll be fine," Logan said.

"Ok bye Logie," Kendall said.

"Bye Kev," Logan said smiling his crooked smile. Kendall smiled and waved at Logan. He hung up and grabbed his plaid shirt and a pair of nice jeans. He changed into the clothes and looked himself over. He then remembered Kevin had told him of his allergies and grabbed the epi-pen incase he might need it. He pocketed it and left his room. He was so nervous about this. He walked down to the foyer and saw Kenneth talking to Harrison.

"Kevin," Kenneth said once he saw him, "you ready to go?" he asked. Kendall nodded his head. He followed Kenneth out to one of his many cars. They both got in and Kenneth started to drive. Kendall looked out the window. "Something wrong?" Kenneth asked.

"No," Kendall said looking over at Kenneth who was looking at the road.

"You're being awfully quiet," Kenneth said.

"I just want to make a good impression on Logan's family," Kendall said, "his brothers are going to be there," he said.

"Yes David mentioned Mika and Luca come home," Kenneth said.

"Logan said they're tough and don't usually approve of who Logan's with, but since we don't really have a choice I guess I kind of have to try and get their approval," Kendall said.

"You'll be fine," Kenneth said, "now do you have your epi-pen just in case?" he asked.

"In my pocket," Kendall said patting his pocket.

"Good," Kenneth said. They arrived at the Mitchell's house several minutes later. It was similar to the Knights Kenneth parked the car and they both got out of the car and walked up to the door. Kenneth rang the doorbell and several long seconds later the door opened to reveal Logan.

"Kevin," Logan said smiling, " Hello Mr. Knight," he said nodding to Kenneth.

"Hello Logan," Kenneth said. Logan stepped aside for them to walk in.

"Hey Logan," Kendall said smiling.

"My mom is almost done making dinner," Logan said, "let's go to the living room to wait with the others," he said. He walked down the hall with Kenneth and Kendall behind him. Kendall was nervous. They walked into the living room where David was sitting talking to his two elder sons Mika and Luca. They both looked similar to Logan only a bit taller and one had light hazel eyes rather than brown like Logan's eyes. Kendall put on a brave face and followed Logan. "Mika, Luca, this is Mr. Knight," Logan said introducing them to Kenneth first.

"Hello sir it's nice to meet you," Mika said smiling politely.

"And this is Kevin," Logan said, "Kevin these are my brothers Mika and Luca," he said pointing to them each as he said their names.

"Kevin," Mika said smiling at him, "Logan has told us so much about you," he said holding his hand out to Kendall. Kendall shook his hand.

"Ignore him he's an idiot," Logan said to Kendall.

"It is nice to finally meet you though," Luca said shaking Kendall's hand as well.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Ok boys dinner's ready," Joanna announced walking into the room. Kendall turned to look at her and saw where Logan really got his looks. She was almost like a female version of Logan. Everyone followed her into the kitchen. They all sat around the big table. Kendall sat next to Logan while Mika and Luca sat across from them. Kenneth sat next to Kendall across from him was David and Joanna. Everyone started to eat and have their own conversations. Kenneth talked to David and Joanna, Mika and Luca were talking to each other so that left Kendall and Logan.

"You look great," Logan said lowly.

"What is it with you and plaid, you practically freaked out when I grabbed this shirt," Kendall said laughing.

"I don't know I thought it would look good on you and I was right," Logan said.

"You're weird," Kendall said laughing.

"You know it," Logan said grinning. He placed his hand on Kendall's thigh under the table and gave it a squeeze. Kendall squirmed and slapped his hand away. He did not need Logan messing with him right now.

"So Kevin," Mika said turning his attention to Kendall.

"Yes," Kendall said looking at Mika.

"Mika don't," Logan said glaring at his brother.

"I just want to know what his plans for the future are," Mika said, "I mean you still want to be a doctor don't you Loges?" he said.

"I hate it when you call me that Mika," Logan said glaring at his brother.

"I know you do," Mika said grinning.

"So Kevin what are your plans for after high school," Luca asked.

"I don't really know," Kendall said honestly. Kevin had even told him he wasn't sure what he wanted to do now that he was engaged to Logan. He had said that life was just coming at him so fast. "I mean I plan on going to college but I don't know what I want to do just yet," he said.

"Enough," Logan said, "you don't have to listen to these two their morons," he said.

"Well we can see who wears the pant in this -ow," Mika said, "did you just kick me?" he asked looking at Logan.

"I don't know did I?" Logan asked smiling innocently at his brother.

"You are so dead," Mika threatened.

"Love you to Mike," Logan teased.

"I hate it when you call me that," Mika said glaring daggers at Logan.

"Are they always like this?" Kendall asked Luca.

"Sadly yes," Luca said laughing. Kendall looked over at Logan who was glaring at Mika. Kendall nudged him lightly and Logan looked over at him and smiled sheepishly. Dinner continued with small talk and Logan and Mika arguing slightly. By the time dessert came around everyone was laughing and having a good time.

"See I told you, you had nothing to worry about," Logan whispered to Kendall while Joanna handed people their desserts which seemed to be some kind of pie.

"I know that now, but I wasn't sure how this would turn out," Kendall said.

"I told you nothing bad would happen," Logan said smiling.

"So Logan," Mika said getting his brother's attention.

"What Kevin," Mika said.

"Mika," Logan said warningly.

"What?" Mika asked turning to look at Logan, "I was just going to ask-" he started.

"Stop," Logan said, "I am not a child I know what you were going to ask and I can take care of myself," he said glaring at his brother.

"You're my younger brother I have to ask," Mika said.

"No you do not," Logan said. Kendall watched the two as he started on his dessert. He didn't know what was going on. "I am getting really sick of the over protective brother crap Mika. I can take care of myself," Logan said.

"You're my little brother I just want to look out for you," Mika said.

"Well thanks but I don't need it. I am more than capable of doing it all on my own," he said.

"Logan I just-" Mika began.

"It's none of your goddamn business," Logan said standing up. He turned and stormed from the room. Kendall looked at the others before he excused himself and followed after Logan.

"Logan," Kendall called as he ran down the hall after the brunette.

"Kevin," Logan said turning around. Kendall stopped in front of Logan. The room felt like it was getting hotter.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"He just knows how to push my buttons," Logan said shaking his head. "I hate it when he gets like this," he said.

"Logan he's like that because he cares," Kendall said.

"I guess but it gets really old really fast," Logan said. Kendall suddenly was have trouble breathing. He coughed and tried to clear his throat. "Hey are you ok?" Logan asked looking at Kendall worriedly.

"Wh-what was in that dessert?" Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"I don't know why?" Logan asked worriedly, "are you allergic to something," he asked. Kendall nodded his head unable to speak. He fumbled in his pocket for his epi-pen. He managed to pull it out but he dropped it to the floor.

"I'll get your dad," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and backed into the wall and slid down so he was sitting. Things started to get hazy and he saw Kenneth running to him. He felt a jab in his leg but everything went black anyways.

-Two-Worlds-

Kendall groaned as he opened his eyes. The bright light was killing him. He sat up and looked around the room. He saw Kenneth sitting in a chair with a newspaper in his hands reading it.

"What happened?" Kendall asked holding his head.

"You went into anaphylactic shock after eating Joanna's dessert," Kenneth said, "James and Carlos are here but they are getting some food right now," he said.

"So was there strawberries in the dessert?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"No, which I find odd seeing as that is what you should be allergic to," Kenneth said.

"Weird maybe I have a new allergy," Kendall said looking away from Kenneth.

"No you can't really just develop an allergy to peanuts this late in life it's a life ling thing," Kenneth said standing up. He set the news paper down and walked over to Kendall's bed.

"Peanuts?" Kendall asked playing dumb. He knew that was what he had a reaction to. He hadn't looked at the dessert before he had taken a bite. He hadn't even asked.

"Yes peanuts," Kenneth said looking down at Kendall. "Now, tell me Kendall how long have you and Kevin known?" Kenneth asked looking at Kendall.

**Ok yeah I don't know if this is as dramatic as I planned but I wrote it once and re did it and I did not want to redo it again. I hope this is all to you likeing and I hope no one is too sleep deprived because of this, you know who you are. Also I have a new poll on my profile if you could be so kind as to go check it out and vote that would be nice. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

**Ok I'd like to thank,**_ Scarlett, sylarbadass, love4loganbtr, suppressedanonymous, SweetyBird282, Dana8421,josephcruz14, EverlastingRusher, rawbbles, PerfectMirror14, hope for eternity, Rhett9, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, IceRush, Xbigtimerusherx, nigelbtrlover24, Ieeerr, Hikari no Kasai, Somebody You May Know, BreakFree, and TidusGT _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

Kevin yawned as he paced back and forth in his room. He and Katie had finished talking earlier and Katie was in her room doing her homework. Kevin was in his thinking about the switch. He had texted Kendall. He wanted to talk to him again. He wasn't so sure this switch was a good thing anymore. He was getting too attached and he didn't want to. He needed to talk to Kendall and end this or do something.

He jumped when there was a knock at his door. He turned and walked over to it. He opened it and saw Katie standing there.

"Hey Katie what's up?" Kevin asked.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Katie asked.

"Sure," Kevin said stepping aside for her. Katie walked into the room and over to the desk and sat down. Kevin turned to her and looked at her. "What's on your mind baby sister?" he asked. Katie laughed and shook her head. "What?" Kevin asked confused.

"You sound just like Kendall," Katie said, "he calls me baby sister all the time," she added.

"So what do you want?" Kevin asked trying to get back on track.

"Oh yeah," Katie said, "I don't know who else to talk to about this," she said.

"It's not a girl problem is it?" Kevin asked, "because I haven't been around them often," he said.

"Not really," Katie said, "there's this boy I like," she said.

"Oh," Kevin said. Katie blushed and nodded her head.

"What's his name?" Kevin asked.

"Tyler Duncan," Katie said, "he's in my class," she added.

"Aw, Katie has a crush cute," Kevin said.

"Shut up," Katie said turning even redder. Kevin laughed and walked over to his desk. He leaned against it.

"Sorry so what do you need help with?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know how to talk to boys," Katie said, "I mean like getting them to ask me out," she added quickly.

"Oh," Kevin said, "that's easy. You just talk to him and smile and laugh at all his jokes," he said.

"And that works?" Katie asked.

"It did with me," Kevin said, "there was this guy I liked and I laughed at all his jokes and before I knew it he asked me out and we dated for a few months," he said thinking back.

"Nice," Katie said, "but what if he can't take a hint," she asked.

"Then ask him out yourself. There is nothing wrong with a girl asking a boy out and if he has a problem with it he's not worth it," Kevin said.

"Thanks," Katie said smiling at Kevin.

"No problem," Kevin said. He had never had the chance to have a younger sibling so this was a nice change for him.

"Kendall wouldn't have helped me like this," Katie said.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked confused.

"He would have freaked out and told me I was too young to be dating," Katie said.

"Well I've never had a sister before so I don't know what to do," Kevin said, "sorry if I'm not that good at it," he added.

"You're doing a good jog Kev," Katie said. There was a small crash in the hallway. Katie jumped up and ran to the door with Kevin. They saw Jennifer out in the hallway. Katie looked apologetically at Kevin. Kevin stood there looking at Jennifer shocked.

-Two-Worlds-

Kendall groaned as he opened his eyes. The bright light was killing him. He sat up and looked around the room. He saw Kenneth sitting in a chair with a newspaper in his hands reading it.

"What happened?" Kendall asked holding his head.

"You went into anaphylactic shock after eating Joanna's dessert," Kenneth said, "James and Carlos are here but they are getting some food right now," he said.

"So was there strawberries in the dessert?" Kendall asked hopefully.

"No, which I find odd seeing as that is what you should be allergic to," Kenneth said.

"Weird maybe I have a new allergy," Kendall said looking away from Kenneth.

"No you can't really just develop an allergy to peanuts this late in life it's a life ling thing," Kenneth said standing up. He set the news paper down and walked over to Kendall's bed.

"Peanuts?" Kendall asked playing dumb. He knew that was what he had a reaction to. He hadn't looked at the dessert before he had taken a bite. He hadn't even asked.

"Yes peanuts," Kenneth said looking down at Kendall. "Now, tell me Kendall how long have you and Kevin known?" Kenneth asked looking at Kendall.

Kendall looked at Kenneth scared of what he was going to say. He closed his eyes waiting for him to say anything. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. He didn't know if Kenneth was mad or not. There was a good chance he was mad.

"I'm not mad if that's what you thinking," Kenneth said interrupting his thoughts. Kendall opened his eyes and looked up at Kenneth.

"You're not?" Kendall asked confused. He looked at Kenneth confused. He had thought Kenneth was going to be mad when he found out about the switch.

"No," Kenneth said shaking his head, "I am just so sorry that I missed seeing you and Katie grow up as well," he said. Kendall felt tears come to his eyes. He didn't want to go down that road, but right now he had to.

"Why?" Kendall asked, "I mean you knew about us and you had Kevin all this time. Were Katie and I not good enough or something," he asked tears slipping down his cheeks. Kenneth sat down on the edge of the bed.

"That is not it at all," Kenneth said looking at Kendall. He pulled the younger blonde into a hug. "I loved all three of you, but we tried the whole joint custody thing but it didn't work. You mother wanted all three of you but I wanted you guys as well in the end we settled for splitting you and Kevin up and we basically severed all ties," Kenneth said.

"You don't know what it's like growing up without a dad and then finding you he's been raising your twin brother all this time across town," Kendall said.

"Across town?" Kenneth asked shocked, "I thought Jennifer moved out of town after we separated," he said.

"No we've lived here our whole lives," Kendall said, "we just live a very different life style than you and Kevin do," he said.

"What do you mean?" Kenneth asked.

"We don't live the life of luxury that you and Kevin have been," Kendall said looking away from Kenneth. "Mom has two jobs at the moment and barely makes the bills and I have a job as well to get groceries," he said.

"I had no idea," Kenneth said.

"Yeah, well things are very different," Kendall said.

"You never told me how long you've know and have been here in place of Kevin," Kenneth said changing the subject.

"We've known for three weeks and switched about two weeks ago," Kendall said looking away from Kenneth. "I just wanted to get to know you and Kevin wanted to get to know mom and Katie," he said.

"Wow you switched two weeks ago and I didn't even notice," Kenneth said.

"It's not that big of deal you were gone the first week," Kendall said shrugging. It was true Kenneth had been gone that whole first week.

"I know but still no one realized?" Kenneth asked.

"Harrison caught me and Kev before we switched and James found out too," Kendall said.

"So I'm like the third person," Kenneth asked. Kendall nodded his head. He felt bad about deceiving Kenneth. He didn't know why he felt bad about it, but he did.

"You do realize that I don't have custody of you and you're going to have to go back to your mother," Kenneth said.

"I am eighteen," Kendall said, "so is Kevin," he added.

"Still you live with your mother and Kevin with me," Kenneth said. The two fell into silence. Kendall heard James and Carlos approaching. He looked at Kenneth. "I suppose you have some explaining to do to Carlos," he said. Kendall nodded his head.

-Two-Worlds-

"Kevin?" Jennifer asked looking at Kevin. Kevin slowly nodded his head scared of her reaction. Tears came to Jennifer's eyes as she moved forward and hugged Kevin. Kevin stood there shocked. Jennifer pulled back. "How long?" she asked.

"Have I been here?" Kevin asked. Jennifer nodded her head. "Two weeks," he said looking at the ground.

"If you're here then Kendall must be…" Jennifer trailed off.

"With dad," Kevin said. Jennifer nodded her head. "Are you mad?" Kevin asked.

"No," Jennifer said, "you look so much like Kendall," she said.

"I know," Kevin said.

"How did you find out?" Jennifer asked.

"Can we take this to the living room?" Kevin asked. Jennifer nodded her head and she walked down the hall. Katie and Kevin followed her down to the living room. Jennifer sat down on the couch and Kevin sat down next to her. Katie sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"How long have you known?" Jennifer asked.

"Three weeks," Kevin said, "Kendall and I met in the park and got talking and we kind of dared each other to live the others life," he said

"Wow," Jennifer said, "How long have you known he wasn't Kendall," she asked Katie.

"About a week," Katie said.

"I don't know what to say," Jennifer said looking at Kevin.

"Why'd you leave me?" Kevin asked, "I mean why only take Kendall and Katie?" he asked.

"Your father and I didn't want to split you boys up, but after arguing and lots of fighting things happened and he took you and I got Kendall and Katie," Jennifer said. "We cut all ties and I even moved out of town for a few months, but came back here," she said looking down at the floor.

"I'm not mad at you," Kevin said as he cell phone started ringing. He held a finger up to Jennifer as he pulled it out of his pocket and saw his cell phone number flash across the screen. "I have to take this," he said standing up.

"Who is it?" Katie asked.

"Kendall," Kevin said as he pressed the talk button. "Hello," he said.

"Kev, oh my god," came the voice of James.

"James?" Kevin asked confused.

"Yes it's me. Kendall's in the hospital," James said.

"He's where?" Kevin asked shocked.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked. Kevin held a finger up to Jennifer.

"The hospital he ate peanuts at the Mitchell's," James said.

"He had dinner with the Mitchell's?" Kevin asked confused.

"Yeah, but your dad knows he's Kendall," James said, "Kendall just told Carlos the truth and he kind of suspected something was off," he said.

"Let me guess dad wants me back?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," James said.

"When?" Kevin asked.

"Tomorrow," James said.

"Alright I'll come over tomorrow then," Kevin said. He hung up and looked over at Jennifer. "Kendall is in the hospital and dad knows about the switch as well and wants us to switch back," he said.

"He's in the hospital?" Jennifer asked jumping up.

"Yeah apparently he was having dinner with some friends and he accidentally ate peanuts," Kevin said.

"Is he ok?" Katie asked.

"I believe so," Kevin said, "but James thinks it's a good idea we just switch back tomorrow," he said. Jennifer nodded her head.

"Ok you two get to bed and we'll go tomorrow," Jennifer said. Kevin and Katie nodded their heads and headed up stairs.

-Two-Worlds-

Kendall looked down at his hands. James and Carlos were sitting next to him in the room while Kenneth was talking to the doctors about how long Kendall would have to stay before he could leave.

"So your name is Kendall," Carlos said.

"Yes Carlos," Kendall said.

"I knew there was something off about you," Carlos said.

"Took you a lot longer than it took James," Kendall teased.

"And I figured it out on my own," James added.

"Ok so I am not the brightest guy around," Carlos said causing James and Kendall to both laugh. "So did Kevin agree?" he asked James changing the subject.

"Yeah he will come over tomorrow," James said nodding his head.

"I wonder if mom knows," Kendall said. He wondered what was going to happen now. He wasn't ready to say good bye to this life just yet. He wasn't ready to tell Logan the truth. Logan was definitely going to hate him.

"Wait," Carlos said suddenly.

"What?" Kendall asked looking over at the Latino.

"You and Logan," Carlos said.

"Oh," Kendall said looking away from Carlos, "That was a mistake," he said.

"A mistake?" James asked.

"Yeah I never meant to fall for him like I did," Kendall said looking down at his hands.

"Whoa you fell for him?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "I mean how could he not? We're so alike," he said.

"What?" Carlos asked confused.

"I am not Kevin. I am completely different. I get mostly A's except for in algebra. I love reading and I'm not really the party type usually," Kendall said.

"Wow you are different from Kevin," Carlos said. Kendall laughed and nodded his head. He really was but at the same time they were so alike.

"How do you think Logan will react once he finds out about the switch?" James asked.

Kendall only shrugged. He had no idea how that was going to pan out. He and gotten close to Logan and they even slept together. Kendall knew Logan was probably going to be mad that he had lied to him. There was also a chance that Logan might now be mad. He hadn't liked Kevin to start with and to find out he wasn't really falling for Kevin but his twin might be a nice thing.

Kendall sighed and put his head in his hands. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. Logan was going to hate him, he just knew it.

"Kendall," Kenneth said as he walked into the room. "The doctor say you are ok to go," he said.

"Great," Kendall said getting out of the bed.

"Did you boys get a hold of Kevin?" Kenneth asked.

"No he must be busy but I left a message for him to come to the mansion tomorrow," James said quickly. The other two nodded their heads.

**Yeah that happened and that's where I left it off. In the next chapter the big reunion. I hope you all enjoyed this. Also I have a poll on my profile if you could be so kind as to go check it out and vote that would be nice. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	12. Chapter 12: Plan

**Ok I'd like to thank, **_BreakFree, Dana8421, suppressedanonymous,rawbbles, Xbigtimerusherx, Rhett9, Scarlett, josephcruz14, Ieeerr, IceRush, nigelbtrlover24, PerfectMirror14, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Hikari no Kasai, and Anim3Fan4Ever _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 12: Plan**

Kendall was pacing back and forth in his room. It was four in the morning and he couldn't sleep. It was only a few hours until Kevin showed up and he would have to go back to his old life. He had no idea if he was ready for that. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to this life yet. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to Logan yet. He looked over at his desk and saw Kevin's key sitting there.

Kendall changed from his pajamas and grabbed his backpack and threw a similar change of clothes into the bag. He grabbed the keys and snuck out of the room. He slowly crept down the stairs and headed to the garage. He was almost there when he heard movement behind him. He stopped and turned to see Harrison.

"I didn't see anything," Harrison said smiling.

"Thanks," Kendall said. He continued out to the garage and to Kevin's Audi. He started the car and pulled out of the garage.

Kendall drove across town to his house. He got out of the car and grabbed the spare key from above the doorway and snuck inside. He made his way up to his room where Kevin was sleeping. He walked over to Kevin and shook him. Kevin groaned and swatted at him.

"Kevin," Kendall said.

"Go away I am sleeping," Kevin said.

"Get up now I need to talk to you," Kendall said quietly. Kevin opened his eyes and looked at Kendall shocked to see him. "Come on I've got a change of clothe for you in the car," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked as he sat up.

"We need to talk," Kendall said, "now come on before someone wakes up," he said turning and walking over to his desk. He grabbed his wallet and cell phone. He put them in his pocket. "Come on," he said.

"I need to change," Kevin said.

"No need I got clothes in the car for you now come on," Kendall said. Kevin nodded and followed Kendall out of the house. He walked over to the passengers side of the car and got in.

"Where are we going?" Kevin asked.

"Somewhere we can talk," Kendall said. He grabbed the backpack and handed it to Kevin. "There's clothes in there for you we are going to a place where you can change first and get something to eat," he said.

"A gas station?" Kevin asked. Kendall nodded his head. They sat in silence until they reached the gas station. Kevin headed to the bathroom and Kendall got gas for the car. Kevin retuned once Kendall finished getting gas.

"Come on let's get something to eat," Kendall said. Kevin nodded his head.

"Do you have money?" Kevin asked, "you didn't give me a chance to grab your wallet," he added.

"I grabbed it," Kendall said pulling his own wallet out of his pocket and handing it to Kevin along with his cell phone. "you're gonna need these Kendall," he said.

"Um ok," Kevin said slowly.

"You're supposed to be me remember," Kendall said laughing as he walked away. "Come on I am hungry Kev," Kendall said. Kevin followed Kendall inside the small gas station. They grabbed some breakfast burritos and some sodas. Kendall paid for everything and they made their way back out to the car.

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on," Kevin asked as he got into the passengers seat. Kendall got into the drivers seat and started driving again.

"I have something I need to tell you and I couldn't wait until later," Kendall said.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I don't want you to get mad at me though because I didn't do it on purpose," Kendall said.

"What did you do?" Kevin asked.

"I was trying to make Logan like you and the guys and I was nice to him," Kendall started slowly.

"That's not so bad," Kevin said.

"I'm not finished," Kendall said. Kevin put his hands up in surrender. "In the process I got to know Logan and I kind of fell for him," he said keeping his eyes focused on the road before him. Kendall saw a rest stop ahead a pulled in. He parked in the empty lot and turned to Kevin. "Kev," he said.

"You fell for him?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, he's just to kind and sweet and everything. He's smart too and just perfect," Kendall said looking down at his lap. Kevin then started laughing causing Kendall to look up confused.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said once he saw the glare he was receiving.

"What is so funny?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, "but I've been falling for Dak. He's everything I'm not and I like it," he said. Kendall laughed as well.

"Wow," Kendall said.

"So where are we going?" Kevin asked.

"A drive for now," Kendall said, "I think we need to talk and figure out what we're doing," he said.

"You're right," Kevin said nodding his head.

-Two-Worlds-

James and Carlos yawned as they walked down to the kitchen together. They had gone to Kevin's room to wake up Kendall, but he wasn't there. They figured he was already up and anxious about Kevin coming back. They walked into the kitchen and saw Harrison dishing up four plates and Kenneth sitting at the counter already.

"Morning boys," Kenneth said, "where's Kendall?" he asked.

"He's not here?" Carlos asked.

"We thought he was already down here," James said.

"He's not here, I've been down here for almost an hour," Harrison said.

"That's odd," Kenneth said standing up. He walked from the room and James followed him back up to Kevin's room. Kenneth walked into the room and looked around. He saw no signs of Kendall.

"His wallet and phone are gone," James said pointing to the desk where Kendall usually put his wallet and phone.

"He left," Kenneth said.

"He probably went home, I mean you didn't really make him feel at home when you demanded Kevin back," James said looking at Kenneth. He could talk to Kenneth like this because Kenneth was like a second father to him.

"You're right," Kenneth sighed.

"I can try to call him," James offered as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"No, let's wait and see what happens," Kenneth said. James nodded his head and put his cell phone away. The two made their way down to the kitchen again.

-Two-Worlds-

Katie made her way down to the kitchen. She had stopped to look in Kendall's room for Kevin but he was gone. She was sure he was already up and probably getting ready for going home. Katie didn't want him to leave yet, but she did want to see Kendall again too. She was conflicted. She wished there was a way she could be able to see both of them, maybe now after all of this Kevin could visit.

Katie walked into the kitchen and saw Jennifer sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Morning mom," Katie said.

"Is Kevin up?" Jennifer asked.

"He's not in his room I thought he was down here already," Katie said.

"He might be in the bathroom then," Jennifer said.

"I just came from there," Katie said.

"Where could he be?" Jennifer asked.

"Maybe he went home," Katie said, "we should go and see if he went there," she said.

"You're right, but I don't know where there is," Jennifer said.

"Kevin told me it was on the other side of town," Katie said, "he gave me the address and everything," she said turning and running up to her room. She and Kevin had gotten to talking one night and Kevin said that maybe once this was over she could visit him and gave her his address. She found the piece of paper and made her way back to the kitchen. She showed Jennifer the address.

"Well let's go and get Kendall," Jennifer said. Katie nodded her head. She also wanted to see Kenneth. Katie wondered what he was like and why he never tried to contact her and Kendall. "What about dad?" Katie asked.

"I don't know about what will happen between us, but if you want to get to know him and he wasn't to get to know you I won't stop it," Jennifer said. Katie nodded her head. She did want to get to know Kenneth.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall and Kevin were sitting together on the hood of Kevin's car. They were sitting on near the lake that was just outside town. There was a small drop off that led to the small beach area.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kevin asked looking out across the lake.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "I want one more day with Logan to tell him everything," he said.

"I want to talk to Dak, but I think he'll be mad because he's in love with you and not me," Kevin said.

"Hey maybe he's noticed the small changes in you these last two weeks," Kendall said, "I know Logan's noticed the changes, he even said so himself," he said smiling.

"Wait does Logan like you or me?" Kevin asked slowly.

"Well he likes me but he thinks that I am you so yeah," Kendall said slowly.

"Well I am glad but he's my fiancé," Kevin said.

"Shit," Kendall said falling back on the car. He looked up at the sky that was getting lighter as the time passed.

"I know, now you see why this won't work," Kevin sighed. He laid down next to Kendall and they both looked up at the sky.

"One more day that is all I ask," Kendall said, "I really like him," he said.

"I really like Dak too but it's best we just switch back and get on with our lives," Kevin said.

"How can you do that?" Kendall asked, "how can you just marry a guy you don't love because dad wants it? I would never be able to do that," he said.

"I just know my place," Kevin said.

"How can you give up happiness for what's expected of you?" Kendall asked, "you're not even willing to fight for your rights," he said.

"I know it'll make dad happy," Kevin said.

"Kev, you've gotta stop doing things for him. He loves you so much already and you're a teenager of course he's not gonna like some things you do," Kendall said.

"That's easy for you to say you've never had to deal with the pressures I have," Kevin snapped.

"True, but at some point you've gotta stop and think about what you want," Kendall said.

"It's not that easy," Kevin said shaking his head.

"I know, but still every once in awhile you've gotta stop and think about what you want. I am sure if you really sit down and talk with dad he'll get out of the marriage," Kendall said.

"Maybe," Kevin said. The two fell silent as they looked up at the early morning sky.

"I have an idea on how to get one more day with Logan and Dak," Kendall said after some time.

"What?" Kevin asked.

-Two Worlds-

Jennifer and Katie looked up at the big mansion as they walked up to the door. Jennifer rang the doorbell while Katie took this all in. Kevin was right when he said they lived completely different lives. The door opened to reveal an older man. He seemed to be in his fifties.

"Harrison?" Jennifer asked smiling at the old butler.

"Jennifer," Harrison said smiling, "and this must be Katie," he said.

"Yeah," Jennifer said smiling at Katie.

"Where's Kevin?" Harrison asked.

"He's not here?" Jennifer asked slowly.

"No we thought the boys were with you," Harrisons said as he stepped aside and let her and Katie in.

"We thought they were here," Jennifer said.

"It seems they have taken off," Harrison said shaking his head.

"That sounds like something Kendall would do," Jennifer said.

"Harrison who's at the door is it one of the boys or…" a voice trailed off. Jennifer looked up and saw Kenneth standing at the top of the stairs with two boys behind him. "Jennifer," Kenneth said slowly.

"Boys, Katie why don't we give these two some privacy," Harrison said, "I'll make sundaes," he said. The three nodded their heads and followed the butler to the kitchen. Kenneth walked down the stairs to stand in front of Jennifer.

"Are the boys with you?" Kenneth asked.

"No I thought they were here," Jennifer said.

"They took off?" Kenneth asked.

"It looks like it," Jennifer said, "and if I know Kendall and when he doesn't want to be found he isn't," she said.

"Kevin's the same way," Kenneth said. The two fell silent as they looked at one another.

"You look good Kenneth," Jennifer said.

"You do too," Kenneth said smiling. They stood there in silence. "So what are we going to do?" Kenneth asked.

"I don't know they'll come back when their ready," Jennifer said. She looked around the foyer. "You've done well for yourself," she said.

"My parents helped with that," Kenneth said looking away from Jennifer.

"Once a spoiled rich boy always a spoiled rich boy," Jennifer said.

"I am not a spoiled rich boy," Kenneth said smiling.

"I'm sorry man," Jennifer teased. The two looked at one another. "Uh Katie's here, she would really like the chance to meet you," she said.

"Yeah, I'd like to meet her too," Kenneth said. "They're in the kitchen it's-" he started.

"I know my way around this place it was your parents after all and we did live here during college," Jennifer said.

"Right," Kenneth said nodding his head. He started for the kitchen.

"How is Kendall, Kevin told me he was in the hospital," Jennifer said.

"He just had strawberries," Kenneth said, "he got an epi and everything was ok," he said.

"Good," Jennifer said as she followed after Kenneth. She remembered living here when she and Kenneth had been in college, but that seemed so long ago.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall pulled up to the pier on the edge of town where there was a small festival was taking place. There were booths and carnival rides all set up.

"So I'll have Dak meet me by the Ferris wheel," Kevin said.

"Yes and I'll have Logan meet me by a booth far away from there," Kendall said.

"I'll text you every now and then to let you know where I am," Kevin said, "we just have to be careful not to run into one another for as long as we can," he said.

"Yes," Kendall said nodding his head. He took the keys out of the ignition and turned to Kevin. "If Dak asks about the clothes mom bought them at a thrift store," he said. Kevin nodded his head.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kevin asked.

"Not at all but what else can we do?" Kendall said. Kevin nodded his head.

They got out of the car and walked onto the pier. It was still early in the morning so there wasn't many people out yet.

"I think we should let James at least know we're ok," Kevin said, "everyone must be worried," he said.

"You're right," Kendall said pulling out his cell phone. He quickly texted James telling him they were ok and that they would be back at the mansion later. James replied asking where they were with a promise not to tell.

"Tell him," Kevin said.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"James wouldn't tell anyone," Kevin said. Kendall nodded his head. James hadn't told anyone about him and Kevin switching. He knew he could trust James. Kendall text him and then they split up and called Dak and Logan.

**Ok that is not the reunion I originally planned, but I like this better. I hope you all liked it as well. Anyways review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	13. Chapter 13: One Last Day

**Ok I'd like to thank,**_ Scarlett, Rhett9, PerfectMirror14, nigelbtrlover24, rawbbles, Ieeerr, __BreakFree, Dana8421, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, IceRush, suppressedanonymous, and Hikari no Kasai _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 13: One Last Day**

Kendall was standing by a booth waiting for Logan. He had called him and told him to meet him there almost a half hour ago. Kendall was tapping his foot on the wood below his feet.

"Waiting for someone?" a voice asked from beside him. Kendall smiled and turned to face Logan.

"Yeah this really hot guy who was supposed to be here like ten minutes ago," Kendall said smiling.

"Sorry I got held up by my brothers," Logan said.

"That's ok it's not like we're in a rush or anything," Kendall said smiling. Logan smiled as well.

"So what's up? Why did you have me come here so early?" Logan asked as he leaned against the railing next to Kendall.

"No reason just wanted to see you," Kendall said smiling. "And I kind of wanted to do this again," he said leaning closer to Logan and pecking him on the lips. Logan smiled and looked away from Kendall.

"You're an odd one Kev," Logan said laughing.

"Why thank you Logie," Kendall said smiling. Logan laughed again. "Come on let's walk around a bit."

The two started to wander around the pier. They stayed away from the rides since Kendall knew that was where Kevin and Dak would be. They looked at the booths and at the games that were set up. He didn't want to do anything that would make this end sooner that it had to. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Logan.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kendall said smiling at Logan.

"You just seem on the on the edge," Logan said.

"Sorry, but I didn't tell my dad I was going out. He gets worried when I do it, but he wasn't up and I didn't want to wake him," Kendall said.

"So you snuck out?" Logan asked.

"Ok fine, you could call it that," Kendall said.

"Well, what would you call it?" Logan asked.

"Being considerate of my father who works hard all week and deserved to sleep in a bit on the weekends," Kendall said with an innocent smile. Logan laughed at that causing Kendall to laugh as well. It was true that Kenneth deserved to sleep in a little, but it just sounded ridiculous. Kendall just had to laugh at it. "Come on let's go play some games and you can win me a stuffed animal," he said.

"But these games are like rigged so that you lose," Logan said looking around at the games.

"Well then Mitchell you have your work cut out for you now don't you?" Kendall asked his hands on his hips.

"How do you do that?" Kendall asked.

"Do what?" Kendall asked.

"Talk me into things," Logan said.

"It's a gift, now come on," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling him over to a game.

-Two Worlds-

"I was surprised when you call me this morning," Dak said as he and Kevin walked through the small crowd.

"I know, but I thought we barely spend any time together like this, why not take the opportunity when we have it," Kevin said. He grabbed Dak's hand and looked down at the wristband on his wrist. They had bought them so they could go on the rides. They walked a bit trying to decide on which ride to go on.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel," Kevin said pointing to the big wheel. Dak smiled and led them over to the line to the ride. They were still holding hands. Kevin then became aware that they were in public. He knew most people in this town were ok with gays since they had helped pass the law for gay marriage, but there were still people who were against it. Kevin tried to slip his hand from Dak's hand but Dak squeezed his hand.

"Something wrong?" Dak asked.

"No, I just…" Kevin trailed off looking around him. He was out and proud and all, he just didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable.

"If people have a problem with us, it's their problem not ours," Dak said bringing his hand up to his lips and kissing it. Kevin smiled at Dak.

"What did I do to deserve falling in love with someone as amazing as you?" Kevin asked.

"If anything I'm the lucky one here," Dak said smiling sweetly at Kevin.

"God you're perfect," Kevin said laughing.

"No I'm not," Dak said blushing.

"Yes, you are," Kevin said nodding his head. Dak laughed lightly and bumped his shoulder against Kevin's shoulder. The line moved and eventually they got onto the ride.

-Two Worlds-

"Where would Kendall and Kevin go?" Jennifer asked. She looked at Katie, Kenneth, Harrison, and Carlos who were all in the room with her.

"I don't know but isn't that kind of the point of running away?" Katie asked.

"Katie that is not helping," Jennifer said looking at her daughter.

"She's right though," Kenneth said, "the boys don't want to be found. They'll come back when they're ready," he said.

"I know she's right but it's really not helping us," Jennifer said. The door opened and James walked back into the room with his cell phone in his hand.

"I've tried calling and texting them but they won't respond to me," James said.

"I guess they really don't want to be found," Carlos said. James nodded his head as he sat down next to the Latino.

"Is there anything they would want to do before they switch back?" Kenneth asked.

"Well I'm not sure but I think Kevin likes Dak," Katie said looking at her mother.

"I did notice he was spending more time than usual with Dak," Jennifer said quietly.

"Who's Dak?" Kenneth asked.

"Kendall's boyfriend," Jennifer said.

"Kev likes Kendall's boyfriend?" James asked laughing.

"Yeah what's so funny," Katie asked confused.

"Kendall like Logan," James said.

"Who's Logan," Jennifer asked looking at Kenneth. The room fell silent for a moment as Jennifer looked at Kenneth waiting for an answer.

"Kevin's fiancé," James said when Kenneth didn't say anything

"Fiancé?" Jennifer asked.

"It wasn't my idea it was David's," Kenneth said looking away from Jennifer.

"David as in David Mitchell," Jennifer asked.

"Yeah that would be the one," Kenneth said nodding his head, "he's David's youngest son. He came to me with the idea after I suggested a merge since we were losing clients to one another. The merge would save us both. He said a marriage between the boys would work for the merge and show support for our sons and the new law," he said looking at the ground.

"Why do I feel like that is not all that happened," Jennifer asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh," Kenneth said slowly, "That's all that happened. He just talked me into it," he said his drumming his fingers on his leg rapidly.

"He's lying," Katie said pointing a finger at Kenneth. Jennifer looked at Katie confused. "He's doing the same thing Kendall does when he lies," she said pointing to his hand resting on his leg. Kenneth stopped and looked at Jennifer.

"Kenneth Knight don't lie to me," Jennifer said.

"Ok a card game was involved," Kenneth admitted.

"You bet our son?" Jennifer asked.

"Our son?" Kenneth asked, "you walked out on us a long time ago. It's just been me and him, he's my son," he said.

"And look how well that turned out for him, I knew I should've taken him," Jennifer said.

"Wow this got real awkward real fast," Katie said. Jennifer and Kenneth didn't seem to notice her or the others as they all left the room.

"Look Jen, I am not saying I'm the world's best parent, I am far from it actually, but I raised Kevin the best I could with what I had," Kenneth said.

"You spoiled him didn't you?" Jennifer asked.

"What does that have to do with this?" Kenneth asked, "just because I liked to make sure Kevin had everything he needed," eh started.

"Because he needed to live in this big house, like he needs everything you ever gave him," Jennifer said, "there's a reason I left. You had no idea how to parent. All you did was spoil the kids and get them what they wanted. I didn't want my kids to be like that," she said.

"Obviously, I mean Kendall told me about how you guys were living, I can't believe you didn't want me to pay child support for Katie at least," Kenneth said.

"I didn't need your money Kenneth, I got by just fine and Kendall and Katie are just fine," she said.

"Are they really?" Kenneth asked, "Kendall told me he works full time and balances school just to get groceries. Did he even get to have a childhood?" he asked.

"He had a childhood," Jennifer said, "It was his choice to work," she said.

"Yeah, he also told me he sometimes goes days without eating to make sure you and Katie have enough," Kenneth said.

"I am not going to take your pity Kenneth," Jennifer said.

"I don't pity you Jen," Kenneth said standing up and walking over to her. He sat down next to her. "I just wish you weren't so damn stubborn," he said.

"Like you're one to talk," Jennifer said looking away from Kenneth. "You're a spoiled brat and that's all you'll ever be," she said.

"We both know that's a lie," Kenneth said.

"I'm sorry," Jennifer said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jen," Kenneth said placing a hand on her shoulder. "You were just sticking to your morals," he said.

"I know, but e let it get in the way of our marriage and let it ruin what we had," Jennifer said looking down at her lap.

"I know, what could have been right," Kenneth said. Jennifer nodded her head and looked up at Kenneth. Their eyes locked. Kenneth leaned in. Jennifer back up.

"We have to find the boys," she said standing up.

"You're right," Kenneth said.

"What if they went to go see Logan and Dak?" Jennifer asked.

"I'll call David," Kenneth said pulling his cell phone out.

"I'll call Cyndi," Jennifer said.

-Two Worlds-

James was standing in the hallway with Katie, Carlos, and Harrison. They were listening to the other two in the living room. James heard them decide to call David and Cyndi, who was obviously Dak's mother.

"Ok James spill," Carlos said turning to the pretty boy.

"Huh?" James asked.

"I'm not dumb you got a hold of one of them," Carlos said his arms crossed over his chest. "Where are they?" he asked.

"Why do you assume I'm lying," James asked.

"I may not be able to tell Kevin and Kendall apart, but I can tell when you're lying Diamond," Carlos said.

"Fine, they're at the fair and I have to warn them before they find out," James said. He turned and started down the hall. "Are you coming or not?" he asked Carlos.

"Coming," Carlos said, "why can't you just text him?" he asked.

"He told me to come find him if something like this happened," James said.

"Ok, let's go then," Carlos said.

"I'll try to hold them off," Katie called after the two.

-Two Worlds-

Mika was walking into the kitchen when the phone rang. He knew his parents were out of the house so he picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said as Luca walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, this is Kenneth is David there," Kenneth Knight said.

"Um, no he just stepped out Mr. Knight this is Mika, can I take a message," Mika asked.

"I just need to know if Kevin is there, he took off this morning," Kenneth said.

"He's not here but I think he called Logan and asked him to meet him somewhere," Mika said looking at Luca.

"I think Logan said something about the fair that's in town," Luca said.

"I think he said the fair that's in town," Mika said, "what's wrong he's not like in trouble or anything is he?" he asked.

"No, I just can't get a hold of him," Kenneth said.

"We can try and get a hold of Logan and have him tell Kevin to call you," Mika said.

"That would be a helpful," Kenneth said.

"Ok, will do Mr. Knight," Mika said. He said goodbye and hung up. He looked at Luca. "Looks like Mr. Knight wants to get a hold of Kevin who won't answer his phone, I have to call Logan," he said.

"Go ahead," Luca said. Mika nodded his head and dialed Logan's number only to hear a ring come from behind him. He turned and saw Logan's cell phone on the table.

"He left his phone here," Luca said.

"Thanks captain obvious," Mika said.

"Well we tried," Luca said shrugging and walking over to the refrigerator.

"No, it seemed like Mr. Knight wasn't being exactly honest, I want to go find them and make sure Kevin's not in trouble or anything," Mika said.

"Logan will kill you," Luca said.

"You can stay here, but I am going," Mika said.

"I can't let you go alone," Luca said walking over to Mika. "We are just going to tell him that Mr. Knight called and he wants Kevin to call him because he's worried about something," he said.

"Yeah," Mika said nodding his head.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall laughed as he and Logan walked through the crowd that had thickened as time went on. Kendall was holding a stuffed teddy bear in his arms.

"I can't believe you won," Kendall said.

"Well at first I didn't care, but after about ten games I was determined," Logan said.

"It was funny to watch," Kendall said.

"Shut up," Logan said shoving Kendall lightly.

"You know I don't usually have stuffed animals in my room, but this little guy is going to be on the shelf next to my bed," Kendall said. Logan laughed. "thanks Logiebear," he said playfully.

"Oh my god," Logan said face palming at that.

"I think it's cute,' Kendall said, "that's his name," he said looking at the bear.

"Oh god," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall laughed as they walked on. "Just call him Logie," he said.

"Nope he's my Logiebear to hold onto when my real Logiebear isn't around," Kendall said smiling as Logan glared slightly at him.

"Keep this up and you won't have a Logiebear," Logan threatened.

"Oh come on I was only teasing," Kendall said stopping Logan. He stepped closer to the brunette and pouted. He stuck his lower lip out to Logan. Logan sighed and pinched his nose.

"Fine you get you're way once again you spoiled little rich boy," Logan sighed. Kendall smiled and pecked Logan on the lips. They both froze for a second before Kendall connected their lips once more for a longer kiss. Logan pushed him away after a few seconds. "We're out in the open," Logan said.

"So," Kendall said, "if people have a problem with us it's their problem not ours," he said.

"Let's go on some rides," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him over to the ticket booth where they both bought wrist bands. After that was done Logan dragged Kendall to a roller coaster. Kendall kept a tight hold on his bear as they went on the ride.

"Where to next?" Kendall asked.

"Um," Logan said looking around. "Not afraid of height are you?" he asked.

"Nope," Kendall said spotting the Ferris wheel. "Race ya," Kendall challenged.

"You're on Knight," Logan said. The two took off running. They dodged and weaved through the crowd until they reached the line for the Ferris wheel.

"I won," Kendall declared.

"No way I did," Logan said.

"I did," Kendall said.

"Tie?" Logan asked.

"Tie," Kendall said nodding his head. They both laughed.

-Two Worlds-

Kevin sighed as he waited for Dak to join him again. He was sitting down at a table waiting for Dak to arrive with their food. There were other couples and small families sitting at other tables as well. It was almost noon so most of them were having lunch.

Kevin had managed to avoid running into Kendall and Logan all morning so far. He was grateful for that. He just wanted a few more hours with Dak before he came clean about everything. He knew Dak would probably be mad at him.

"Man, we're never gonna find them," a familiar voice said from behind him. Kevin stiffened as he recognized that voice. Kevin glanced behind him and saw James and Carlos sitting at few feet away from him at another table.

"Carlos relax, we'll find them sooner or later, I mean I understand why they don't want to be found. They just want a few more hours of freedom. We can't give up though since they're parents are looking for them and they wanted to be warned before something like this happens," James said.

"Well at least Katie's trying to distract them," Carlos said.

"Who know how long that will last, I mean they did call Mr. Mitchell and no doubt Logan told them where he was going, They are bound to find out eventually," James said kind of loudly.

Kevin turned to talk to them, but they had gotten up and were walking away. Kevin smiled knowing, that they had done that on purpose to warn him. James was smarter than he gave him credit sometimes.

"Ken," Dak said as he approached the table. Kevin turned around and smiled at Dak. Dak set an order of chili fries down on the table and two sodas as well. Dak then sat down.

"Hey," Kevin said, "took you long enough," he teased.

"Well, if you had wanted anything other than fries it would've been faster," Dak said.

"I know but chili fries are amazing," Kevin said.

"They are," Dak agreed. The two started eating.

"So what are we gonna do next?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe just walk around a bit," Dak said, "I mean my mom's birthday is coming up and maybe I can find her a gift here," he said. Kevin nodded his head.

"Sounds like a plan," Kevin said. He grabbed a fry and some chili slipped off and fell down his chin. Dak leaned over and wiped his chin off.

"You are such a messy eater," Dak said laughing.

"Not as messy as you," Kevin said swiping some chili onto Dak's cheek. Dak squeaked and backed up. Kevin laughed at that.

"That was not funny," he said when Kevin laughed.

"It so was," Kevin said grabbing a napkin and handing it to Dak.

"Was not," Dak said wiping his cheek off. He pouted as he looked away from Kevin. Kevin laughed and placed his hand on Dak's knee.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said.

"No you're not," Dak said.

"Ok, I'm not but I hate to see you pouting," Kevin said. Dak smiled at that.

"When did you get so sweet?" Dak asked.

"When did we meet again?" Kevin asked playfully earning a playful shove from Dak.

-Two Worlds-

"So, Kev what brought this on?" Logan asked as they walked along the booth that were set up on the pier.

"I don't know, I just wanted to go out," Kendall said.

"Well, I will admit I was surprised at first but it's you and this is fun," Logan said.

"Hey lover boy we gotta go," James said running up to him. Kendall turned around and saw James and Carlos running up to him.

"What's up," Kendall said slowly.

"You dad is on his way," James said.

"Oh," Kendall said.

"See, this is why you don't sneak out Kev," Logan said.

"I have to go, but I will explain everything to you later I promise," Kendall said.

"Logan," a voice called out. Kendall groaned as he recognized that voice as Mika. He looked past Logan and saw Mika and Luca walking towards them.

"Mika, Luca," Logan said looking at his brothers.

"We have to go," James said.

"Wait," Mika said to Kendall.

"What, I don't really have time for this," Kendall said not in the mood for one of Mika's interrogations. He had really been under the spot light last night and he didn't like it.

"He's gotta go," Logan said nodding his head.

"Well this will only take a minute," Luca said, "we were talking to our dad last night after you left Kevin," he said.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kendall asked confused.

"We wanted to know how he knew your dad," Mika said. Kendall looked at Mika confused. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he had to go.

"I have to go, can we do this another time," Kendall asked as he turned to leave with James and Carlos.

"He told us they were old college buddies and he knew your dad when he was with your mother," Mika said. Kendall froze and James and Carlos walked into him.

"Mika," Luca said.

"Yeah, he told us how your mother left your dad because she was a slut," Mika said.

"She is not a slut, don't talk about my mother that way, you don't know her" Kendall said turning on Mika.

"And neither should you, since she left when you were only two," Mika said.

"Kevin," Logan said slowly. Kendall's eyes went wide as he realized what Luca and Mika knew. Kendall looked down at the ground. He had not expected it to end like this. He wanted to be the one who told Logan the truth.

"Turns out Kenneth has another son, they're twins," Luca said.

"What?" Logan asked shocked. He looked at Kendall. Kendall looked up at him biting his lip nervously.

"Tell him who you really are," Mika said.

"My name is Kendall, not Kevin," Kendall said slowly, "I didn't want you to find out like this. I was going to tell you but then…I never meant for any of this to happen," he said weakly.

"You lied to me?" Logan asked.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said.

"We have to go," James said grabbing Kendall's arm and pulling him away from the three Mitchell brothers. Kendall allowed him to. He didn't want to see the hurt look on Logan's face. He knew Logan was probably mad at him. He didn't know if he could deal with that.

"Have you guys seen Kev?" Kendall asked as they made their way through the crowd.

"Yes and no," James said, "we didn't talk to him per se but we let him know your parents were looking for you guys," he said. Kendall pulled his cell phone out as he walked along with James and Carlos.

**So yeah, Logan know now. Dak will find out soon and Kendall and Kevin will have to face thier parents. So review and make my day please. They make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	14. Chapter 14: New Plan

**Ok I'd like to thank,**_ rawbbles, Anim3Fan4Ever, PerfectMirror14, Rhett9, lilygirl42001, Xbigtimerusherx, IceRush, nigelbtrlover24, Dana8421, Hikari no Kasai, Guest, Guest, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, BreakFree, Scarlett, Ieeerr, Dj33173, Guest__, iCanSeeYourAura, and LadyBlahBlah _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 14: New Plan**

Kendall followed James and Carlos away form the pier to the parking lot. It was a long walk through the thick crowd but they eventually made it. Kendall could not help but think about Logan. He had probably hurt Logan. He had never meant to do that. That was the last thing he wanted to do really. He wanted to be with Logan more than anything.

"We need to get a hold of Kevin," James said bringing Kendall out of his thoughts.

"I got it," Kendall said pulling his cell phone out.

"No need I'm here," Kevin said from ahead of them. Kendall looked up and saw Kevin leaning against his car.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Where's Dak?" Kendall asked.

"I was outed by Logan, and Dak is probably pissed that I took off without explaining much, I told him you would later when you got the chance," Kevin said to Kendall. Kendall nodded his head.

"Mom and Dad are on their way," Kendall said.

"I know they were chasing after me," Kevin said, "they should be here any minute," he added.

"So I guess this is it," Kevin said.

"I guess so," Kendall said.

"It was fun while it lasted," Kevin said.

"Kendall Donald Knight!" Jennifer's voice rang through the parking lot.

"Kevin Francis Knight!" Kenneth's voice rang out as well.

"Here we go," Kendall said.

-Two Worlds-

Logan stood there staring at where Kendall had run off to with James and Carlos. He then turned to face his brothers.

"Give me one good reason not to punch you both," Logan said. He was beyond angry with them. They had no reason to come and ruin his date. He had been having a great time with Kendall and they had to just come and ruin it.

"Logan he was lying to you," Mika said looking at Logan like he had grown another head.

"So," Logan said.

"Logan you can't tell me you care about him. I mean he was lying about who he was," Mika said.

"He's not Kevin," Luca said just as shocked as Mika was.

"I know that," Logan said annoyed, "did you two ever stop and think that maybe I didn't care?" he asked.

"How can you not care?" Luca asked confused.

"Yeah," Mika said.

"Did you think that maybe I already knew he was lying?" Logan asked annoyed. Mika opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly.

"What?" Luca asked.

"I already knew about Mr. Knight having another son and everything. I already asked dad more about him when he forced me into this engagement. He told me about how he had another son and a daughter and how he didn't end things well with his wife. I also figured out about the switch when Dak told me about his boyfriend and showed me a picture of Kendall," Logan said.

"Who's Dak?" Mika asked.

"A friend," Logan said.

"If you knew why didn't you confront him?" Luca asked.

"One I am engaged to his brother and two he's got a boyfriend," Logan said looking away from his brothers.

"So you fell for a guy with a boyfriend, even when you knew about it," Mika asked.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. "I mean he was probably pretending I was his boyfriend, but I fell for him anyways. God, I feel like such an idiot," he said.

"You're not an idiot," Luca said moving closer to Logan.

"Yes I am, I knew I could never really be with him and I fell for him anyways," Logan said.

"No you're not it happens to the best of us sometime," Luca said placing an arm around Logan's shoulders.

"You?" Logan asked looking at Luca shocked.

"Yep," Luca said, "only mine was worse," he added.

"Who was it?" Mika asked shocked.

"Parker," Luca said looking down at the ground.

"Parker?" Mika asked, "as in Parker, the guys I dated for two years?" he asked. Luca nodded his head.

"You liked Parker?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but I didn't do anything about it because he was Mika's boyfriend and I would never do anything to hurt Mika," Luca said.

"Lu, I had no idea," Mika said looking at Luca shocked.

"Well duh, I didn't broadcast it out loud to everyone," Luca said, "but it's done and over with and Parker's probably moved on and like I said there's some at school," he said smiling slightly.

"No you said there was two people," Logan reminded him.

"Yeah, well they both are competing for my attention," Luca said.

"Come on let's go home and we can talk about this there," Mika said.

"You two can I have to find Kendall," Logan said. He then took off in the direction the blonde had left earlier. Logan dodged his way through the crowd looking for the blonde. He needed to find him. He spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair and made his way over to him. "Kendall?" he asked.

"Logan?" the blonde asked shocked to see him.

"You must be Kevin then," Logan said, "do you know where Kendall is I need to talk to him it's important," he said.

"No, now leave before Dak gets back and you mess this up," Kevin hissed.

"Mess what up?" Dak asked. Kevin whipped around to look at Dak.

"I'm sorry," Logan said to Kevin.

"Logan?" Dak asked looking at the brunette. "Kendall what's going on?" he asked.

"Might as well tell him, I mean you're parents are here looking for you it's gonna get out," Logan said.

"You're right," Kevin sighed, "look Dak my name isn't Kendall. I am his brother Kevin, we're twins actually and we only just found out about one another and we switched places," Kevin said looking at the ground. Logan looked at Dak and he looked angry.

"Kevin!" Kenneth's voice called out.

"I have to go, I am sorry but Kendall will explain everything later," Kevin said as he took off running.

"Dak," Logan said.

"Please tell me that was a joke," Dak said.

"It wasn't, I knew they had switched for awhile now but I didn't want to tell you, because I thought it would upset you or you wouldn't believe me," Logan said.

"How did you know?" Dak asked.

"Kevin's my fiancé, and when you showed me the picture of Kendall I knew they switched. It made sense as to why Kevin was acting so different," Logan said looking down at the ground.

"How long ago did the switch?" Dak asked his anger growing.

"About two weeks ago I guess," Logan said. Dak nodded his head as he thought it over. Logan could sense Dak's anger and to be honest he was a little mad himself now that he thought about it.

-Two Worlds-

"Kendall Donald Knight!" Jennifer's voice rang through the parking lot.

"Kevin Francis Knight!" Kenneth's voice rang out as well.

"Here we go," Kendall said quietly.

"Mom, Dad," Kendall and Kevin said together. They turned around to face their parents smiling. James and Carlos took a few steps back.

"Ok boys this is it, no more messing around," Kenneth said.

"Let's just go back to the mansion and get this sorted," Kenneth said. Jennifer nodded her head.

"Ok we'll meet you there," Kendall said. He and Kevin looked at James and Carlos.

"How did you two get here?" Kevin asked.

"Drove," James said, "we'll see you in a bit," he said as he and Carlos walked away. Kenneth and Jennifer stood there looking at the two.

"We'll head right to the mansion we promise," Kendall said.

"You better, we are not running around town searching for you two," Jennifer said.

"We know we've had our fun, we'll meet you back at the mansion," Kendall said as he walked over to the car and got into the drivers seat. Kevin got into the passengers seat and they watched as Kenneth and Jennifer walked away.

"Dad still loves mom," Kendall said as he started the car.

"How do you know?" Kevin asked.

"I asked him about her and he didn't exactly say it but he seemed to still care about her," Kendall said.

"Mom still cares about dad," Kevin said.

"I have a plan," Kendall said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm listening," Kevin said.

"The camping trip," Kendall said.

"Did James tell you about that," Kevin asked. Kendall nodded his head. "I have an idea," he said.

"Let's hear it," Kevin said.

-Two Worlds-

"This won't work," Kevin said. He was sitting in the living room with Kendall, Katie, James and Carlos.

"Oh please they didn't realize we switched until I slipped up and didn't ask what was in the dessert," Kendall said.

"And even then mom didn't find out you were Kevin until I said something," Katie said.

"So just chill and follow my lead," Kendall said. They heard footsteps in the hallway. Kenneth and Jennifer walked into the living room.

"Kendall," Jennifer said.

"Yes," Kendall and Kevin said together.

"Boy that isn't funny," Kenneth said.

"What isn't funny?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah dad enlighten us," Kevin said. Kenneth looked from one boy to the other confused. Kendall smirked.

"Boy we don't have time for this," Jennifer said.

"Ok look we'll give up on one condition," Kendall said looking from Kenneth to Jennifer.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"We will give up and go home if you can tell me which one I am," Kendall said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kendall," Kenneth said.

"Kevin," Jennifer said. The two adults looked at one another and then to Kendall again. They both looked at Kendall carefully.

"Kendall?" Jennifer asked.

"Kevin," Kenneth said. Kendall looked over at Kevin grinning.

"They can't even tell us apart," Kevin said looking at Kendall.

"I know," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Boys this isn't funny," Kenneth said looking from one to the other.

"Ok I am taking one of you home with me," Jennifer said looking at the two boys.

"Do you really want to take that gamble mom, only to find out you picked the wrong one and then having to go through this all over again?" Kendall asked.

"Ok what do you boys want," Kenneth sighed giving in. Kevin looked over at Kendall.

"The camping trip," Kendall said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"Every year Kenneth takes Kevin, and Carlos and I on a camping trip for the first week with my dad," James said stepping into the mix.

"Exactly," Kendall said.

"What do you boys want," Kenneth asked.

"We want to go camping," Kevin said, "spend time with you the first week and then a week with mom," he said looking at Kendall who nodded his head.

"Boys this isn't funny," Jennifer said.

"We just want to spend some time with both of you," Kendall said.

"Mom you could come on the camping trip with us," Kevin said.

" I can't," Jennifer said.

"Why not you've got vacation time coming you're way," Kendall said.

"Yeah it would be fun," Kevin said.

"Come on mom it could be fun," Katie said, "I'm assuming if mom goes I go right?" she asked looking at the two.

"Of course baby sister," Kendall and Kevin said together.

"Ok, I can't even tell you two apart," Katie said shaking her head. Kendall and Kevin both laughed.

"Me either," Carlos said.

"It's not that hard," James said, "that's Kendall and that's Kevin," he said pointing to Kendall and then Kevin.

"Cheater you were with us earlier," Kevin said.

"No, I can just tell you two apart," James said.

"How?" Carlos asked looking at the pretty boy shocked.

"If I told then it wouldn't be a secret now would it," James said.

"So do we have a deal then?" Kendall asked looking at his parents.

"Fine," Kenneth said.

"I don't really see a way out of this," Jennifer sighed. The three knight children cheered.

"Are Carlos and I going or not," James asked.

"Of course you're coming, you're practically family," Kevin said, "besides your dad usualy comes with us," he added.

"True," James said nodding his head.

"So when do we leave for this camping trip?" Jennifer asked.

"Monday," Kevin said.

"Ok then," Jennifer said.

"Where were you boys today?" Kenneth asked his sons.

"I was with Logan," Kendall said looking down at the floor.

"I was with Dak," Kevin said.

"You really like Logan don't you?" Kenneth asked Kendall. Kendall nodded his head. "Can I talk to the boys alone for a minute," Kenneth asked as Harrison walked into the room.

"Sir, David Mitchell is here with Logan," Harrison said.

**So yeah it's shorter than normal. I fell bad for making it this short but people are rushing me and I wanted to get this out. A confrontation with Logan will be in the next chapter and Dak's won't be for awhile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wish people weren't rushing me to get this out otherwise I've have a longer chapter. So anyways, review and make my day please. They make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	15. Chapter 15: Change

**Ok I'd like to thank,**_ Anim3Fan4Ever, sylarbadass, kat4543, suppressedanonymous, Dj33173, LaurenBlack13, IceRush, rawbbles, EverlastingRusher, Scarlett, nigelbtrlover24, smile. it's. good. for. you, Xbigtimerusherx, SweetyBird282, Rhett9, Dana8421, LadyBlahBlah, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Ieeerr, Hikari no Kasai, icanloveyoumorethanthis, PerfectMirror14, BreakFree, SasunaruHinaForever__, LoveSparkle, and pale-red-lips _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 15: Change**

"Sir, David Mitchell is here with Logan," Harrison said.

"I didn't expect them here so fast," Kenneth said shocked.

"We'll just let you guys handle this," James said grabbing Carlos' arm and pulling him from the room.

"Yeah, this is something you guys need to figure out," Katie said leaving the room as well.

"Jen please," Kenneth said.

"Fine I'll go," Jennifer said.

"You got this one dad," Kevin said as he and Kendall stood up.

"Sit down you two," Kenneth said pointing at them, "Harrison so get our guests please," he said turning the butler. Harrison nodded his head and left.

"Dad do we really need to be here?" Kendall asked. He really didn't want to face Logan yet. Logan was probably pissed at him for lying and taking things too far.

"Yes, you two are going to explain what you did and I will try to fix this," Kenneth said. Kendall and Kevin nodded their heads as Harrison walked into the room with David and Logan. Logan was looking down at the floor. Kendall looked away as well.

"Mika and Luca were right," David said looking at the two boys on the couch. Kendall felt his cheeks heat up slightly. He suddenly felt out of place. The other four in the room were from the upper class and he was a middle class no body.

"Look David I had no ideas the boys had even switched," Kenneth said.

"He's right Mr. Mitchell we met in the park and kind of just switched places," Kevin said standing up. "We didn't mean to upset anybody. I just wanted to get to know my mom while Kendall wanted to get to know our dad," he said.

"We didn't mean to cause any trouble," Kendall said looking down at the floor. He didn't want to look up and see Logan. He wasn't sure what to think.

"David I think it's in the boy best interest if we just call this whole thing off," Kenneth said.

"Kenneth we had a deal," David said.

"I know that, but things change," Kenneth started. Kendall sat there listening to the two talk. He suddenly felt like he was suffocating. The air in the room was really thick and he couldn't stand it. He needed to get out of the room. He jumped up.

"I need some air," He said without looking at the others. He ran from the room and to the back door and out into the back yard. He crossed the back yard to the fence and stopped. He looked out across the field that was behind the house.

"Why'd you run out of there?"

Kendall turned around and saw Logan standing a few feet away from him. He didn't know what to say to him. He just stood there staring at him.

"What's the matter Kendall cat got you're tongue," Logan asked.

"Logan," Kendall said finally finding his voice. "I am so sorry for everything," he said.

"Why?" Logan asked moving over to him.

"I led you on. You thought I was Kevin when I wasn't. I lied about who I was, well my name anyways," Kendall said.

"That is all true," Logan said nodding his head, "but you being nice to me, you listening to what I had to say, you getting me to open up was all you Kendall," he said taking a step closer to the blonde.

"Yeah but I still lied," Kendall said looking away from Logan.

"I know," Logan said, "I kind of figured it out about a week ago," he said.

"What?" Kendall asked looking at Logan shocked. Logan nodded his head.

"I asked my dad about your dad and he told me about you and your mother and sister. I then was at Dak's and he showed me a picture of you and I knew you had switched places. I saw how much Dak cared about you and how you are so easy to fall for," Logan said.

"You knew?" Kendall asked shocked. Logan nodded his head. "Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I was hinting, but I didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong," Logan said.

"If you knew, then you knew about Dak," Kendall said looking away.

"You're boyfriend," Logan said. His voice held a hint of sadness in it. "Yeah I knew," he said.

"So why'd you uh-" Kendall trailed off his cheeks going red. He didn't know how to ask the question.

"Sleep with you?" Logan said. Kendall nodded his head. "I don't know I guess I could see why Dak liked you so much and I started to fall for you and I wasn't thinking," Logan said looking out into the field beyond the house.

"I do care about you Logan, I really do," Kendall said.

"But you're dating Dak?" Logan said.

"Technically yes, but I want to be with you," Kendall said turning to Logan. Logan turned to Kendall his eyes wide.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I want to be with you. I've been falling out with Dak lately anyways and you are just so…" Kendall trialed off.

"So what?" Logan asked.

"Perfect," Kendall said his cheeks red. Logan smiled. He leaned into kiss Kendall but stopped.

"I can't kiss you if you're still with Dak," Logan said.

"I understand," Kendall said nodding his head.

"You two done?" a voice asked from across the yard. Kendall and Logan turned to see Kevin standing there.

"Are they still arguing," Logan asked.

"Yeah, your dad really wants this marriage to happen for some reason," Kevin said.

"I don't know why, I think this is his way of trying to get me to stay local and going his law firm," Logan said shaking his head.

"Daddy doesn't approve of you wanting to be a doctor," Kevin asked.

"Not at all," Logan said.

"I suppose we should go settle this," Kendall said.

"How?" Kevin asked.

"We're all eighteen we can make our own decisions and they can't do a single thing about it," Kendall said as he walked towards the house. "The only reason things got this far was because you two felt this was something you had to do to get approval," he said.

"You don't know what it's like trying so hard and not getting anything," Logan said, "I've tried so hard to be everything my father wanted but I don't want to be a lawyer I want to be a doctor. I've tried being like Mika and Luca but I'm not them," he said. Kendall turned and looked at Logan.

"You're right I don't know what it's like," Kendall admitted. He really had no idea what it was like. Up until recently he thought he would never meet his father, and the last week he was met with nothing but Kenneth's approval for everything he did.

"It's hard trying to be what they want you to be," Kevin said.

"That's the one thing we have in common Kev," Logan said.

"Look guys I am sorry, but I think it's best you not do this," Kendall said.

"We're not going back on this Kendall," Kevin and Logan said together.

"I don't like Kevin that way," Logan said, "never have never will, my heart is yours," he said sweetly as he walked over to Kendall. Kendall blushed at that.

"Come on let's go stop our dads from killing one another," Kendall said. The other two nodded and the three headed back inside ready to face their fathers. Kendall took a deep breath as he walked into the room with the other two right behind him.

"Kendall could-" the two adults stopped when they saw the boys. The room fell silent and Kendall realized neither Kevin nor Logan were going to talk back to their fathers. They had been taught not to. Kendall on the other hand hadn't been taught that at all. Sure, he respected his mother and never talked back to her, but he didn't know Kenneth of David that well.

"We want to talk," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. They both looked at Kendall who only rolled his eyes.

"Look you can't force these two to marry, they are both eighteen and they don't even like each other that way, maybe if they tried they could be friend," Kendall said looking at the two.

"Maybe," Logan said looking over at Kevin.

"Boys," David started.

"Deal or not these two are eighteen and legal adults and they can make their own decisions," Kendall said.

"Kendall maybe you could-" Kenneth started.

"No, I don't want to marry Logan," Kendall said knowing exactly where Kenneth was going with this.

"What?" Logan asked looking at Kendall confused.

"I like you Logan, a lot, but I don't want to be forced to marry you," Kendall said. Logan smiled at that. "I want it to be spontaneous and when I know if I am in love or not. I mean I've only known you for like two weeks," he said. Logan nodded his head smiling still.

"I guess we don't really have a say in this," Kenneth said looking at David who was silent.

"Logan let's go," David said turning and leaving.

"No," Logan said.

"What?" David asked shocked.

"I said no," Logan said swallowing the lump in his throat. He and never talked back to David. He had always just gone along with what David had told him to do.

"Logan," David started.

"No, I'm done listening you compare me to Mika and Luca and telling me what to do. I am not you, or Mika, or Luca. I am Logan and I have my own dreams," Logan said. He felt a hand grab his and squeeze. He looked over at Kendall and smiled.

"I think we need to talk," David said.

"Yeah we do," Logan said nodding his head. "If you agree to listen to me and hear me out I'll come home," he said.

"Fine," David said. Logan nodded his head and followed David out of the room. Kendall watched them go with a smile on his face.

"Well that was interesting," Kenneth said.

"He's gotten bolder," Kevin said.

"Thanks to me," Kendall said smiling.

"Huh?" Kevin asked confused.

"Logan and I have been talking the last few days and I've talked him into standing up for himself," Kendall said, "I told him not to let his dad push him around," he said.

"You were trying to get him to call of the marriage weren't you," Kevin asked smirking at Kendall who blushed.

"Maybe," Kendall said.

"So about this camping trip," Kenneth said.

"You promised," Kevin said pointing at Kenneth.

"Yeah dad, can't break a promise," Kendall said.

-Two Worlds-

Logan followed David into his study. David walked over to his desk and sat down.

"I'm listening," David said to Logan who stood across from him.

"Ok for starters I don't want to be a lawyer," Logan said.

"I thought that was your dream," David said.

"No it was your dream and it was good enough for Luca and Mika, but not me. I am sick of you comparing me to them and being disappointed when I don't do things they would. I am not them I am Logan and I am my own person," Logan said.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I made you feel that way Logan," David said.

"I know, dad," Logan said looking down at his hands. He took a breath and looked up at David. "I want to be a doctor dad," he said.

"Ok," David said.

"I want to be free to marry who ever I want and I don't want to feel like I am under a microscope anymore," Logan said.

"I got it," David said.

"Thanks dad," Logan said smiling. This was the first time David had actually stopped to listen to him.

"I am sorry about this whole thing, I was just trying to do what I thought was good for you," David said.

"Your heart was in the right place dad," Logan said, "but I want to live my life the way I choose," he said.

"And you can," David said. He stood up from his desk and walked around it and did something he had never done before. He hugged Logan. Logan smiled and hugged David back. It was a start and they had a lot to work out, but things would get better. Logan pulled back from the hug and looked at David. "I am sorry about all of this. I never meant to make you feel like I was comparing you to Luca and Mika. I love you Logan and I am so proud of the young man you've become," he said.

"Thanks dad," Logan said.

"Hey how did things with the Knights go?" Joanna asked from the doorway.

"Logan I need to have a word with your mother," David said. Logan nodded his head and he walked out of the room and headed to his room. On the way there he ran into Mika and Luca who were talking.

"Hey Loges," Mika said once he spotted his younger brother.

"Hey Mike," Logan replied. Mika stuck his tongue out at Logan. "Real mature," Logan said rolling his eyes as he walked into his room.

"So how did things go with Kendall and Kevin?" Luca asked walking into the room.

"Ok, we talked dad out of the whole marriage thing and I talked to Kendall," Logan said smiling at that. He was glad Kendall wanted to date him. He had never really dated and he really liked Kendall.

"So you two are together?" Mika asked.

"Not until he breaks up with Dak," Logan said.

"Nice, well we can see he make you happy baby brother," Mika said.

"Don't call me that," Logan said glaring at Mika who only laughed.

"Just take things slow," Luca said, "you're only eighteen," he said.

"I know," Logan said nodding his head. He knew he and Kendall were still young, but he really cared about Kendall. Kendall was just so great. He hoped they would be together for a long time.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall and Kevin were sitting together in Kevin's room. Carlos and James had actually gone home to see their parents who had actually just gotten back from their business trips.

"So we settled everything but one thing," Kevin said.

"We still have to talk to Dak I know," Kendall said pulling his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his phone until he found Dak's name. He then tossed the phone to Kevin. Kevin too the phone and pressed it to his ear. He waited a moment.

"He doesn't want to talk I went to voicemail after two rings," Kevin said.

"Let's give him some time to cool down," Kendall said, "I know Dak better than anyone and when he's pissed it's best to leave him alone for a few days," he said.

"So go camping and then try and talk to him," Kevin asked. Kendall nodded and took his phone back from Kevin. He called Dak and almost immediately went to voicemail. He left Dak a message saying he was sorry and that he wanted to talk. He told him he would be out of town for a week and he and Kevin would like to talk to him when he got back in town.

"So now what?" Kevin asked once Kendall pockets his phone.

"We go camping," Kendall said.

"Sounds like a plan," Kevin said.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall looked around his room as he packed things he would need for the camping trip. He was glad Kenneth and Jennifer had agreed to this. He hadn't gone camping in awhile.

"Come on Kendall let's go," Katie said from the doorway.

"I'm coming," Kendall said grabbing his bag. He followed Katie down stairs to the living room where Jennifer was waiting for them.

"You two ready?" Jennifer asked. They both nodded their heads. "Let's go then we have to meet up with your father and brother," she said. They walked out of the house and to the car. They put their bags in the trunk and headed to the Knight mansion. The others were already waiting outside. There was a man Kendall had never seen before with them, He had to be James' dad. The three got out of the car and walked up to the others with their bags.

"Jen," Mr. Diamond said smiling.

"Eli," Jennifer said smiling, 'it's good to see you," she said.

"Where have you been all these years? Brooke misses you," Eli said.

"I thought it would be easier to just sever all ties," Jennifer said.

"After this little trip you'll have to visit with Brooke, she'll just love it," Eli said. Jennifer nodded her head.

"Kendall, Kevin said getting Kendall's attention, you'll be riding with me and the guys," he said pointing to James and Carlos. Kendall nodded his head. Kevin grabbed Kendall's bag and tossed it into the jeep they were going to be using.

"Katie and Jennifer you'll be with me and Eli is that ok?" Kenneth asked.

"Yes," Jennifer said. Katie simply nodded her head knowing it would be better than riding with four teenage boys.

"So everyone's here and we have everything, can we go?" Kevin asked.

"Boys no cell phones," Kenneth said to the four.

"We know," Kevin said. The other three nodded their heads.

"Well let's go then," Kenneth said. He, Eli, Jennifer, and Katie got into his jeep and they started down the driveway with the four boys behind him. Kendall and Kevin were up front and James and Carlos were in the back.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Carlos said.

"Yeah, you'll love it," Kevin said.

"I love camping so I probably will," Kendall said.

"We're going to fish, and hike and there's a lake," Carlos said.

"And we get away from technology for a week," James said.

"Sounds fun," Kendall said.

-Two Worlds-

"Where are we going?" Logan asked his brothers as they drove along the highway.

"It's a surprise," Mika said.

"We hardly get to spend time together and we want to spend some time alone just the three of us," Luca said.

"Where are we going?" Logan repeated.

"Oh my god we're going camping like we did when we were younger," Luca said.

"Really?" Logan asked, "I didn't think you guys liked camping," he said remembering how much his brothers used to complain about camping.

"We've grown up since then Logan," Mika said.

"I didn't pack anything," Logan said.

"We did for you," Luca said, "we wanted it to be a surprise but you wouldn't stop asking," he said.

"Sorry," Logan said grinning.

"You are not you brat," Luca said.

"I know," Logan said grinning. "so, are we going to the lake?" he asked.

"Where else would we go?" Mika asked.

"Do mom and dad know?" Logan asked.

"Are you kidding they were glad we were getting out of the house for a few days and they'll join us for the last two days," Luca said. Logan nodded his head and looked out the window. He knew this was going to be a nice chance for him to spend some time with his brothers before they left for college again, and then he would be all alone again.

**Sorry I took so long for this. I've been trying to write it for so long and this just came to me. So yeah that happened and next is the camping trip (I bet you can all guess what's gonna happen, maybe some Kogan fun? IDK) and then they talk to Dak. So anyways, review and make my day please. They make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	16. Chapter 16: Camping

**Ok I'd like to thank,**_ nigelbtrlover24, PerfectMirror14, Xbigtimerusherx, rawbbles, Dana8421, Rhett9, Hikari no Kasai, EverlastingRusher, lilygirl42001, kat4543, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Anim3Fan4Ever, sylarbadass, pale-red-lips, IceRush, SasunaruHinaForever_, smile. it's. good. for. you, BreakFree, ___and Mango _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 16: Camping**

Kendall and Katie followed Kevin, James, and Carlos down a trail they were heading to the lake for a swim and some fun. Jennifer, Kenneth, and Eli were going to get started on making dinner.

"This is so great," Carlos said, "a week away from everything," he said.

"Yeah," James said. The five were just about to the lake when they heard a shouting.

"I am gonna kill you Mika!"

"You have to catch me first Loges!"

"Logan put the snake down!"

The five turned around as three people ran past them. Kendall saw Logan and smiled as the brunette glance as him. He did a double take and tripped. Kendall ran over to him as Luca ran up to him as well.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, just shocked to see you here," Logan said sitting up. As Kevin, James, Carlos, and Katie joined them.

"Logan where's the snake?" Luca asked.

"I don't know," Logan said looking around for the snake.

"You mean the snake sliding down the back of your shirt," Kendall said pointing to the snake that was slithering down the back on Logan's shirt.

"Get is out," Logan screamed. The others around them started laughing.

"Logan you were just holding the snake in your hand," Luca said laughing as Kendall got the snake out of his shirt.

"Yeah, well I was pissed off," Logan said as Kendall pulled the snake out of his shirt.

"Aw, here's the little guy," Kendall said as he let the snake wrap around his arm.

"This is so cool," Katie said looking at the snake.

"It's just a red belly," Kendall said as he looked at the snake. "It's harmless," he said. He looked at Logan who was staring at the snake.

"What's the matter Logan?" Kevin asked.

"He's got a fear of snakes," Luca said.

"Get it away from me," Logan said scooting away from Kendall.

"You wimp," Mika said from a few feet away.

"Yeah tell them why I have the fear you jerk," Logan snapped.

"It may have something to do with our trip to South America when we were kids and maybe I forced Logan to watch Anaconda and convinced him it was real, and our mom might of made us go out on a boat on the Amazon and I might've pushed Logan into water," Mika said shrugging.

"You're an ass," Logan said.

"I am glad we never had to deal with any of this," Kevin said to Kendall.

"Yeah, but I had Katie," Kendall said.

"I'm not that bad," Katie said.

"Bull shit," Kendall said looking at his little sister. "It's because of you that I hate spiders," he said glaring at Katie.

"Spiders?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story and we've got to get going," Kendall said looking at the others as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," Logan following after the blonde.

"We're busy, we are going to the lake," Kendall said walking away.

"What a coincidence, so are we, you can tell us there," Logan said following the blonde.

"Actually we are heading back to our campsite," Kendall said turning around and walking the other way.

"Kendall, if you don't tell me I'll just have to ask Katie," Logan said.

"I can probably make it sound ten times funnier than what you can," Katie said.

"Don't you dare," Kendall said rounding on his sister, "or mom will find out where you really go after school," he said.

"How do you know about that?" Katie asked.

"What?" Kevin asked looking at the two.

"She can't always be working on a project after school," Kendall said.

"You're bluffing," Katie said.

"Am I?" Kendall asked.

"I hate you sometimes," Katie said crossing her arms.

"Love you too baby sister," Kendall said smirking at Katie.

"I could just ask Dak too when we get home," Logan said.

"Fine, when I was ten, Katie wanted to watch this movie about like giant spiders. I didn't think it would be that bad so I had Dak sneak it from his dad and when our mom was out and the babysitter was busy with her boyfriend we all watched it together," Kendall said.

"It scared him big time," Katie said.

"I am telling the story," Kendall said glaring at his little sister.

"Sorry," Katie said backing up.

"Wait, how long have you known Dak?" Logan asked.

"Since we were eight," Kendall said, "anyways I wasn't scared after the movie, but that night I had a nightmare and for months after that I dreamt about giant spiders attacking me," he said.

"Come on there is more to it than that," Katie said.

"There is not now shut up," Kendall said.

"Ok," Katie said turning to the others.

"I mean it Katie, one more word and I will tell mom where you go everyday and who really broke that ugly gnome she loved so much," Kendall said.

"Oh please if I hadn't broken it you would've of," Katie said.

"Katie I swear to god," Kendall said.

"Ok so that year I dressed up as a spider for Halloween and scared him so bad," Katie said. Kendall's jaw dropped. Kevin, James, Carlos, Mika, and Luca started laughing. Kendall's cheeks flushed red. "So are we still going to the lake?" Katie asked getting everyone's attention.

"Let's go," Kevin said. The others all took off leaving Kendall and Logan alone.

"That's not that bad," Logan said moving closer to the blonde, "you protect me from snakes and I'll protect you from spiders?" he asked as he hugged the blonde.

"Deal," Kendall said smiling as he leaned in and pecking Logan on the lips. He froze when he remembered what Logan had said. "Oh sorry," he said his cheeks going red again.

"That's ok," Logan said.

"I thought you said," Kendall started.

"I don't know if I can exactly control myself around you, you're just too adorable," Logan said kissing Kendall on the cheek.

"So how long are you guys camping?" Kendall asked.

"About a week, I think," Logan said.

"Us too," Kendall said smiling.

"Come on let's join the others at the lake," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him along the trail. They reached the lake. Everyone was in the water already. Kendall freed his arm from Logan's grasp and they both took their shirts off and joined the others in the water.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall sighed contentedly as he relaxed after a delicious dinner his parents, and Eli had made. They now had a fire going and everyone was sitting around.

"Oh dad," Kevin said.

"Yes," Kenneth said.

"Did we tell you we ran into the Mitchell boys?" Kevin asked.

"Really now?" Kenneth asked.

"Yeah, just a warning in case you can't find Kendall," Kevin said earning a kick in the shin from Kendall.

"I've got eighteen years to make up for," Kevin said sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"I hate you right now," Kendall said glaring at Kevin.

"They're at the other site just through the woods," James said.

"Why wouldn't we be able to find Kendall?" Jennifer asked confused.

"For starters he's head over heels for Logan," James said.

"Secondly Logan has it just as bad," Carlos said.

"And last it's just Logan, Mika, and Luca, no parents," Kevin said. Kendall was beet red and glare at the other three. Jennifer was speechless.

-Two Worlds-

Logan laughed as he sat back and watched his brothers try to cook. It was hilarious. They had yet to even light the fire.

"Will you shut up?" Mika asked annoyed.

"No," Logan said shaking his head. "Watching you two attempt to cook is hilarious," he said shaking his head.

"You think you're so smart, then you do it," Mika said. Logan stopped laughing and stood up. He grabbed the matches from Mika and managed to start the fire.

"Now we wait for it to get hot enough," Logan said. He grabbed the book he had been trying to read earlier and started reading while Mika and Luca talked for a bit. They had prepared the food without starting the fire. Logan had tried to tell them that was a bad idea. They had not listened to Logan.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Really this is what you do on vacation?"

"It's called a book Kendall, and yes Kevin this is what I do on a vacation," Logan said looking to both sides at the two Knights.

"How'd do you tell us apart?" Kevin asked.

"Kendall would be interested in what I was doing while you would make fun of me Kevin," Logan said as he set his book aside. "Now what are you guys doing here," he asked.

"Well, Kev just had to tell our parents you guys were here," Kendall said.

"Yeah, and our mom thought it would be a nice idea to invite you guys over for smores," Kevin said.

"Editable food?" Logan asked looking up at Kendall. Kendall nodded his head. "Count me in," he said.

"Our food is editable," Mika said looking at the food which had caught on fire.

"Ok smores sound good," Luca said. Mika nodded his head. They put the fire out and followed Kendall and Kevin to their campsite. The others were all sitting around a fire. Kendall walked over to his mother.

"Mom these three are Luca, Mika, and Logan, guys this is my mother Jennifer Knight," Kendall said nervously.

"Hello Mrs. Knight," Logan said.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am," Luca and Mika said together.

"It's nice to meet you boys," Jennifer said.

"We were about to have some smores, have a seat boys," Kenneth said. Kendall smiled and grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him over to sit beside him. Logan blushed but didn't say a word.

"So you boys must be David and Joanna's boys," Jennifer said while Kenneth and Eli got things ready for smores.

"Yeah, do you know our parents?" Luca asked.

"Kind of, I tempt at his agency a lot," Jennifer said nodding her head.

"So what are you boys doing out here all alone?" Kenneth asked as he and Eli handed out the sticks with marshmallows on them.

"Well, we haven't gone camping in years, and Logan's on spring break so we decided to surprise Logan take him camping," Luca said.

"Our parents are joining us in a few days," Mika said.

"Yeah, and they can't cook so I was glad Kendall and Kevin showed up," Logan said.

"You boys haven't eaten anything yet?" Jennifer asked.

"Nope, my genius brothers who are going to Yale and Princeton cannot cook," Logan said causing everyone to laugh.

"Ok look when you're in college cooking nice homemade meals is not an option," Mika said.

"Yeah, between homework and cramming for exams I hardy have time to eat," Luca said.

"If it weren't for my roommate I probably wouldn't eat," Mika said.

Everyone settled into talk and laugh for a bit as the roasted marshmallows and made smores. Eventually it got late and the Mitchell boys headed back to their campsite with help from Kevin because they hadn't thought to bring a flash light with them. The other reason Kevin when was Kenneth and Jennifer didn't want Kendall going cause they weren't sure if they could trust him to come back right away.

Luca and Mika quickly headed to their tent to get ready for bed. Logan turned to Kevin.

"Thanks Kev," Logan said.

"No problem," Kevin said a small smile on his lips. A hand touched Logan and he let out a shriek and jumped. He turned around when he heard laughter. He directed his glare at Kendall.

"That was so not funny," Logan said.

"What's going on," Mika asked quickly coming out of his tent.

"Kendall's an ass," Logan said glaring at the blonde.

"I am going to bed don't stay

"I scared him," Kendall said still laughing.

"Kendall what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, you went into our tent all mad," Kevin said.

"You realize there are two ways to get into the tent right? No one even saw me leave," Kendall said standing up straight finally.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"Wanted to do this," Kendall said as he leaned in and pecked Logan on the lips.

"I am going back, Kendall don't take to long," Kevin said.

"I'll be back later," Kendall said.

"I'm not covering for you," Kevin said.

"Don't have to, everyone thinks I'm sulking in our tent," Kendall said shooing Kevin away. Kevin shook his head and started walking away.

"Kendall what do you want?" Logan asked.

"To talk to you," Kendall said smiling as he took a step closer to the brunette.

"Why do I have a feeling that you want more than that?" Logan asked shaking his head. Kendall grinned and took another step closer to Logan. Logan took a step back.

"Come on Logie," Kendall said his voice dropping a bit. Logan bit his lip and Kendall grinned.

"Kendall, my brothers are here," Logan said.

"Fine party pooper," Kendall said pouting. Logan leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's.

"You have to be quiet," Logan said. He pushed Kendall back into a nearby tree. Kendall gasped and grinned. Logan moved his lips down Kendall's neck and nipped at his neck. Kendall gasped and threaded his fingers into Logan's hair. He pulled his head back and locked eyes in the moonlight.

"Come with me," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Come with me," Kendall said ducking past Logan and pulling him along the path. He turned on the flashlight as he led Logan down the path.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"You'll see," Kendall said. Logan looked around and noticed the path was familiar.

"The lake?" Logan asked.

"Bingo," Kendall said smiling. They reached the lake several minutes later. They both stopped and looked out at the lake. It looked so peaceful and beautiful with the moonlight.

"It's beautiful," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "wanna go for a swim?" he asked nudging Logan's shoulder lightly with his own.

"Ken," Logan said turning to the blonde who was giving him a sly grin.

"We can't take too long," Logan said. Kendall's grin grew into a smile. He started to shed his clothes. Logan sighed and shook his head. He did the same. They both got into the water. Kendall swam out a few feet and gestured to Logan to follow him. Logan did the same.

"This is fun," Kendall said as he looped his arms around Logan's neck.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's lips. Kendall moved his lips with Logan's. He pulled Logan into deeper water as they kissed. Logan broke the kiss and looked into Kendall's eyes. Logan saw a twinkle in his eyes and knew Kendall was planning something.

Kendall splashed Logan with water and took off in water. Logan laughed and followed after him. The two goofed around before getting back out of the water and getting dressed. Kendall grabbed the flashlight and turned it on.

"This was fun Ken," Logan said smiling at the blonde.

"I know, I wouldn't have suggested it if it wasn't," Kendall said smiling. They both started back to Logan's campsite. They reached the campsite in no time. Kendall bit his lip. "Night Logie," he said.

"Night Kendall," Logan said he pecked the blonde on the lips. Kendall smiled and started back to his campsite. He neared the tents and turned the flashlight off. He made it past Kenneth and Eli's tent and Katie and Jennifer's tent. He slowly got into his and Kevin's tent. Kevin was asleep so Kendall changed and slipped into sleeping bag.

-Two Worlds-

"Where are you boys going?" Jennifer asked as Kendall, Kevin, Carlos, and James started for the trail away form their campsite.

"Over to the Mitchell's site to hang out with them for a bit," Kevin said.

"We'll be back later," Kendall said.

"Well have fun," Jennifer said.

"Ha I win," Katie shouted triumphantly. Kendall looked back over to Katie who was sitting at a small makeshift table with Kenneth and Eli and a deck of card and a box of cookies they were using as poker chips.

"I warned you," Kendall said to Kenneth and Eli.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Kenneth asked.

"I've got my ways," Katie said grinning.

"Katie what have I told you about tricking people like that," Jennifer asked.

"If you don't want me tricking people, why let me play?" Katie asked. Jennifer sighed and walked over to the three.

"Deal me in," Jennifer said.

"Bye mom, bye Katie," Kendall said.

"Bye dad," Kevin said as they walked away. They made their way over to the Mitchell's campsite. They saw the three eating.

"Hey guys," Kevin said. The three looked up at the four approaching them.

"Hey," Logan said. He looked from Kendall to Kevin.

"You can't tell us apart can you?" Kendall asked.

"Not when you both wear similar things," Logan said shaking his head.

"That's Kendall, that's Kevin," James said pointing to one another.

"Seriously how do you do that?" Kevin asked.

"It's a gift," James said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Mika asked.

"Bored, wanted to get away from our dads," James said shrugging.

"And Katie's hustling dad and Mr. Diamond it was funny," Kendall said as he sat down next to Logan. Kevin, James, and Carlos sat down around the fire as well.

"Hustling?" Luca asked.

"Poker, she's an amazing player," Kendall said. "Never play her unless you wanna lose your money," he added.

"How old is she?" Mika asked.

"Sixteen," Kendall said.

"Where sis she learn to play?" Luca asked shocked.

"I have no idea," Kendall said honestly. Katie never revealed where she had leaned to play. Kendall just knew she had amazing skill. Kendall leaned against Logan as they all sat around the fire talking. Logan's arm eventually found it's way around Kendall as they talked.

"So Kendall, we were talking," Mika started.

"Yeah and we realized we don't know much about you," Luca said.

"Well I live with my mom and sister," Kendall said, "I go to public school and have a B grade average expect for my Algebra grade, and I work at Rocque Supermarket," he said.

"You work?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"Yeah, since I was fifteen," Kendall said, "I've been helping my mom pay bills and buy food for the last few years," he said.

"Really?" Mika asked.

"We were privileged like you guys," Kendall said somewhat bitterly. He knew he had lived a different life than everyone here. He never had money like them.

"Kendall," Kevin said.

"I'm not bitter really, but it's just you all seem shocked, have any of you really worked hard to pay bills? Kev the last two weeks don't count either," Kendall asked. Everyone sat there quietly. "I am not saying it's a bad thing or anything. I mean you all seem decent, but I am a bit jealous," he said.

"Don't be," Logan said, "you know what it's like to work while all of us have gotten things handed to us. You're prepared for the real world and we're not," he said.

"I suppose if you look at it that way," Kendall said.

"I'm actually a bit jealous of you," Logan said, "I wish I didn't have everything handed to me," he said.

"Yeah," Kevin said.

"Ok can we talk about something else?" Kendall asked. Everyone nodded their heads. They all started talking again about anything that came to mind.

**So that took a long time. I am sorry for the wait. I am alsmot done with this. Next chapter will have Dak and the guys talking and maybe one more chaoter after that. I hope you are all still interested in this. Anyways review and let me know what you think of this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	17. Chapter 17: Decisions

**Ok I'd like to thank,**_ Anim3Fan4Ever, nigelbtrlover24, Dana8421, kato1130, BreakFree,_ rawbbles, lilygirl42001, ___CUTE CARGAN LOVE, and PerfectMirror14 _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 17: Decisions**

Kendall and Kevin walked up the front porch to Dak's house. They had to talk to Dak. They had tried calling him all morning. They had only just gotten back from their week of camping.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kevin asked.

"He deserves to know the truth," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I guess, but he won't want to date me after what we did. I am surprised Logan even likes you still," Kevin said.

"He knew about the switch, he had time to fall for me when he realized why I was being so nice to him," Kendall said.

"Ok but Dak didn't know and he's upset," Kevin said.

"We both need to apologize," Kendall said as they stopped at the door. He knocked and waited for the door to open. The door opened to reveal Cyndi Zevon.

"He wasn't lying," Cyndi said her jaw dropping.

"Is Dak here, we kind of need to talk to him," Kendall said.

"No, he's out with the girls, but how?" Cyndi asked looking from Kendall to Kevin.

"Our parents split us up when we were younger, Mrs. Z, where is Dak?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sorry boys, but he told me not to tell," Cyndi said.

"Can't you tell us?" Kevin asked.

"Come on Kev, it's useless," Kendall said.

"I can't say where he is Kendall, I'm sorry," Cyndi said.

"I know Mrs. Z, thanks anyways," Kendall said as he grabbed Kevin's arm and led him down the driveway and to Kevin's car. Kevin looked at Kendall shocked.

"So what, we're going to give up?" Kevin asked.

"No, I know where to go, give me your keys," Kendall said. Kevin did as he was told and took his keys out and gave them to Kendall. They both got into the car and Kendall drove to a house he knew all too well. He got out of the car and ran up to the door with Kevin right behind him. Kendall knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Camille and Jo.

"Kendall," Jo said a small look of shock on her face.

"You're a real piece of work Knight," Camille said.

"We just want to talk to Dak," Kendall said.

"We knew you'd figure out he was here, and we're not letting you in," Jo said.

"Come on, I just want to apologize and explain things," Kendall said.

"He's really upset," Jo said.

"I know, and I just need a chance to explain things, I mean it's not like Dak's perfect either," Kendall said a bit loudly.

"You're an ass."

Kendall smirked and looked past Camille and Jo. Dak was standing down at the end of the hallway.

"If I do recall Dak, you've got some dirty little secrets too," Kendall said.

"I never lied," Dak said.

"Wally Dooley," Kendall said. Dak's jaw dropped. He moved down the hallway and past Camille and Jo and out the door closing it behind him.

"Look I apologized for that, that is in the past," Dak said.

"Who's Wally Dooley?" Kevin asked.

"The guy Dak kissed last year after we broke up temporarily," Kendall said, "two hours after we broke up," he added.

"Look, we broke up, and he was there and things just happened," Dak said.

"Yeah, things just happened. I met Kevin and I wanted to get to know my dad is that so wrong?" Kendall said. Dak opened his mouth to talk but stopped when he realized he had nothing to say.

"Look Dak I never meant to lead you on, but things happened and I am sorry," Kevin said.

"Look I think I knew something was different," Dak sighed, "I mean you were acting different and I kind of liked it," he said.

"Dak, while I was being Kevin something happened," Kendall said.

"I know you broke up with me over my voicemail," Dak said, "a douche move if you ask me," he added

"I never said let's break up, I said we needed to talk," Kendall said.

"We all know what that means," Dak said.

"Dak I'm sorry," Kendall said.

"It's ok, I mean I knew our relationship was over anyways, I mean we were fighting more and I had a feeling," Dak said.

"So can we at least be friends then?" Kendall asked. Dak nodded his head. "by the way the guy I fell for is Logan Mitchell, I think you know him," he added.

"Logan's my tutor," Dak said nodding his head.

"He told me," Kendall said nodding his head.

"So," Kevin said drawing Dak's attention. Dak looked at Kevin. "The best way to get over a break up is to date someone else," Kevin said. Dak laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know," Dak said.

"Come on a real date between us and you can get to know the real me," Kevin said.

"He's a real catch Dak, I wouldn't let him go," Kendall said.

"One date," Dak said, "you've got one date to win me over," he said.

"That's all I need," Kevin said grinning, "you won't be disappointed," he said.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall was sitting in the living room with Katie. He had to go to work in a few hours.

"Do you have to work?" Katie asked.

"Yes, we still need money," Kendall said. Katie sighed and looked away from Kendall. Kendall opened his mouth to speak but the doorbell cut him off. Kendall heaved himself up off the couch and walked to the door. He opened it and came face to face with Kevin and Kenneth.

"Kev, dad, what are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall who's at the door," Jennifer asked as she came to the top of the stairs, "Kenneth?" she said.

"Hey Jen," Kenneth said. Kendall stepped aside and looked at Kevin who only shrugged.

"What are you doing here," Jennifer asked.

"I let you get away once, I am not making the same mistake again," Kenneth said as he moved to the bottom of the stairs. Jennifer looked at Kenneth shocked. Kenneth made his way up to the stairs. "I mean it Jen I am not letting you get away this time," he said.

"Ok," Jennifer said. She then kissed Kenneth.

"What's going on?" Katie asked as she walked out to the hallway.

"I think mom and dad might be getting back together," Kendall said pointing to the two. Katie looked up and smiled.

"I knew this might be happening, I mean they did spend some time together when we were camping," Katie said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Does that mean you guys will come live with us then?" Kevin asked.

"Probably," Kendall said.

"Hopefully," Katie said.

"We'll see," Kendall said.

-Two Worlds-

Kevin slowly walked up to Dak's house. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he had taken Dak out before. Maybe this was because he was being himself. What if Dak didn't like the rich boy thing. What if he hated Kevin.

Kevin shook his head, no Dak wouldn't have agreed if he wasn't going to give him a chance. Kevin pushed all those thoughts away and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Dak. Kevin smiled when he saw Dak.

"Hey," Dak said.

"You ready?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Dak said.

"Let's go," Kevin said. He held his arm out to Dak grinning. Dak shook his head and took Kevin's offered arm. They walked back to Kevin's car. They got in and Kevin started driving.

"So where are we going?" Dak asked.

"Movies," Kevin said.

"Really?" Dak asked.

"You sound surprised?" Kevin said.

"No offense, but I've asked Kendall about you," Dak said.

"He mentioned the money didn't he?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, but your car doesn't scream poor either," Dak said.

"Look, it's my dads money not mine," Kevin said, "I've learned something these last few weeks," he said.

"What's that?" Dak asked.

"Money isn't everything, what matters most is people and what's on the inside," Kevin said.

"If you're trying to butter me up it won't work," Dak said.

"I'm not, I am being serious, being Kendall changed my point of view on things," Kevin said, "you don't have to believe me if you don't want to," he added.

"God you're just like Kendall," Dak said laughing. Kevin grinned as he parked outside the theater.

"So I've been told," Kevin said as they got out of his car. They walked up to the ticket booth and Kevin bought them two tickets.

-Two Worlds-

"So your parents are back together?" Logan asked as he and Kendall walked down the hallway of Knight manor together.

"Yeah, and we're moving in," Kendall said, "wanna see my bedroom?" he asked. Logan laughed and allowed Kendall to pull him down the hallway to his bedroom. He pulled Logan into the room and shut the door. He turned and was pushed up against the door as Logan crashed his lips on his. Kendall moaned and allowed Logan to press against him.

"So where is everybody?" Logan asked as he trailed his lips down Kendall's neck.

"Mom and dad are out on a date rekindling their relationship, Katie is exploring with James and Carlos and Harrison is cleaning, and Kev left for his date with Dak," Kendall gasped.

"So we're got time before anyone comes looking for you?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah," Kendall said nodding his head. He grabbed Logan by his hair and brought his lips back to his. Logan pulled Kendall away from door after he locked it. He didn't want to risk someone walking in on them.

"So, if you're moving in will you be going to Dayton as well?" Logan asked.

"No, I've only got a few months of school left and I want to graduate with my friends," Kendall said.

"I understand, I just wished we could spend more time together," Logan asked.

"We will, I am moving in here so no more bills, but I'll continue to work, but part time. A few days a week," Kendall said, "the rest I am all yours," he said. Logan smiled and pushed Kendall over to his bed.

"So, I won't get to see you in Dayton's uniform again?" Logan asked. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"Got a uniform kink Logie?" Kendall asked as he sat down on his bed pulling Logan down next to him.

"Not until I met you," Logan said.

"There's a lot of things you didn't do until you met me," Kendall said cheekily.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you my dad would still be trying to force me into law school," Logan said.

"So where are you going to college?" Kendall asked.

"Harvard is my first choice, but I'll go to Princeton, or maybe even Columbia," Logan said, "you're not planning on being clingy and following me are you?" he asked.

"No, I've already got in at NYU," Kendall said.

"New York?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head, "it's not that I hate this town, but I don't exactly love it either," he said.

"If I got to Columbia we'll be closer together," Logan said.

"I know, but I don't want you to give up your dream of Harvard," Kendall said.

"I could always transfer for med school later," Logan said.

"We'll decide later, we haven't even graduated yet," Kendall said. Logan smiled and nodded his head. There was a knock at the door. Kendall sighed and walked over to the door and unlocked it and opened it. He saw Katie standing there.

"You hungry?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kendall asked.

"Harrison doesn't feel like cooking and wants to know if you wanna go out to dinner?" Katie said.

"Can Logan come?" Kendall asked opening the door a bit to show Katie that Logan was already here.

"Sure," Katie said, "come on," she said. Kendall turned to Logan.

"You hungry?" Kendall asked. Logan smiled and nodded his head. "Come on," he said grabbing Logan's hand and he pulled him out of his room and followed Katie to the garage where Harrison, James, and Carlos were waiting for them.

"Logan," James said.

"Kendall invited me over," Logan said.

"Of course he did," Carlos said.

"What, we're dating and I am moving in and I needed help getting things together since you two were too busy exploring with Katie," Kendall said.

"Well you're not officially moving in until tomorrow," James said.

"Shouldn't you two ever go home?" Logan asked.

"Are you kidding I spent the last week with my dad and my mom won't be home until Monday," James said.

"Come on let's go, I'm hungry," Katie said.

"Demanding much baby sister?" Kendall asked.

"I am hungry," Katie said.

"I see you have your father's temperament," Harrison said laughing. He ushered everony out the door and to the car. They all got in with Katie in front with Harrison. The four boys were in back.

-Two Worlds-

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the movie," Dak said laughing.

"It was lame," Kevin said shaking his head as they walked away from the theater. There were some security men standing outside watching them.

"You picked the movie," Dak said.

"Yeah I know, but I thought it would be better," Kevin said shaking his head.

"Yeah the movie was kind of lame," Dak said.

"You should've seen me and my friends at Paranormal Activity, that movie was a let down," Kevin said, "we got kicked out of that too," he said laughing.

"You are so much like Kendall, yet you're so different at the same time," Dak said.

"Wanna get a bite to eat, there's this cute little diner not that far from here?" Kevin asked.

"It's the least you can do since you got us kicked out of the movie," Dak said. Kevin laughed and grabbed Dak's wrist and pulled him over to his car. They got in and Kevin drove them to a small diner. They headed inside. Kevin saw Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos sitting at on table while Katie and Harrison sat at another.

"Kev?" Kendall asked once he saw them. The others turned to them. Kevin and Dak walked over to the table with the guys. "What about your guys doing here?" Kendall asked.

"I thought you were going to the movies," Carlos said.

"You didn't get kicked out again did you?" James asked.

"It was lame," Kevin said.

"Care to join us, we haven't ordered yet," Logan said.

"Do you mind?" Kevin asked Dak. Dak shook his head. "Ok so you know Kendall and Logan, these two are James and Carlos," he said. Dak nodded his head ad they sat down. Everyone started talking and laughing. After they finished eating and leaving Kevin and Dak said good bye to the others. They walked over to Kevin's car.

"Your friends seem nice," Dak said as he got into the passengers seat.

"Yeah," Kevin said. He started driving.

"So, this was fun," Dak said once they stopped outside his house.

"Yeah, so I have a question," Kevin said turning to face Dak. Dak arched an eyebrow at Kevin. "Do I get another date?" he asked.

"Maybe," Dak said shrugging. Kevin leaned in and captured Dak's lips in a kiss. He moved his lips gently with Dak's before he pulled back.

"Something to think of," Kevin said smiling. Dak nodded his head as he got out of the car. Kevin smiled as he started driving home. He couldn't believe Dak had given him a second chance. He was glad and hopefully he would get a second date.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall let out a breath after he set a box of his things down on the floor. He walked over to his bed and fell onto it. He hated carrying boxes in. He was tired and had to go to work later.

"Ken where do you want these boxes?" Logan asked as he walked into the room. He had offered to help Kendall move in seeing as it meant spending time with him.

"Where ever," Kendall said waving his hand at Logan.

"Oh no you are not taking a break, this is your stuff," Kevin said as he walked into the room.

"I'm tired, and I have to go to work in a few hours," Kendall said.

"No excuse," Kevin said.

"It is so, you know how demanding Gustavo can get," Kendall said. Kevin thought about it before nodding his head. He had worked with the man for two weeks and he knew if he didn't do things right Gustavo could yell.

"Boys come on the boxes aren't going to move themselves," Jennifer hollered from down the hall. Kendall sighed as Kevin left. Logan smiled and walked over to the blonde.

"The sooner we get this done the sooner we can have some alone time," Logan said winking at the blonde. Kendall sat up and quickly left his room. Logan laughed and followed the blonde.

Soon they had everything moved into Kendall's room and Kendall grabbed Logan's hand an pulled him into his bedroom. He shut the door and locked it.

"I have a half hour before I have to go to work," Kendall said.

"I think you did a good job and deserve a little reward, but not while your sister is down the hall," Logan said. Kendall pouted and walked over to Logan.

"Please, I'll be real quiet," Kendall said.

Logan sighed and nodded his head. He directed Kendall over to his bed and made the blonde sit down. Logan's hand came in contact with Kendall's crotch and he started to stroke the blonde. Kendall gasped and bit his lip. Logan grinned as he kneaded the hardening arousal. He then slow opened Kendall's jeans.

Kendall bit his lip harder when Logan's hand slipped under his boxers and pulled the hardened flesh out.

"Logie," Kendall gasped.

"I'm getting there," Logan said as he leaned in and pressed his cheek to Kendall's erection. Kendall gasped as Logan's tongue darted out to lick the head of his cock. Kendall fell back onto his bed as Logan teased him.

"We don't have much time," Kendall gasped.

"I know," Logan said before he dove in and took all of Kendall into his mouth. Kendall pressed a hand over his mouth to keep from shouting out. Logan started to bob his head quickly. Kendall gasped and moaned into his hand. His other hand was fisting the sheet below him.

Kendall felt himself nearing his peak all too soon. He knew it wouldn't be that long. He brought his hand to Logan's hair and urged him to go faster. He felt Logan suck hard and move just a bit faster and he was loosing it.

"Logie, I'm close," he whimpered. Logan doubled his efforts and Kendall came hard. Logan took it all and swallowed as he sat up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"How was that?" Logan asked as he climbed up onto the bed.

"Amazing, that was the best I've had in a long time," Kendall said smiling at the brunette. Logan grinned and pecked the blonde on the lips. Kendall looked at his alarm clock and sighed.

"You've got to go?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. He quickly buttoned and zipped his jeans.

"I'll give you a ride," Logan said. Kendall smiled and nodded his head. "Will you need to me to pick you up afterwards," Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"Unless you want me to walk home in the dark," Kendall said.

"What time do you get done?" Logan asked.

"Nine," Kendall said.

"I'll be there then," Logan said smiling.

"Come on let's go," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

-Two Worlds-

Kevin was sitting in his bedroom with James and Carlos. It had been so long since the three of them had hung out alone.

"So, how was being Kendall? Was it hard?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I've got to give him props, I wanted to quit after a few days," Kevin said.

"I do think it's good that he wants to work and makes his own money," James said.

"Yeah, but it's so hard," Kevin whined.

"Lazy ass," James said.

"I know, but I was talking to Kendall and they're hiring at the supermarket for someone part time. I mean I know the job and it's not that far from here," Kevin said.

"Oh my god he's becoming responsible," James said.

"He's growing up," Carlos said.

"Look I am not gonna depend on my dad for the rest of my life, I wanna support myself," Kevin said.

"That's very mature of you Kev," James said. Kevin nodded his head.

"So how are things with Dak," Carlos asked, "I mean he seemed nice when we met him last night," he said.

"He is nice," Kevin said, "I really like him and I am glad you guys didn't grill him last night," he said.

"Yeah, well Kendall was telling us he was nice, Logan didn't seem to like Kendall talking about him though," James said.

"You guys were talking about me before I arrived last night?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, but only because we were curious about what Dak was like. Kendall started telling us how he was and Logan got a little uncomfortable. You could see it in his eyes he didn't like the way Kendall was talking about him," James said. Carlos nodded his head.

"Logan's got nothing to worry about Dak is mine," Kevin said.

"If he calls you back," James said.

"He will," Kevin said.

"How do you know?" Carlos asked, "he could've been humoring you last night," he said.

"He wasn't," Kevin said, "I just know he'll call," he said.

"If you're sure," James said.

"Shut up Diamond before I punch you," Kevin said. James and Carlos laughed as there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Harrison walked in.

"Kevin you have a visitor," Harrison said.

"Where?" Kevin asked as he stood up. He followed Harrison out of his room stopping James and Carlos from following him. He followed Harrison down to the front door and saw Dak waiting there. Harrison left and Kevin walked over to him.

"Hey," Dak said.

"You know a call would've worked," Kevin said.

"You never gave me your cell number," Dak said.

"Oh my god, I forgot, I thought you had it," Kevin said blushing.

"I kind of figured," Dak said laughing, "I actually called Kendall and he said he was working but gave me this address and I really wanted to come see you," he said walking over to Kevin.

"Well here I am," Kevin said smiling.

"So I was thinking we could paint my room blue."

Kevin turned and saw Katie, Jennifer, and Kenneth all walking down the stairs talking. Kevin looked at Dak.

"Oh hey Kev," Katie said once she noticed them. "Hey Dak," she added.

"Boys," Jennifer said smiling at them.

"Uh Dak you know Katie and my mom," Kevin said blushing, "and that's my dad Kenneth. Dad this is Dak, he's uh," Kevin said nervously.

"His boyfriend," Katie teased.

"It's nice to meet you sir," Dak said his cheeks red.

"It's nice to meet you too Dak," Kenneth said, "we were just heading out to get Katie some paint for her room," he said to Kevin.

"I'll be here with the guys," Kevin said. The other three left.

"Can I get your number," Dak asked.

"Sure," Kevin said. He grabbed Dak's phone and punched in the first three numbers of his cell phone number.

"You're short four digits," Dak said.

"You want the rest you're gonna have to hang out for a bit, if you're not busy," Kevin said.

"I'm not in a rush," Dak said.

"Then come on," Kevin said. He led Dak up to his bedroom where James and Carlos were playing a game on his Xbox. "Guys Dak's here to hang out for a bit," Kevin said.

"Cool, you any good as Castle Smashers?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I'm better than Kendall," Dak said.

"Let's see how good you are," Kevin said grabbing two controllers. Dak took one and he and Kevin sat down. They all started playing.

**I am almost done with this. After this I have one more chapter and then this is done. I hope you all liked this. Anyways review and let me know what you think of this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	18. Chapter 18: Graduation

**Ok I'd like to thank,**_ nigelbtrlover24, Dana8421, rawbbles, Anim3Fan4Ever, BreakFree,_ kat4543_, Chey21, _lilygirl42001,___ and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 18: Graduation**

Kendall made his way inside the manor quickly making his way up to his bedroom with Dak. They had a few minutes before the guys arrived.

"Can we believe we're done with high school," Dak asked.

"Yes I can, and I can't wait for graduation this Saturday," Kendall said falling back on his bed. He was glad to finally be done with high school. Now he could just look forward to New York with Logan.

"Graduation," Dak said nodding his head.

"I know, it's finally here," Kendall said. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Kendall said. The door opened and Logan walked into the room.

"Kev's looking for you Dak," Logan said.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Dak said getting up. He left Kendall's room. Kendall didn't sit up. He held his arms out to Logan. Logan walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"How was your last day?" Logan asked.

"Boring," Kendall said.

"Glad you're done?" Logan asked laying down next to Kendall.

"Extremely," Kendall said rolling onto his side to look at Logan. Kendall leaned in and pecked Logan on the lips. "When's your last day?" Kendall asked.

"Next week, I told you that already," Logan said shaking his head.

"I forget I don't have the best memory. I mean I'm not the class valedictorian," Kendall said.

"I thought you thought my brains were hot?" Logan asked.

"They are, being smart is so sexy especially when you're a beast in bed," Kendall said grinning when Logan blushed.

"Ok, so there something I have to tell you," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Luca's graduation is this Friday," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Look I'll leave Thursday night and be there for Luca on Friday and catch a late flight back so I am here for you," Logan said.

"You'd do that just for me?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Yeah, I might be jetlagged, but I'll be here for you," Logan said. Kendall smiled and hugged Logan.

"You don't have to," Kendall said.

"I want to," Logan said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, we've been together for almost three months now and I think this is a big thing for you and I know you'll be at mine," Logan said.

"Well of course, you're the valedictorian," Kendall said.

"Well like you're going to be there for me I want to be there for you," Logan said. Kendall smiled and pecked Logan on the cheek.

"You're great," Kendall said.

"I know, I'm amazing," Logan said.

"And modest as ever," Kendall said laughing. Logan grinned. "Seriously what happened to that shy modest guy I met three months ago," he asked.

"I let this really hot blonde corrupt me," Logan said grinning.

"Aw, such a sweet talker," Kendall said laughing. Logan laughed and shoved Kendall playfully. Kendall shoved him back.

-Two Worlds-

Kevin was in his bedroom changing from his school uniform. There was a knock at his door.

"Yeah," Kevin called out.

"Can I come in?" Dak asked.

"Yeah," Kevin said as he grabbed a shirt. He turned as Dak walked into the room.

"I was told you were looking for me," Dak said.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask how was your last day?" Kevin asked as he put his shirt on. He walked over to Dak.

"It was boring as hell, but I survived," Dak said smiling as he placed his arms on Kevin's shoulders. Kevin grinned and leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Ok, I mean it sucks not seeing you all the time," Kevin said.

"Yeah well we'll have all summer together," Dak said.

"Yeah," Kevin said.

"Which reminds me," Dak said slowly.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I got into NYU months ago," Dak said.

"I knew we'd have this conversation sooner or later," Kevin sighed.

"You know both Kendall and I applied to NYU months ago, it's always been my dream to go to New York," Dak said.

"I know you kind of talk about it a lot," Kevin said.

"Kev, I am going to New York at the end of the summer," Dak said.

"I've been applying to colleges too," Kevin said as he let go of Dak. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a few envelopes. Dak walked over to Kevin.

"I've applied a lot of places, but the east coast has always had a pull to me, I've done Yale, Penn state, all that," Kevin said dropping envelopes onto his desk.

"Kev," Dak said.

"There is one school my dad didn't like me applying to," Kevin said holding out an envelope to Dak. Dak looked at the Envelope.

"New York University," Dak said slowly.

"I was put on the waitlist," Kevin said, "until about a week ago when there was an opening," he said.

"Kevin are you serious?" Dak asked.

"Very, I applied there months ago because I know it would annoy my dad," Kevin said.

"Spoiled rich boy defying his dad," Dak said shaking his head.

"You love me, I've always wanted to go out east," Kevin said.

"I want to be on Broadway," Dak said.

"I don't know what I want just yet, but I'll figure it out eventually," Kevin said.

"God I'm not getting rid of you am I?" Dak said smiling.

"Never," Kevin said.

"Good," Dak said smiling. Kevin grinned and pulled Dak into a kiss.

"I am so glad I won you over," Kevin said.

"Me too," Dak said smiling. The door burst open and James and Carlos walked into the room.

"Kev," James said.

"I really hate how you guys don't knock," Dak said.

"You get used to it," Kevin said laughing. "What do you guys want?" he asked.

"Guess what I just got?" James said pulling an envelope out of his pocket.

"Me too," Carlos said.

"You got mail," Dak said causing Kevin to laugh. James flipped Dak off. "You gonna tell us about what the envelope is?" Dak asked. Over the last few months he had gotten to know James and Carlos.

"It's an acceptance letter," James said.

"Where to?" Kevin asked.

"New York," James said.

"NYU," Carlos said. Dak turned to Kevin.

"I may have told the guys of my plans to go to New York before I told you," Kevin said. Dak laughed and shook his head.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall and Kevin made their way down to the kitchen. It was time for dinner and they were starving. They walked into the kitchen where Kenneth, Jennifer, Katie, James, and Carlos were already sitting at the counter eating.

"Nice of you two to join us," Jennifer said. Kendall and Kevin nodded their heads as they made their plates and sat down.

"So Kev have you decided where you want to go for college?" Kenneth asked.

"NYU," Kevin said.

"Well it's your choice," Kenneth said.

"He's only choosing there because that's where Dak is going," Kendall said.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Kevin said.

"I know, Logan's giving up Harvard for me and going to Columbia, no matter how hard I try to talk him out of it," Kendall said.

"You don't want him closer to you?" Kevin asked confused.

"I would love having him close, but not if it means him giving up his dream," Kendall said.

"Columbia is a great school Kendall, Logan would do just fine there," Kenneth said.

"I know, but it's always been his dream to go to Harvard. I don't want him to give up his dream for me," Kendall said.

"Don't think of him as giving it up a dream, think of him fitting you into his future," Jennifer said.

"I guess," Kendall said.

"So boys your mother and I were talking," Kenneth said.

"Is this good news or bad news?" Kevin asked.

"Depends on what you think is good news," Kenneth said.

"Well we were talking about paying for college and we came to a decision," Jennifer said.

"What is it?" Kendall asked curiously.

"I'll pay for your tuition, but you two will have to get jobs and pay for other things," Kenneth said.

"Like food, and text books?" Kendall asked.

"Yep," Kenneth said.

"Well I am all set then," Kendall said, "for a year maybe," he added quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Kenneth asked confused.

"Well, I was prepared to pay for college all on my own, I've been saving whatever I could since I was fourteen, it got better when I was fifteen and working," Kendall said.

"Right," Kenneth said.

"I've got some savings, but not much and I did plan on getting a job in New York anyways," Kendall said.

"I can totally get a job," Kevin said nodding his head.

"And I'll be there to make sure he won't quit," Kendall said. Kevin stuck his tongue out at Kendall.

"Well there's also something else we've been talking about," Kenneth said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I always told Kevin we'd go abroad for one month the summer after he graduated on a family vacation," Kenneth said.

"Where would we be going?" Kendall asked knowing what Kenneth was getting at.

"Well I've always wanted to go to Barcelona and Kevin wants to go to London, that covers two weeks," Kenneth said.

"Wait that is so unfair," Katie said.

"Katie you're part of the family too," Jennifer said.

"I'm going too?" Katie asked.

"Yes, but I thought I'd ask Kendall where he wanted to go first since he's graduating," Kenneth said.

"Italy," Kendall and Katie said together. They looked at one another and grinned. They had both always talked of going to Italy if they ever could.

"Ok then Jen, what about you, where would you like to go," Kenneth asked.

"Paris, you know that," Jennifer said.

"I wasn't sure if you had changed your mind," Kenneth said smiling at her.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall was pacing back and forth in the hallway. This was the last time he was ever going to be in this hallway. Today was his graduation. He was finally done with High school. He bit his nail as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and checked for any messages.

"Kendall, come on," Dak said walking down the hall.

"He's not here yet," Kendall said.

"He will be," Dak said.

"What if he can't make it," Kendall asked as his phone vibrated in his hand. He looked at it and saw a message from Kevin. He opened it and smile spread across his face.

"What?" Dak asked.

"He's here, but his phone died so he's using Kev's, but he's here," Kendall said relaxed a bit.

"Ok Logan's here yay, now come on before we miss our graduation and all your freaking out was for nothing," Dak said. Kendall laughed and nodded his head. They both made their way towards the gym where Camille and Jo and the rest of their classmates were waiting for them.

"About time," Camille said.

"Sorry," Kendall said.

"He was having a freak attack about Logan not being here," Dak said.

"You'd freak if Kevin wasn't here," Jo said.

"I would not," Dak said his cheeks going red.

"Liar," Jo said.

"Shut up," Dak said.

"Come on we have to go," Camille said.

The four joined their class as they walked out onto the stage. They found their seats and sat down.

Kendall looked out to the audience as he sat down. He saw Logan sitting next to Kevin. Kendall smiled. He was happy that Logan had made it.

Kendall was antsy through the whole ceremony. He hardly heard Dak's class president speech or the valedictorian's speech either. He barely heard his name called out. He get his diploma and smiled for the cameras and then took his seat once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the graduating class of 2012," the Principal said. Everyone all stood up and threw their caps up. Everyone was excited for the ceremony to be done. The class files off stage and everyone moves to hug their family and friends.

Kendall and Dak make a beeline for the rest of the Knight clan and Dak's mom who was sitting with Jennifer. Kendall and Dak make their way to their mothers and give them hugs. Kendall let go of Jennifer and turned to see Logan. Kendall smiled and threw his arms around Logan and pulled him into a kiss.

"You made it," Kendall said after he pulled back from the brunette.

"I told you I'd be here," Logan said smiling. Kendall grinned and hugged Logan again.

"I am so proud of you Kendall," Jennifer said getting his attention. Kendall turned to his mother who was holding her camera. Kendall groaned and Logan laughed. He pushed the blonde towards his mother.

"Make it quick," Kendall said.

"Kendall, you've gotta have pictures of your graduation," Logan said.

"Whatever," Kendall huffs. It's not that he hates taking pictures, he just doesn't like that his mom has to drag him around and get pictures with his friends. He ends taking pictures with Dak and the girls before his mother lets him go.

Kendall found Logan once more and walked over to him.

"Thank you for being here," Kendall said.

"I wouldn't have missed this Kendall," Logan said.

"I know, but for a second there I thought you'd miss it," Kendall said.

"My cell died, I am sorry," Logan said smiling.

"I know, you're here and that's all that matters," Kendall said. Logan smiled and leaned in and pecked the blonde on the cheek. There was a flash and Kendall was blinded. There was a laugh. "Katie," Kendall said as he sight came back to him. He saw Katie holding Jennifer's camera laughing.

"Your face was so funny," Katie said. Kendall snatched the camera and shoed her away. Katie walked off laughing.

"What's the matter Ken don't like having your picture taken?" Logan asked.

"Not like that," Kendall said his cheeks red. Logan snatched the camera and checked the picture Katie had taken. It was him kissing Kendall on the cheek while Kendall had a goofy smile on his face.

"I like it," Logan said.

"So next weekend it's your turn," Kendall said.

"When's your graduation party then?" Logan asked.

"Kev and I are doing our together next Sunday," Kendall said.

"Cool, mine is Saturday after graduation," Logan said.

"I'll go to yours if you come to mine," Kendall said. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"You've got yourself a deal Knight," Logan said.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall made his way through the crowd of Logan's relatives. He was looking for Logan. He wanted to congratulate him once more and make sure their plans for later tonight were still on. He finally found Logan talking to some of his relatives. He waited until Logan was done to approach him.

"Ken," Logan said smiling.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"So, what's up?" Logan asked as he closed the distance between them and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips.

"I wanted you to know I kept up my part of the deal," Kendall said smiling.

"I'll be there tomorrow Kendall," Logan said laughing.

"I know, but don't expect me to have much time for you, I'll be too busy meeting relatives I never knew I had," Kendall said.

"Which is why we'll have tonight together," Logan said.

"So we're still on for our date?" Kendall asked

"Duh," Logan said smiling.

"I just wanted to be sure," Kendall said.

"You're adorable," Logan said laughing, "I would never cancel on you Kendall," he said.

"I just wanted to be sure," Kendall said again blushing. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Logan?"

Logan looked past the blonde and smiled. He grabbed Kendall and led him over to a girl who looked to be a few years older than them.

"Tanya," Logan said letting go of Kendall to hug the girl She had red hair and blue eyes. He let go of her and turned back to Kendall. "Tanya this is Kendall my boyfriend," he said smiling at the blonde. "Ken this is my cousin Tanya," he said.

"It's nice to meet you, Logan has told me so much about you," Tanya said.

"So you're Tanya," Kendall said smiling, "I've heard a lot about you too," he said.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Tanya said.

"You too," Kendall said.

Kendall and Tanya talked while Logan went around talking to his other relatives. Kendall didn't mind, cause as soon as they were gone Logan was taking him out.

A few hours passed and most of Logan's relatives had left. Logan made his way over to Kendall and led him into the house. He brought Kendall up to his room.

"Just let me change and we can go," Logan said. They walked into Logan's room. Logan started to change.

"You know Logie, instead of going out we could stay in and watch a movie or something," Kendall said as he walked over to Logan's bed.

"It's the or something you wanna do," Logan said laughing.

"Come on Logan, I can tell you're tired from your party," Kendall said.

"Watching a movie would be nice," Logan said.

"Just give in, you know I get my way," Kendall said smiling. Logan laughed and nodded his head.

"Come on let's go to the media room then," Logan said. Kendall smiled and jumped up. They both left Logan's room and made their way to the media room. They walked over to the movie collection looking for a movie to watch. They picked a movie. Logan put the movie in while Kendal settled onto one of the couches.

Logan joined Kendall and sat down next to him. Kendall moved to sit beside Logan. He rested his head on his shoulder.

"So when are you guys leaving for Europe?" Logan asked.

"July fifth," Kendall said.

"You'll be here for the fourth of July then?" Logan asked.

"Duh, I am leaving on the fifth," Kendall said. Logan chuckled and nodded his head.

"Right," Logan said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Well my family has a barbeque every year and then we go down to the lake to watch the fireworks," Logan said.

"By family you mean…" Kendall asked.

"Just my family no cousins, but Tanya and her parents might come up this summer before I leave for Columbia," Logan said.

"You're really going to Columbia then?" Kendall asked.

"Columbia was always on the top of my list," Logan said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Really, Kendall now quit freaking out," Logan said laughing.

"Ok, I just want you to be sure this is what you want," Kendall said.

"It is," Logan said, "I know in my heart I want to be near you," he said. Kendall smiled and snuggled into Logan's side.

-Two Worlds-

Kevin looked around the backyard. It was packed full of relatives, some he knew some he didn't. He guessed the ones he didn't know knew Kendall.

"Come on Kev this is our party at least act like you're enjoying it," Kendall said.

"Sorry, it's just I don't know some of these people," Kevin said.

"I know, I don't know them either, but just grin and bear it and it'll be over before you know it," Kendall said.

"I guess,' Kevin said.

"Just grin and bear is," Kendall said. They walked over to their parents who were talking to some of their relatives. The next few hours the two were introduces to cousins and aunts and uncles they didn't know they had.

Kendall heard a familiar laugh and turned and saw Logan, James, and Carlos all talking to Kevin. Kendall smiled as he walked over to them.

"Hey," Kendall said. Logan smiled and walked over to him.

"I was waiting for you to get done," Logan said.

"I am just glad you're here," Kendall said.

"I told you I'd be here," Logan said.

"I know, but I was wondering when you'd show up so I didn't have to face my relatives anymore," Kendall said. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Well, here I am you can take a break," Logan said.

"Thank god," Kendall said. Logan led Kendall away from Kevin and the others.

Kevin stood there looking around the crowd for Dak. He hadn't seen him yet and he was starting to think he hadn't made it.

"Looking for someone?" a voice asked in his ear. Kevin smiled as he turned to face Dak. Dak was grinning.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up," Kevin said.

"And miss all this fun? Never," Dak said as he took a step closer to Kevin and kissed him. Kevin's hand went to Dak's waist and pulled him a bit closer.

"Gross, we're gonna go talk to Katie," Carlos said. He and James left the couple alone.

"That's all it takes to get rid of them," Dak asked.

"I know it's easier then most people think," Kevin said.

"Well now I know I think I'll be using it a bit more when they annoy me," Dak said. Kevin laughed and shook his head.

"Well how do you get rid of your friends?" Kevin asked.

"I've never had to get rid of Kendall, but Jo and Camille are tricky, you've got out smart them," Dak said.

"What no making out in front of them?" Kevin asked.

"No, that'll just encourage them, they think it's hot to watch two guys make out but they are a hundred percent straight," Dak said.

"Wow you've got some odd friends," Kevin said.

"And you don't?" Dak asked.

"I know I've got weird friends," Kevin said laughing. The two walked over to a picnic table that had been set up. Dak looked around the yard.

"Is it me or are there a lot of green eyed blondes here," Dak asked looking around.

"It's the Knights," Kevin said laughing. Dak nodded his head. "The other ones are my mom's relatives," he added.

"Gee thanks, I couldn't never have figured that one out," Dak said. Kevin laughed and nudged Dak lightly.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Dak asked quietly. Kevin knew Dak wasn't happy that he was leaving for a month, but he knew he was coming back.

"July fifth," Kevin said.

"Well then we'll have to make the most of June before you leave," Dak said.

"I'm coming back," Kevin said.

"Yeah, but you'll need some sort of reminder of me," Dak said his eyes had a little look of lust in them. Kevin grinned and nodded his head.

**Ok I know I said this would be the last chapter, but there is one more and I mean it this time. This chapter was getting too long and I cut it off and started another one. That chapter should be out soon. Anyways review and let me know what you think of this. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	19. Chapter 19: Summer

**Ok I'd like to thank,**_ nigelbtrlover24, Dana8421, lilygirl42001,_ Chey21, _rawbbles, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, jenizzleoffdachain, Mango, __and BreakFree _**for all your lovely reviews. **

**Chapter 19: Summer**

Kendall followed Kevin along the small path to the others. It was the fourth of July and their last night before they left for Spain. Their friends were sitting in the grass down by the lake. Kendall smiled as he walked over to Logan and sat down next to him.

"Hey," Logan said as he placed his arm around Kendall.

"Hey," Kendall said smiling he leaned in and pecked the brunette on the cheek.

"There you are, I was wondering where you were," Dak said looking up at Kevin.

"It's dark and not easy to find your way," Kevin said as he sat down next to Dak. Dak scooted closer to Kevin and rested his head on his shoulder.

"The show is about to start," James said.

"We know," Kevin said.

"You almost missed it," Carlos said.

"We've still got a few minutes calm your tits," Kevin said flicked Carlos' ear in the process. Carlos yelped and covered his ear with his hand while glaring at Kevin.

"Will you guys shut up?" Katie hollered annoyed. Everyone quieted down.

Kendall smiled as he leaned against Logan. This was nice. It would suck in the morning when he had to leave. Soon the fireworks began and everyone looked to the sky. Kendall looked over at Logan as the lights in the sky flared.

"You look amazing in this light Logie," Kendall said. Logan turned to Kendall and smiled. Kendall leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Beautiful," Kendall said.

"You're not so bad yourself," Logan said. Kendall blushed and turned away from Logan. Logan placed his hand on his chin and made him look at him. "I mean it Kendall," he said.

"You're so full of it," Kendall said.

"You're a very beautiful person Kendall, now take a compliment," Logan said.

"Ok, but if I'm beautiful then you must think Kevin is too," Kendall said. He looked to the sky as more bursts of light flashed across the sky.

"On the outside, but he's got the personality of a wet mop," Logan said grinning.

"I heard that," Kevin said.

"You were meant to," Logan said as Kendall fell back in the grass laughing.

"You're an ass Mitchell," Kevin said.

"You're a bigger one," Logan said.

"Ok enough," Dak said cutting in.

"Oh leave 'em be Dak, they'll never change," Kendall said waving his hand. He felt a foot jab him. He turned his head to his side and glared at his brother.

"Shut up the grand finale is starting," James said. Kendall pulled Logan back until he was laying down beside him. Everyone quieted down once more to watch the finale.

After the fireworks ended everyone was happy and quiet. They then made their way to the parking lot where their parents were waiting for them. Kendall and Logan made their way over to Logan's car. Logan was staying the night at the manor with Kendall so they could have a much time as possible. Kevin and Dak made their way over to Kevin's car because Dak was staying the night as well. James and Carlos joined their parents and headed home. Camille and Jo headed home as well after saying good bye to Kendall.

"I am glad you're staying the night," Kendall said as he settled into the passengers seat of Logan's car.

"Me too, but when we get back to the manor you should go to sleep, you've got to be up early tomorrow," Logan said.

"I don't wanna sleep, cause when I wake up I'll have to leave you," Kendall said.

"It's only for a month Ken," Logan said laughing.

"Come on Logan, this will be my last night in the states with you for a month," Kendall said.

"Again I say it's only a month," Logan said laughing.

"I know, but it's a month too long in my opinion," Kendall said pouting. Logan laughed and brought his hand over to Kendall's thigh and squeezed it lightly.

"It'll be over before you know it, besides you'll be getting all kind of culture you will hardly miss me," Logan said.

"I'll miss you everyday," Kendall said, "I'll think of you every second of everyday," he said.

"Aw how sweet, but I doubt it," Logan said.

"Maybe not that often, but a lot," Kendall said.

"Besides, we'll have to figure out when a good time to call each other is," Logan said grinning. Kendall nodded his head. He was actually surprised Logan hadn't figured this all out already.

"So where are you guys going then?" Logan asked.

"We start in Barcelona, and then make out way to London, then to Rome, and then to Paris then home," Kendall said.

"Sounds fun," Logan said.

"Barcelona, London, and Italy will be, but I don't speak French," Kendall said.

"You speak Italian?" Logan asked.

"I took if for three years in hopes of going there someday," Kendall said smiling.

"Why not four years?" Logan asked.

"I had the language down and my teacher retired so I figured I didn't need the fourth year," Kendall said shrugging as they pulled up to the manor. He and Logan got out of the car and made their way up to his room.

Kendall fell right on to his bed while Logan walked over to his bag he had brought over earlier. He looked at Kendall and chuckled.

"Get changed for bed," Logan said.

"Help me," Kendall said looking at Logan with a grin.

"You need help changing?" Logan asked.

"No I need help undressing," Kendall said his grin never leaving his face. He sat up and beckoned Logan over.

"You need sleep," Logan said shaking his head.

"Come on I am not gonna get to see you for a month after this Logie," Kendall said.

"Maybe," Logan sighed. Kendall grinned knowing he always got his way in the end.

-Two Worlds-

Kevin woke to his alarm blaring and a head on his chest. He hit his alarm silencing it. He looked down at Dak and sighed. He didn't want to get up yet. He wanted a much time with Dak as he could get before he left.

"You've got to get ready," Dak said quietly.

"You're up?" Kevin asked shocked.

"Who can sleep with an alarm blaring like that?" Dak asked lifting his head to look at Kevin. Kevin smiled and pushed Dak so he was sitting up. Kevin sat up as well.

"Sorry, but I do have to get ready to go," Kevin said.

"I know, I'll miss you?" Dak said sadly.

"Well we've still got time, I set my alarm early so we could have a bit more time together," Kevin said. Dak then looked at the clock and smiled. It was only five and Kevin didn't have to get up until six and then they would leave at seven.

"You all packed then?" Dak asked. Kevin nodded his head.

"You are not like Kendall in that department, he'll probably still be packing things away and even forget something," Dak said. There was a thud on the wall. Kevin chuckled.

"I think he's awake," Kevin said.

"What gave you that idea?" Kendall called from the other side of the room. Kevin shook his head and stood up.

"I think I am gonna take a shower," Kevin said. He looked over at Dak. "Care to join me?" he asked. Dak blushed. "I am not suggesting sex, I just want to be near you and it's not like we haven't see each other before," Kevin said grinning.

"Ok," Dak said standing up. He followed Kevin into his bathroom.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall, Kevin, and Katie all walked into the big suite they were sharing. It had two bedrooms and a sitting room. It also had a balcony that over looked the pool.

"This is amazing," Katie said.

"I know," Kendall said as they both ran into the room and explored everything. They had never had a big room like this.

"It's not bad," Kevin said.

"Shut up, this is amazing," Katie said looking at Kevin shocked.

"Katie he's used to all this," Kendall said.

"Right, he was living it up while we were slumming it," Katie said nodding her head.

"You could say that," Kendall said laughing.

"You two can have the rooms and I can take the couch," Kevin said.

"What time is it back home anyways?" Katie asked.

"About six or seven I think," Kendall said, "Logan should be up. He asked me to call when we got settled in," he added as he walked into the room that he claimed. The room wasn't that big, but it had a queen sized bed and desk and chair. Kendall pulled his laptop out of his bag and set up a video call with Logan.

He waited patiently for Logan to appear on his screen. He smiled when Logan finally did.

"Hey," Kendall said excitedly.

"Hey Ken," Logan said sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" Kendall asked.

"No, I was awake before you're call, I'm just tired," Logan said. Kendall laughed.

"Well we just got settled and I wanted to call you," Kendall said.

"I am glad you called, Mika and Luca are talking about taking me out later today," Logan said.

"Mika's home again?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, he brought a friend too," Logan said.

"A special friend?" Kendall asked.

"No, a friend he's known forever," Logan said.

"Parker?" Kendall asked remembering what Logan had told him.

"Yep, I think he's trying to set Luca up with him," Logan said shaking his head.

"Wouldn't surprise me, Mika's always looking out for you two, it's like he's the oldest sometimes and not Luca," Kendall said.

"I know, I hate it when he gets like that," Logan said.

"So does Luca know he's being set up?" Kendall asked.

"Not a clue he recently broke up with his girlfriend of two moths, so I don't think he's looking for anything right now," Logan said.

"So Mika's trying to make up for not letting Luca have him before?" Kendall asked.

"Yep, he also knows Parker likes Luca," Logan said.

"Well, he better not force anything if Luca's not looking for anything," Kendall said.

"Loges have you seen Luca?" Mika asked as he walked into the room. Logan turned to look at Mika.

"Ever hear of knocking?" Logan asked.

"No, now have you seen Luca?" Mika asked.

"No, now get out," Logan said. Kendall laughed at the two.

"Mika I am going to kill you!"

"Shit," Mika said.

"Get out, I am busy," Logan said standing up and starting to push Mika to the door.

"Not with Lu on the rampage, I don't even know what I did," Mika said.

"Not my problem, not get out," Logan said pushing Mika off the screen. Kendall sat there laughing as he head the door open.

"Mika give me one reason not to kill you," Luca said from off screen. Mika back onto the screen followed by Luca who looked murderous.

"Luca kill him in the hallway I am trying to talk to Kendall," Logan said annoyed but his brothers didn't hear him.

"What is your problem, I've only been home like a day and you want to kill me?" Mika asked.

"Why is Parker here?" Luca asked his voice dropping low.

"So you ran into Parker then?" Mika asked innocently.

"What is he doing here?" Luca asked.

"He's going to Princeton too Lu, he wanted to come up here for the summer but his parents are going on vacation to the Caribbean and I invited him to stay with us," Mika said.

"Why do I think there's more to it than that," Luca asked.

"Guys get out of my room," Logan said trying to get their attention to no avail. Logan walked over to his computer. "I am so sorry about this," Logan said.

"Next time lock your door, but I think I've gotta get ready to go soon," Kendall said. Logan sighed and nodded his head. "I love you Logie," Kendall said blowing a kiss to Logan. Logan smiled and did the same before he ended the call.

"Kendall mom and dad are here," Kevin hollered from the other room. Kendall walked out to the main room and saw Katie talk to Jennifer excitedly.

"Ready to explore?" Kevin asked Kendall.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

-Two Worlds-

Dak laughed and as Logan jumped up and down excitedly. They were hanging out together while Kendall and Kevin were in London now and James and Carlos were also out of town. James was visiting family upstate and Carlos was in Mexico. Dak and Logan were sitting in the Mitchell's living room watching TV together.

"So you talk to Kevin?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, yesterday," Dak said nodding his head.

"How's he liking London?" Logan asked.

"He's having a blast, he's always wanted to go to London. He said they were gonna see Big Ben and go to Hyde Park and everything," Dak said.

"I know, Kendall told me Kevin was like a kid in a candy store," Logan said.

"Yeah, he was definitely excited," Dak said. Mika walked into the living room.

"Loges have you seen Luca and Parker?" Mika asked.

"No Mike I haven't," Logan said glaring at his brother.

"Well I can't find either of them, Parker wanted to go see some of the others that are home on summer break," Mika said.

"Oh I am sure Parker is with the one person he really wanted to see," Logan said looking out the window. Mika and Dak looked at Logan confused and then looked out the window.

There outside standing by the swing set the Mitchell boys had played with when they were young, was Luca and Parker.

"About time, I mean I've been drooping hints to Parker all week," Mika said.

"Wanna scare Luca?" Logan asked. Mika looked at Logan confused. Logan walked over to the window and opened it quietly. "You know Luca if you wanna kiss your brother's ex you should do it somewhere you can't get caught," Logan said. Luca whipped around so fast he nearly fell over. Parker caught him and steadied him.

"Logan," Luca said his cheeks red.

"Oh like you're one to talk, you fall in love with your fiancé's brother," Luca said.

"Harsh Lu," Mika said moving to stand beside Logan.

"Mika," Parker said shocked.

"Ok this is getting a bit awkward," Luca said.

"Well Parker, I think I'll let the guys know you got caught up with something or someone," Mika said smirking.

"No, I can come," Parker said.

"Well then come on we're gonna be late," Mika said. He walked away from the window. Parker said a quick goodbye to Luca and left.

"So Luca, you're over Tiff?" Logan asked.

"Who?" Luca asked.

"Tiffany," Logan said.

"He cant' even remember her name," Dak said laughing.

"Shut up," Luca said blushing. He walked over to the side door and inside and made his way to the living room where Logan and Dak were.

"What happened out there?" Logan asked.

"We started talking and he told me the reason he broke up with Mika, something he's already told Mika," Luca said.

"Why'd he break up with Mika?" Dak asked.

"He liked someone else," Luca said smiling.

"Aw, Lu," Logan said.

"So are you guys like dating or something?" Dak asked.

"I don't know yet, but we'll see where things go," Luca said smiling.

"Lu you deserve happiness," Logan said smiling at his brother.

"Yeah, but school," Luca said as he sat down on the couch.

"School?" Dak asked.

"He's going to Law school," Logan said, "he's gonna be a lawyer," he said.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall, Kevin, and Katie followed their parents in line to the Eiffel Tower. They were in Paris and it was their last day of vacation before they went home and it was a big day. Kenneth bought their tickets and they headed to the elevator that would take them to the top.

"This is so cool," Katie said excitedly.

"I know, I've always wanted do this," Kendall said as they waited in line. They waited until they were all able to get on the elevator.

They all got out on the top and made their way to the outside. Kendall, Katie, and Kevin all moved to the edge and looked down. Kenneth and Jennifer stood a few feet to the side of their kids looking down.

"Everything you've ever imagined?" Kenneth asked Jennifer.

"And more, it's perfect," Jennifer said smiling, "this last month has been amazing," she said smiling.

"I think I know a way to make this even better," Kenneth said.

"What?" Jennifer asked. She turned to Kenneth and saw him down on one knee. She gasped shocked.

"Jennifer, will you marry me again," Kenneth asked as he held out a black ring box. The ring was gold with a diamond on it. Jennifer smiled as she recognized the ring. It was the engagement ring Kenneth had given her when they first got married.

"You kept it?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course, now what do you say?" Kenneth asked. Jennifer looked up at Kendall, Kevin, and Katie, who were all smiling, and then back to Kenneth.

"Yes," Jennifer said. Kenneth stood up pulled Jennifer into a hug. The three kids cheered and high fived.

"You all knew?" Jennifer asked looking to her children.

"Of course we knew," Kendall said.

"We were the ones who convinced dad to do it here," Katie said.

-Two Worlds-

Kendall tapped his foot as he waited for the plane to make it's way to it's gate. He was anxious to get off the plane and see Logan.

"Relax Kendall," Katie said.

"Hush you, you don't have a boyfriend so you can't judge me," Kendall said.

"You are being ridiculous," Katie said.

"I am not," Kendall said pouting.

"You so are, you just talked to him a few hours ago," Katie said.

"It's not the same as being in the same room," Kendall said.

"Whatever," Katie said shaking her head.

The plane finally stopped moving. Kendall and Katie joined the rest of their family getting off the plane. Kendall all but ran down to the exit. He smiled once he saw Logan and Dak waiting for him and Kevin. Logan smiled when Kendall caught his eye.

Kendall ran over to Logan not caring anymore. He threw his arms around Logan in a tight hug. He pressed his face into Logan's neck. He breathed in and smiled.

"I missed you," Kendall said.

"I missed you too Ken," Logan said as he hugged the blonde tight. Kendall pulled back and crashed his lips onto Logan's.

"Oi lovebirds, cut it out," Kevin said smacking Kendall upside the head. Kendall yelped and Logan jerked back after Kendall bit him.

"That was so not cool," Logan said.

"Did he bite you?" Dak asked laughing. He was standing beside Kevin. Logan just nodded his head.

"We don't need you two making out in the middle of the airport," Kevin said.

"Come on boys we have to get our bags," Kenneth said as he, Jennifer, and Katie made their way to the baggage claim. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him along to the baggage claim.

"I missed you so much, which is odd since we talked like almost everyday right?" Kendall said as

"I know, but we haven't been in the same room for a month," Logan said, "it's understandable," he said as he laced his fingers with Kendall's. Kevin and Dak were behind them talking.

"I never want to be away from you for that long," Kendall said.

"I know me either," Logan said squeezing Kendall's hand lightly. Kendall grinned as they reached the baggage claim.

"Did you drive here by yourself?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Can you drive me home then?" Kendall asked.

"Why do you think I drove here alone? I knew you'd want me alone as soon as you got off the plane," Logan said grinning.

"Oh how well you know me," Kendall said. He spotted his bag and waited for it to reach him before grabbing it.

"Mom, dad I getting a ride with Logan," Kendall said as he pulled Logan towards the exit. Logan lead Kendall to his car and they loaded Kendall things in back. Kendall got into the passengers seat while Logan got into the drivers seat.

"I really did miss you Logie," Kendall said as he turned to face the brunette. Logan smiled as he turned to face the blonde.

"I missed you too Ken," Logan said. Kendall reached over and pulled Logan to him in a kiss. Logan grinned into the kiss and let Kendall do as he pleased. Kendall's hands found Logan's hair and pulled. Logan moaned and broke the kiss.

"Come on we should get going," Logan said his breathing slightly labored.

"I know, I've got unpacking to do," Kendall said. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Your adorable, my parents are out of town Mika is out with some friends and Parker and Luca are out on a date," Logan said.

"Why Logan are you implying what I think you're implying?" Kendall asked.

"What do you think?" Logan asked.

"God I've corrupted you so much," Kendall said laughing. Logan pulled out of his parking spot and started driving.

"It's so much that you corrupted me Ken, it's that I let you," Logan said.

"I know, which was your first mistake," Kendall teased.

-Two Worlds-

"Come on Kendall we need to pack," Logan said.

"I know, but I'm not ready to leave just yet," Kendall said.

"I know, but school won't wait for us and I don't want you to forget anything" Logan said.

"I know, but our flight isn't until next week," Kendall said.

"Kendall come on if we finish packing we can have more time to relax before we leave," Logan said.

"Fine," Kendall groaned.

"You'll thank me when you're not packing until last minute," Logan said.

"Doubtful," Kendall said.

The two started packing Kendall's things. They packed most of Kendall's clothes and some of her other things. They packed his Xbox which could double as a DVD player. They packed everything they would need for New York. Kendall complained almost the whole time until Jennifer came in asking them if they were hungry.

"Yes," Kendall said. He ran from the room before Logan could say anything. Logan and Jennifer laughed as they followed Kendall out of the room. They followed down to the kitchen where Kendall, Katie, Kevin, and Dak were all eating the snack sandwiches Jennifer had made.

"Thanks mom," Kendall said smiling at Jennifer.

"Your welcome, now slow down before you choke," Jennifer said. Kendall swallowed the food in his mouth and grinned.

"Come on Logie sit down," Kendall asked. Logan walked over to Kendall and sat down next to him.

"You two all packed then?" Kevin asked.

"Almost," Logan said, "Kendall has the attention span of a squirrel," he added.

"I do not," Kendall said.

"Do so," Logan said.

"I do not," Kendall repeated.

"You do too, now shut up," Katie said laughing.

"Ok, now you guys are just trying to hurt me," Kendall said.

"Oh knock it off," Logan said. Kendall stuck his tongue out at Logan who rolled his eyes. "So Kev, Dak, you two all packed?" Logan asked.

"Almost, Dak's still got a bit to do," Kevin said.

"We're gonna head over to my place later and finish packing," Kevin said. Everyone settled into the kitchen to talk for a bit before Katie left to go call one of her friends and Jennifer went to find Kenneth and talk about their wedding plans. They were getting married in December during the boys Christmas break.

"Can you believe that in one week we'll all be in New York," Kendall asked.

"I know, it's exciting isn't it?" Dak asked.

"I've been waiting for this for so long," Kendall said.

"I'll admit New York wasn't my first choice, but as long as you're there Ken I'll have fun," Logan said smiling at the blonde.

"Well duh, I'm tons of fun," Kendall said. Logan laughed and bumped Kendall's shoulder with his.

"And self centered," Kevin teased.

"I am not," Kendall said, "it's not self centered when it's truth," he added. The other three laughed at Kendal's cockiness. After awhile Kevin and Dak left to go get Dak's things all packed. Kendall and Logan made their way back up to Kendall's bedroom.

"Are you excited?" Logan asked.

"Mostly," Kendall said.

"Mostly?" Logan questioned.

"Well, I'm leaving home, I mean I've never really been outside this city until I went to Europe," Kendall said.

"Look Kendall, it's ok to be nervous," Logan said walking over to Kendall. "Besides we'll be together with Kevin, Dak, James, and Carlos. We'll also visit home whenever we can," he said.

"I know, it's just a big change for me. A lot of things lately are a big change," Kendall said.

"We'll do this together Kendall," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said smiling, "having you near is a great bonus," he said.

"I thought you didn't want me going to Columbia," Logan said.

"Only if you don't want to, Logan. I don't want you giving up your dream for me. I want you to be happy and make your own choice," Kendall said biting his lower lip. He was giving Logan one last chance to back out.

"You're not getting rid of me Knight," Logan said.

"I wasn't trying to," Kendall said smiling.

"Good cause you're stuck with me," Logan said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kendall said grinning.

"The only thing I am worried about is your roommate," Logan said.

"It's only Dak, there's nothing to worry about," Kendall said.

"Kendall, Dak and I have a hard time telling you two apart what if he mistakes you for Kevin or something?" Logan asked.

"I'll kick his ass," Kendall said.

"Good answer," Logan said laughing. "Now come on I am bored, let's watch some TV and you can finish packing tomorrow," he said.

"Sweet," Kendall said running over to his bed. He jumped on it and turned the TV on. He looked at Logan who was looking at him. "What?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Logan said shaking his head. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kendall. Kendall moved and rested his head in Logan's lap.

Moving to New York was going to be a big change for Kendall, but with Logan by his side he was sure he could do it. He would make it work. He knew Logan would be there for him when he doubted himself.

**THE END**

**So there you go the end. I don't know if I will make a squel for this. I might if the inspiration strikes, but most likely it will be a oneshot unless I change my mind. So there you go a nice little ending. They are all heading off to New York. I hope you all liked this. Review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
